Protege Series: Shadows of Boston
by Detective Marx
Summary: Kris is happy with her life especially when Jane is planning to propose to Maura. However, when Doyle's enforcer is killed, it worries the team. This murder causes a chain reaction all the way to Doyle, which concerns Kris for her family's lives for there is more to the story then just Doyle, it's the mob itself. Boston's shadows are back to haunt the streets. Ch. 20 & surprise up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I'm back and that's because I have time right now to type and I take advantage of that. Now, if you are new, you got a lot of catching up to do and I mean by starting on my first Rizzoli and Isles story 'Protégé' because this will not make sense but if you want to try to read this, go ahead. If you are not new then welcome back!**

**Disclaimer: I really wish Rizzoli and Isles was my property but unfortunately, my wish can't be granted. The only thing I own is the story plot and Kris Marx.**

* * *

"_**Don't be crazy to do a lot of things you can't do." - Edgar Watson Howe**_

* * *

Ch. 1: Crazy Spring Fever

_It was quiet with the only sounds that echoed were the rolling of the waves hitting the boardwalk. It was simple as that while a man walked down this same boardwalk. He pulled out his silver lighter, lighting his cigarette. It was his fix, the nicotine and he knew it was bad._

_Hell, even his boss quit it after so long of smoking it. But he wouldn't, not in a long shot._

"_Sean Byrne," a voice asked behind him._

_The burly man huffed, blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth, "Whose fuckin' asking?"_

"_O' Rourke sends his regards," suddenly a shot went off. However, it was silenced and the man tucked it into his jacket. He picked the body up and looked around to see an alleyway, dragging into the area with blood smearing against the ground._

_The shadows of Boston will hide it until the light returns._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

My name is Kris Marx Rizzoli- Isles, a sixteen years old former protégé, and adopted by Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles. Life had been splendid for the last seven months since my adoption. I was in one big happy family and I was delighted by it. I was dating my boyfriend of seven months, Aaron who was currently in school. I worked in BPD in the Homicide division doing small jobs, mostly doing the file organizing and typing.

I had a desk that sat near Jane and Frost's desks. Jane thought it was a good idea since I did major in Forensics in college and I loved the job of being a police officer. But, as spring rolled in, so did the large amount of spring fever murders too. Korsak called it the crazy season and I agreed a bit when I saw who came in.

Sometimes I decided to hide in the basement aka the morgue. Now in the morgue, I was allowed to do many things except cut open a dead person or test evidence since I was not certified. I observed autopsies some more than others but occasionally I would be grossed out. People, some of them, saw Maura as an awkward person especially when she was known as Queen of the Dead. Sure, she was but I loved everything about her including her 'Googlemouth' moments.

I think that was why my parents were _my_ parents. Maura took in my intelligence and awkward moments, besides having a common ground in means of horrid birth fathers (not going into that subject). Then there was Jane who looked at me as a street kid from East Boston and my street smarts. Both took in my creativity and my personality as well and I fit in a bit too well with the family.

That was the best part.

Now it was just an average spring day and yes, I mean average cause I was still wearing my jacket inside. I ran my hand through my bangs, peering at my computer while Jane was on her computer. Everyone was out including Korsak and Frost who went on their lunch break early. Usually Jane and I went on ours when Maura was ready and don't worry I volunteered my hours to spend time with my family who were all in BPD except Tommy Rizzoli who took odd jobs. I stopped helping him after the dog walk incident that got me in trouble with Maura.

Two words: Pink scrubs, the horror of it all.

I continued to look at my computer, going through Youtube (hey, I had nothing else to do) when I heard footsteps enter the room.

"Rizzoli!"

"Yeah," Jane and I both said at the same time.

Cavanaugh looked from Jane to me before he shook his head pointing to me, "Not you, Marx. I'm talking to the other Rizzoli."

I chuckled lightly. This common problem happened around the station these days. After my adoption, whenever I heard 'Rizzoli' or 'Isles', I responded immediately. It was funny because I became so used to having their last names. I still went by Marx but I loved using my other last names also.

"Jane, I'm going to grab a cup of coffee," I told her.

She gave me thumbs up before walking out of the bullpen.

I still called Jane and Maura by their names; it was a force of habit. I did this mostly at BPD when surrounded by colleagues but when it was just us, I called them 'Ma' and 'Mom'. But lately, Jane had been acting weird much to my notice. She was jumpy whenever I was by her computer, clicking whatever that was on the screen away.

Today, I was going to catch her. I walked into the bullpen from the backdoor with my cup of coffee in my hand, seeing that Jane was on her computer again. I began to sneak up quietly and I peered over her shoulder. I smirked immediately when I noticed engagement rings on the computer screen. _Finally, _I thought to myself as I leaned down whispering, "She's a size eight."

Jane jumped then cussed, "Damn it, Kris. Not funny."

I chuckled, "Who said it was going to be funny, Ma? I was just walking by since my desk is over there and I saw your curiosity in nice rings."

"You are a snoop."

"But I'm your snoop. I promise your secret, whatever it is, is safe with me."

Jane sighed and looked around before saying, "I'm thinking about asking Maura to marry me."

"Well, I think you should especially when you _do_ have joint custody of me."

"True."

"True about what," I jumped, holding my cup tightly while Jane turned her chair around to smile at her girlfriend. I turned around afterwards clenching my heart as I looked at Maura. She giggled lightly, "Are you okay, Kris?"

I nodded, "Yeah, perfectly fine. You gave me a mini heart attack, Mom."

"That could not be possible especially when-" Suddenly Maura and Jane's phones rang.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

"Okay I'll be there but send the coordinates to Dr. Isles and me," Jane stated before hanging up. She stood up from her seat and looked at me, "We got a body in an alleyway by Boston Harbor."

"Oh how lovely," I drawled as I slouched in my chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting. I have to work and do my filing and stuff."

"Kiddo, dispatch just told me that Korsak requested at the crime scene. We are low on hands in means of crime scene techs and you did go to college right?"

I bolted out of my chair, "Yes I did. Let's get going then."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Kris and I were in my car while Maura took her car. As we drove down, I could feel Kris' eyes staring at me. "Kiddo, will you stop staring at me," I told her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to but I got to ask-"

"No," I immediately told her.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Kris squeaked loudly. I smirked as I glanced at Kris who simply smiled at me but shook her head and returned her gaze to the road. "I'm happy for you, Ma," she told me softly. "You and Mom deserve each other besides the fact that you guys adopted me. If you need help, I will help you." I smiled and scuffed up Kris' hair causing her to wave off my hand to fix her bangs.

She laughed loudly until she stopped when we pulled up to the crime scene seeing a large crowd. I handed her some crime scene gloves as we stepped out. Maura appeared and touched Kris' shoulder. "Stay close please," Maura told her.

Kris nodded and she began to follow us as we walked to the crime scene tape. "Rizzoli, Victor 8-2-5," I stated to the officer who let me under the crime scene tape. Maura went next but when it was Kris, she was stopped.

"Who's the shrimp," he asked.

Kris rolled her eyes, "I'll stay out here and watch the crowd."

"No, you don't have to Kris," Korsak told her. The officer looked at Korsak who gave the okay letting Kris under the crime scene tape. He then looked back at Maura and I, "We got a victim with a hole at the back of his head. There's a blood trail that goes all the way to the boardwalk."

"So he was moved," I stated. "Any ID?"

"None and Kris here is going to help the officers find some evidence," he told Kris who smiled. I chuckled watching my kid grab the crime scene booties and crime suit with much delight and not carrying that it was embarrassing to start the search. Korsak gestured Maura and I to the body and my eyes widened on how big the wound was. I knew Frost was away because of the disfiguration and Hell I didn't blame him.

"How the hell did no one hear a gunshot," I commented.

"Jane, I told you not to assume things," Maura scolded as she crouched onto the ground.

I sighed, "Does it look like a gunshot wound, Dr. Isles?"

"I can't be so sure until I do more tests but the wound was definitely the cause of death."

The wound was deep. The back of the man's head was blown open due to the blast but when Maura showed the front side to final show us the face. "Hey, that is Sean Byrne," Korsak pointed out with a shock expression.

I could feel my blood go cold as I looked at him then I glanced at Maura. I gestured him away before I whispered, "You don't mean Sean Byrne as in, Sean 'Beat Down' Byrne, one of Paddy Doyle's enforcer." He nodded and I quickly looked back at Maura then looked at the area Kris was at. "Do not tell Kris or Maura for now," I told them.

"You have to tell them."

"I know but Kris is _far_ worse than me when it comes to Maura's protection-"

"Someone is worse than you," Frost stated when he stepped over. I glared at him and he quickly looked back down to his Ipad

"Kris met Doyle because he wanted to meet her. Kris will do anything to protect Maura."

"Just tell her now so this can be quick," Korsak recommended. "You are now her mom, Jane. Place a foot down on her especially about Doyle."

I nodded, "I'll do it after." I looked over back at the body, crouching down next to Maura to see the face again. I then looked at the back of his head, "_If_ it was a gunshot, that the bullet did not do a through and through." I glanced around and began to follow the blood trail up to the area that Kris was at.

Officers with Kris were searching until I heard a shout saying, "Got something!" Maura and Korsak stayed at the body while Frost and I walked over. As we approached, we could see a police officer holding a lighter that had a skull wearing a beret on it in the evidence bag. He handed it to me, "It was under the trash can here."

"There is a lot of shit that could look like anything," Kris grumbled from the trashcan. I walked over to the trashcan to see Kris with her glasses peering over her nose, "If you want to find a shell casing, you can't find it here."

"Kiddo, get out of the trash can for a sec. I need to talk to you."

Kris hopped out of the trashcan, walking over to the crime scene tape, and took the crime scene suit off. We began to walk through the crowd before I rested against the wall, peering at the crowd with Kris next to me. "Okay, what's up, Ma," she wondered.

I looked at her, "Stay calm when I tell you this, okay?" She nodded and I sighed, "The victim is an enforcer for Paddy Doyle."

There was a silence and I could see the struggle on Kris' face from pissed off to concern. Finally, she sighed loudly and relaxed against the wall, "Does Mom know yet or are we playing keep info away?"

"I'll tell her soon but when we get back."

"Ma, do you think that it involves Paddy?"

"It most likely involves Paddy, Kris but I'm not going to assume. But we just need to do our best to watch out for her."

"I'll feel better if we tell her," she simply told me.

I watched as she began to rub her arms, which showed that her scars were bothering her. I could see the worry in her blue eyes as she peered over her glasses to look at the crowd. She didn't verbalize her concern but I knew she was worried.

I also knew she was thinking back to something Doyle asked Kris one time.

"_What would you do for family?"_

I knew Kris was thinking about it because she answered immediately, _"Anything."_ I knew she stood by with this answer and Doyle's name sent a flag up for Kris besides me. Her expression showed it all, simple as that and I knew what would happen. Kris was going to watch Maura like a hawk until her worries and fears were calmed.

That was how she worked.

* * *

**A/N 2: Bum, bum, bum! I think that was a good start!**

**Now the reference about Doyle and Kris' conversation is in Ch. 20 of 'Adventures of Kris Marx', which is all the one shots that are in between Protégé Stories. You can check that out if you wanted to go further into the conversation.  
**

**Please review, comment, PM, etc. I love my reviews, as some of you already know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to LonewolfGER for helping me with some military research. Also thank you for your reviews, PMs, comments, favs, follows, and of course, your support! It motivates me to write more!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Secrets are made to be found out with time." - Charles Sanford**_

* * *

Ch. 2: Secrets in the Night

**Maura's POV**

I could hear footsteps running into my morgue and the sound of shoes sliding across my floor. It screeched loud enough indicating that the person has stopped. I rolled my eyes for I knew the shoes all too well as I sighed, "Kris Rizzoli-Isles, how many times have I told you not to slide into my morgue?" I looked over my shoulder to see Kris smiling sheepishly at me before lifting up several of her fingers.

Kris went over and kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry, Mom. I just got here and I knew you were going to start the autopsy because you texted Ma."

I sighed shaking my head but smiled at Kris who simply crossed her legs and took a seat in a chair. I then approached the body and pulled the sheet. "Kris, can you place the light over the body for me," I asked as I began to do the head examination. She walked over from her seat, adjusting the light before returning to her seat upon another morgue table. I glared at her but I smiled a bit when she smiled sweetly at me.

"If the weapon was at the close range, why didn't it complete its course through the parietal and frontal lobe," Kris suddenly inquired. I looked up at her with a surprise look before she shrugged and returned to observing me. She still surprised me about her intelligence especially when she had those moments of 'Googlemouthing' liked me that I sometimes felt like she was truly related to me.

I gazed at the wound before retorting, "You do have a point and the blast indicate close range but I need to test it. I'm not going on theory."

"How about hypothesize," Jane inquired when she entered the morgue.

I sighed, "My hypothesis is that it is possible that the bullet went a completely different direction."

"As in what? Down?"

"Yes, Jane, as in down," I answered.

"Well so much for making this simple."

Kris rolled her eyes, "When is anything ever simple…it must have went through several lobes before stopping in the neck area or further down."

Jane looked at Kris then back at me, "So we wait?" Kris nodded and Jane sighed before going up to me giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting back down. Kris moved from her seat on the autopsy table to a seat next to Jane. I moved from the head to begin the y-incision.

As I began the cut, I was explaining certain things to both of them and shocking enough, both were listening to me without cutting me off. Usually by now, Jane would have told me to get to the point. When she didn't do this, I knew something wasn't right and I also noticed that Kris was rubbing the scar on her hand then she ran her hand along her abdomen where the other scar was at.

"Did you check out the lighter yet," Jane suddenly inquired.

"Senior Criminalist Chang is still testing it," I answered. I squinted and looked at both of them, "Can you two come over?"

Kris and Jane stood up, looking over confused at the body. "Um…Maura, what are we looking at," Jane asked.

I pointed to the ribs, "This man took severe damage to his ribs as indicated in the bruising but his ribs have been broken before." I raised his hands showing the abrasions on his knuckles, "He did something also based on these."

"A fight?"

"I can't assume you know that."

"It's most likely from a fight unless he has aggression toward walls," Kris answered. I gave Kris a stern look while she sheepishly smiled and added, "Of course, I'm stating an idea and not fact."

I shook my head, returning to my examination of the body. I could feel Jane and Kris anxiously watching feeling their breaths down my back. I pulled back to place my scalpel down and stated, "You two are hovering more than usual. What is wrong?"

Jane and Kris looked at each other. "Nothing's wrong, Mom," Kris answered assuredly but I could see that she was still rubbing her scarred hand. She must have noticed it too because she suddenly stopped and looked at the computer, "So did you do the fingerprints yet?"

"I thought we already knew who he was?"

Jane stood up from her chair, "You told us not to assume so we wanted to get fingerprints _incase_ it's not him."

I covered the body up and walked over, "Well, let's test it right now." Jane peered over my shoulder as I brought the recent fingerprints up to view. I then requested the analysis while I looked back at Jane. I leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek that brought a smile on her face but I could see the tension still present on her face.

Suddenly there was a bing and I looked over to see the file appeared. I began to read it aloud, "It is Sean Byrne and it seems he has a military record as well as a criminal record." I clicked on it showing it to Jane who cringed as I noticed it myself. I read it aloud, "Sean Byrne is associated to mob boss, Patrick Doyle." I looked up at Jane who was scratching the back of her head while Kris was looking down at her feet. I placed my hands on my hips, "Okay who wants to start talking first?"

"Korsak told me that he was an enforcer for Doyle but I wasn't sure," Jane explained. "I wanted to make sure; it could have been a twin all we could have known."

"But both of you knew," I eyed Kris.

Kris nodded, "It is meant to protect you, Mom."

"Yeah Maura."

I sighed and shook my head, looking at both of them. I could see that they meant well and I knew they were trying to protect me but we told each other no secrets between us. I was about to speak before the doors opened with Senior Criminalist Chang walking in. "I have your findings, Dr. Isles," she handed them to me before walking off.

I opened the file, peering into it, "The lighter was in use before we found it."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "So Byrne was smoking before killed?"

"Apparently so, I should find traces of nicotine on his lips if that is possible. I would also look further into the symbol at the side of the lighter," I pointed in the picture. I handed it to Kris who took it, "I believe this is within your territory as well Sgt. Detective Korsak's since he has a military background."

She nodded and hopped off her seat. She leaned up and kissed my cheek, whispering, "You know we would have told you." She then began to back away from us, giving us a quick wave before she turned around to walk out of the doors.

I looked at Jane who was looking down. "I know I should have told you immediately," Jane spoke. I could hear in her voice the guilt but also the reasoning that she was giving, she took a quick glance up and added, "But I don't regret not telling you. I wanted to make sure that he was an enforcer for Doyle before pulling you in. Maura, you don't see what I have to see when Doyle pulls you in. It hurts you and Kris besides myself notice this, Maura. We did this because Kris and I love you."

I sighed and walked over to her cupping her cheeks. I ran my thumbs over the beautiful physique of her jaw before I replied, "I love you too but next time, please tell me. I know you are trying to protect me but I can also protect myself."

"I know and I will tell you next time. No secrets."

"No secrets."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"_What would you do for family?"_

"_Anything."_

"Kris," Korsak called me. I looked up at him with a confused expression before he touched my shoulder, "You okay?"

I shook my current thoughts before refocusing back at the task at hand which was researching about the lighter. "Yeah," I nodded, "sorry, I zoned out a bit."

Korsak gave a worried expression before he looked back at the photo that was in his hand. He leaned over and typed into the computer before pointing at the symbol that appeared, "I knew this was familiar."

I looked over at the symbol while I gave him a questioning look, "What is it?"

"This stands for the Ghost Recon during Vietnam. JFK got it going around September of 61."

"Aren't they Special Forces," I asked as I took the photo back.

He nodded, "They were tough bastards, training the tribes in Vietnam. You might want to pull up his military record." I glanced at the computer and quickly typed my access code, pulling up Byrne's file. I skimmed through it with him before he pointed at one piece of information that stood out, "He was a good shooter, perfect hits with an M14 rifle while serving during Vietnam."

"Afterwards?"

"He became part of the mob as an enforcer with an unknown date but he's definitely one of Paddy's boys. He might be linked to several cold cases, Kris."

"Yeah I know. Jane is still with Maura-" I heard loud chuckles from Frost as I threw a wad of paper at him, "Don't think perverted, Barold. Those are my mothers _and_ we are still at nowhere." Frost threw the paper back with me catching it and dumping in the trashcan. I then pulled out my phone and began to go randomly through my photos before I realized something, "Hey, did we check if there were any cameras? I'm just wondering you know?"

"That's a good idea," Frost agreed. He quickly stood up and walked over to the tech room while Korsak looked at me, "We need to tell Jane."

"I'm right here," Jane stated as she sat down. I looked moved out of my chair, sitting onto her desk and she looked up, "We are not in trouble but Maura still got to finish the autopsy and find the bullet but what did you find out?"

"Former Special Forces in Vietnam and he was a former Ghost Recon. He was a sniper," Korsak informed. "We are also going to check out some security cameras out of recommendation of Kris."

Jane looked over at me, patting my leg, "Nice work, Kiddo."

"I have my moments," I smiled.

Korsak and Jane stood up and began to walk over with me following behind. We entered the tech room when Frost spoke, "There are two cameras in the area, one at a street corner and the other on the other street corner. You can't see the boardwalk to well but I zoomed in to be able to see figures. I had rewind the film up to six PM last night and look what we got." He pressed the play button with all of us watching the film unravel.

There was a man standing on the boardwalk, he is just standing there until another figure slowly began to walk up the boardwalk. He stopped behind the other man before a little light flickers, it disappears and the figure behind the other one moves and suddenly the other one slumps.

"That's when he got killed," Jane pointed out.

I watched as the figure that killed Byrne picked up his body, tossing something away before dragging the body down the boardwalk toward the alleyway. "Freeze that," Korsak said before pointing to the screen, "He threw the weapon in the water."

"Please tell me I'm not going to be swimming right," I begged.

"You won't but we might need to keep digging," Jane stated to me. Korsak and Frost nodded before she looked up at me, "You should go home, it's getting late."

"You are not coming?"

"I'll be home later on, Kiddo but I'm not sure about your Mom. She's got a bullet to find." I nodded and began to walk out before Jane grabbed my arm, pulling me back and handing me a piece of paper, "I also need you to pick something up for me. If you know what I mean."

I looked down at my hand, opening before seeing a jeweler's card. I looked up and smiled at Jane before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, "I'll see you later, Ma."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I hoped Kris did that quick errand for me. After thinking about for a couple months, I decided to ask Maura to marry me. I had bought the ring but I worried it wasn't right which was why I was looking at them on the computer. I tapped my desk before I heard clicking of heels; I turned around to see Maura enter.

She still amazed me and I loved her more everyday. It would shock everyone that big badass Jane Rizzoli was mush in the hands of Maura Isles. She smiled at me as she handed the file, sitting at Kris' desk. "I found the bullet," she said proudly.

I quickly opened the file, reading the autopsy report before I looked up, "It was in his lungs?"

"Your shooter either had horrible aim or he intended for the angle due to his height. Also he was smoking prior to death base on my findings of nicotine" she explained. She then looked around, "Where's Kris?"

"She went home and the video footage showed him to be a bit short but this is great, Maura. The bad part is that the gun was thrown in the water." I sighed and placed on my desk before opening my arms for her. She went over and hugged me before kissing the top of my head.

It was a rare occasion that we were able to give this much affection in the bullpen. I showed Maura affection in the morgue because there was rarely anyone and she also had her office. However when at the bullpen, I didn't do it much because of the boys teasing me. Of course, Korsak and Frost didn't but they mumbled the occasional 'whipped'. It was more Crowe and the others who messed with me but Kris always backed me up in some way.

"You want to head home and try to sleep," I asked groggily.

I used to stay at work all the time until now, when I had a family to go to. It was my own family and it gave me a reason to sleep besides having all my energy to give my all to solve the case. So asking to go home and sleep sounded strange yet very nice.

Maura nodded then mentioned, "Kris is home by herself and knowing her she'll be sleeping on the sofa until we come home."

I stood up grabbing my jacket and gun, taking her hand into mine before shouting good night to the boys. We walked into the elevator where I leaned in and kissed her lips gently with her reciprocating back.

_God, she still makes me weak even after dating seven months,_ my thoughts expressed happily. I pulled back as the elevator doors opened to the parking lot and as I held Maura's hand to the car, I looked down at it, staring at her ring finger.

I smiled to myself as a thought came to my mind, _Someday, I'll ask you, Maura. Just need to figure out when._

* * *

_The shadows crawled over Boston as a man sat in a bar by himself. He sipped his whiskey while staring at the television. The bartender went out back knowing not to bother the man at the counter for it was one of O' Rourke's men._

_You absolute do not mess with a minion for O' Rourke._

"_McAllister," the bartender heard being shouted. He swallowed the lump in his throat returning to his counting of the liquor stock before he heard a loud yell. He jumped backing into the stock causing a couple bottles to drop and break._

_He heard a couple shouts before the door slammed. The bartender slowly peered out before he gasped loudly and ran up to the counter, grabbing the phone calling 911 because there, right in front of him, was one of O' Rourke's boys leaning over his counter dead._

* * *

**Wow, this was hard. Got to formulate the plot but it's coming together and next chapter will have family fun then more crime solving because I love it when Jane and Maura solve the crime. Please review, comment, PM, etc! I love hearing from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**He who lives by fighting with an enemy has an interest in the preservation of the enemy's life." - Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

Ch. 3: Retaliation

**Kris' POV**

Nonna had gone to bed after hanging out with me for most of the night. As usual, she took me into the kitchen to feed me delicious food (it was chicken soup today) before giving me desert and we watched TV. In the process, she also tried to pull info out of me because she also noticed Jane's strange behavior. "Kris, sweetie, what has Janie been up to," she smoothly asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, Nonna."

"Yes you do. You must know something."

I smiled, "I just know that they have a case that's very important." Nonna glared at me before engulfing me in a huge hug, which I struggled to get out, "Nonna, you are squishing me."

"Good."

I giggled quietly before I pulled away, adjusting my position in sofa and rested against her shoulder. Suddenly my phone rang; I glanced down at the cell phone and answered it, "Hello Jude."

"_Marx, I thought you were working,"_ my best friend, Judith asked. A nice family a couple blocks down had recently adopted her. We occasionally played checkers or hang out. We understood each other and it was funny in means of our friendship for she was the only one who calls me 'Marx'

"I was working but I'm home with my Nonna now," I told her.

"_You are not like other people or at least, other teenagers who usually would take advantage the fact that their parents are not home. Boy, that is funny to think about you partying with other students. Hey ho…"_

I shook my head and chuckled, "One, I'm not a party animal as you know and two, I have a boyfriend and three, you know I wouldn't take advantage of my freedom. I'm independent and a bit stubborn but I wouldn't-"

"_I know, I know, Marx. You respect them and believe it's dumb for anyone to do that," _Judith chuckled. _"Sheesh, you've been raising yourself for too long, I expect a rebel but instead I get a Smarty pants."_

I smiled at the comment thinking about how Jane made the same comment about Maura. However, it was all true. There was a time when I would have left the church to explore or wander around especially at night when I felt the most comfortable but now, I guess you can say I've been 'domesticated' to the new life I created with the Rizzoli-Isles family.

"_Kris?"_

"Hmm, oh sorry," I apologized. "Anyways, you adore me for my big awesome brain, Jude. Like I enjoy the checker games but Jude, is there a reason why we are calling me at eight in the evening?"

"_Oh right," she laughed, "So are you busy tomorrow? You working away or are you free to do some checkers, movies, and burgers?"_

"I should be able to but let's change burgers to pancakes because I'm doing lunch most likely with my folks."

"_Mama's girl."_

"Technically Mom and Mama's girl but yes," I laughed.

"_Good night, Kris."_

"Night," I hanged up and resumed my seat with Nonna.

About an hour or so later, she kissed my forehead and wished me goodnight, and left for the guesthouse. I looked around after she left then at Bass and Jo Friday who were at my feet. "You have to see this, guys," I told them as I stood up walking over to my leather jacket and pulled out the ring box that Jane sent me to get. I smiled at the box before I opened it to see the piece of art.

According to the jeweler, it was called a Celtic knot diamond ring. I thought it was made of silver or even platinum but the jeweler explained that it was neither. The ring was white gold with a small design of the Celtic knots connected to the gem that popped up a bit. The gem was a beautiful cut emerald on it. Out of pure surprise, my jaw dropped from seeing it.

Jane would be going all out for Maura I realized and I was excited, like giddy like a little girl. I closed the box before placing into my back pocket and rested my head against the sofa. I could feel my tiredness finally taking over my body as I began to drift away into a deep sleep.

R&I

_Everyone stood in the middle of the room with their eyes on the doors. I flattened my dress a bit as I looked around the room before the doors opened to show Jane and Maura both coming down the aisle. They looked beautiful with Maura wearing a beautiful white wedding gown and Jane wore a black tuxedo. Both smiled widely at each other before looking back at me._

_I smiled at them before I noticed something behind them. I stepped a bit forward to look at the figure more to realize that it was Doyle watching from a distance. I could see also two more henchmen at the wings. Suddenly I felt a handgrip my shoulder tightly causing me to look up to see Adrian Marx looking down at me. "What would you do for family," he sneered._

_I quickly glanced to see darkness behind me as I shouted, "Ma! Mom!" Suddenly I felt another hand grab me causing me to lunge forward._

R&I

I abruptly woke up and looked up to see Jane and Maura both look at me from the kitchen. "Hey," I yawned before I glanced at the watch. It was almost one in the morning and I stood up cracking my back, "When did you guys get here?"

Jane glanced at her watch, "About an hour ago."

"How come you didn't wake me up?"

"We were," Maura confirmed. "You know how much I don't like it when you sleep on the sofa since you do have a bedroom in the house." She walked over, kissing my forehead then run her hand on my cheek. "I'm going to go to bed and I expect you to be in bed, Kris, okay?"

I nodded and watched as Maura kissed Jane's lips before walking down the hallway. Jane looked at me and sat down with her hand out, whispering, "Did you get it?" I looked around, standing up, and pulled out the ring, handing it to her. She smiled widely while I stood up cracking my back as she asked, "Did you see it?"

"Yeah I did. You've got very good taste but you should not act so suspicious around your mother," I told her.

"What did she try to do?"

"Kill me by squishing me to gain information about if you are up to something. I only told her that you have case and that was it but you have to tell her sooner or later."

"I tell her _after_ I propose but thanks for covering for me."

"No problem, Ma," I smiled as I stood up. We began to go down the hallway before I stopped at my bedroom door and turned around to look at her, "Well, good night Ma. I'll see you in the morning."

Jane gave me a quick pat on my shoulder, "Good night Kiddo. Love ya."

"I know," I joked causing her to jab me in the stomach playfully while I jabbed her back laughing before retorting, "I love you too." She smiled and walked away while I slipped into the bedroom with Jo Friday following me. She jumped onto the bed while I removed my shoes and t-shirt leaving me in my gray tank top and I took off my jeans to slip on some shorts.

I crawled into the bed and let my gaze wander to the drawer of my nightstand. I continued to stare at it for a bit before I pulled off my glasses and rested onto my other side. I began to close my eyes, falling asleep once more with Jo Friday snuggling into my side.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

_**5:18 am**_

"Ma," I heard.

I covered my head with the sheet while I turned away. I suddenly felt a large tug and I bolted up, "What Kris?" I groggily opened my eyes to see Kris holding my cell phone, which was vibrating very loudly.

"It has been ringing for about a couple minutes that it woke me up," Kris told me.

I took it out of her hand as I answered, "Rizzoli."

"_We got a case on Fifteenth and Wilshire," _Korsak told me over the phone.

I groaned a bit before seeing Maura answering her phone also. Kris turned around quietly, walking out of the room tiredly and going back to her room, shutting the door. I rubbed my eyes, "I'll be there soon."

After a quick wash up and we got dressed, Maura and I left for work. We stopped by the coffee house but realized that it was really early so no coffee shop was opened. I groaned and whined most of the ride until we reached the crime scene. "Remind me to have Kris prepare the instant for me," I told Maura as we were walking up to the crime scene tape. We arrived the crime scene that was inside a local Irish pub where we entered through the front door to see Korsak by the dead body. Maura suddenly stopped and I looked at her worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"Looks what's in his back," she stated.

I turned around and my eyes widened as I quickly walked over to Korsak. "Is that an ice pick," I questioned him.

"Unfortunately," he answered. Maura approached and began to examine the body as he continued on, "Bartender was out back, checking the liquor stock when he heard voices. The victim named Nathanial McAllister, age fifty-six was sipping whiskey before he was stabbed in the back with the ice pick. Bartender also told me that he's one of O'Rourke's boys."

"One of O'Rourke's boys and Doyle's are dead. Korsak, this is not good," I stated. "I bet one group thinks the other did it."

Retaliation."

"Yeah but, where's Frost," I questioned as I began to look around the area.

Korsak pointed to back area, "He's trying to see if there was a security camera in the area but Janie," he pulled me to the side away from Maura, "I'm worried that this will affect us soon. Doc's maybe a target especially with Doyle as her father."

"It's sperm donor," I corrected. "But I know what you mean. I think Kris is thinking the same thing because she seemed antsy last night and Kris is rarely antsy."

He nodded, "Whomever McAllister was and how important he is, we'll find out but we should find out who killed McAllister and why?"

I nodded and returned to Maura and the dead body as I asked, "Was the body moved?"

She shook her head, "There is no indication that his body was moved at all prior to death and with witness account and the liver temperature, he died around two in the morning."

"It doesn't even look he struggled. It looks like he just sat there and waited for someone to kill him."

"Why would he do that," Maura questioned back. I shrugged before I went behind the bar top to look around the entire crime scene. I then looked at the body, seeing that the whiskey glass was still in his hand. "He was either caught off guard or he knew his attackers but didn't bother to turn around," I stated. "The attackers came behind him shouted his name then-"

"Then his assailant placed the ice pick through his back."

I smirked a bit, "Are you getting hives for making that assumption." Maura shook her head and gave me a quick smile before I looked down at the bar top to see a small red drop. "Maura, is that blood," I questioned.

Maura pulled out a swab and did a small rub of it before saying, "It looks a reddish brown stain."

"Maura…"

"Jane, I need to confirm it so I will take the body back to the morgue and start the autopsy as well as have the lab test it."

I nodded and sighed, "Fine, I'll be there as soon as we are done here." She nodded and smiled softly at me before she walked off with the crime scene techs behind her.

R&I

"We got some security footage," Frost stated when I entered the room. I looked over his shoulder to see the video footage appear on his Ipad, "I just got it so let's see what we got." With that, I sat down next to him and he pressed play.

The victim was sitting at his seat, sipping his drink before the door opened loudly with two men entering the room. They were younger then our victim as one man with dark blonde hair shouted, "McAllister!"

McAllister did not turn around. Instead, he sipped his whiskey again before the other man pulled out the ice pick and stabbed him in the back. McAllister groaned in pain loudly before he slumped forward. The two men began to back away and then they ran off, slamming the door shut.

"Frost, can you do me a favor and rewind the footage," I told him. He nodded and quickly rewind the footage before I ordered, "Stop right there." He froze the footage and I pointed to the murderer's right arm, "What do you see?"

Frost squinted before unsurely answering, "Is that a tattoo?"

"I think so and it looks like a bulldog?"

"We'll that's a good start. If that's a tattoo and he's got a criminal record besides facial recognition, we'll get something."

"Great. Let's get back to the station and start working on that." We began to walk out of the bar before I realized something, "Frost, do you think there is something significant about the fact that these men were older while the two assailants that just killed McAllister were younger."

"But Byrne was killed McAllister?"

"He was but it doesn't make sense on why McAllister was killed is the more important question."

R&I

As Frost was doing facial recognition, I looked over my cell phone then looked at my desk drawer where I was holding the ring. I then looked back at the pictures of the two suspects and the other two pictures of McAllister and Byrne. "Why were you two killed," I asked the board.

"Jane, should I be worried that you are talking to the board," Maura questioned as she entered the room.

I shook my head, "Frost has the younger suspects going through facial but what's up?"

"The autopsy report for McAllister," she handed the report to me. I took it as she continued, "He was killed definitely by the ice pick and it went straight into one of the sacks in the heart. He bled from inside his heart."

"Damn, that's a shitty way to die."

"Language Jane."

I placed the autopsy report down, "And the blood stain we found?"

"The _reddish brown _stain is still being tested but In addition I was wondering if you like to join Kris and me for lunch," she inquired.

"I can't. I would like to but I need to stay here especially when we are still running recognition. But tell Kris, I say hi, okay?" Maura looked around for a moment noticing that no one was around as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you," she whispered before pulling back and walking off.

I smiled to myself, watching her leave. I turned back around to see Frost and Korsak peering out with goofy grins on their face. I glared at them, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Frost said making a gesture of him snapping a whip jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm whipped but I'm whipped cause I have the most gorgeous and intelligent woman as my girlfriend while you are alone with your pillows and sheets," I retorted. I walked back to my desk and picked up my cell phone dialing a number.

"_Hey Ma,"_ Kris greeted with a happy tone.

I smiled, looking down at the drawer, "Hey Kiddo, I like to plan something later on. Probably this evening or tomorrow but can you help me?"

"_Of course but what do you need me to do?"_

"Well, here's my plan…"

* * *

_Here in Walpole, everyone knew who he was because of course, what person who lived in Boston didn't. No one bothered him and two other inmates were his protection detail. They walked around the yard but he was mostly in maximum security, in his cell and still recovering from his incident with Rizzoli with every officer and even the warden watching him._

_His trial was coming up soon and news about Byrne's death had traveled. A man, who worked for O'Rourke, killed Byrne in cold blood. It upset him more than ever especially when Byrne was his enforcer and friend as well. McAllister would pay for what he done that was until recent news came. McAllister was found dead this morning with an ice pick straight through his back and it seemed that it was his boys avenging Byrne's death._

_However, he never placed the hit out. He hadn't even talked to anyone about the deaths. All he knew was from the newspapers he got daily and the gossip that ran through the prison._

_So here, he sat waiting for more gossip to spill as he sat in his normal spot. Suddenly a yell came through and the two bodyguards went to check out the commotion. He was alone and he didn't mind that until he noticed a bit of orange pass by him and a sharp pain went into his side. He gasped in pain as he slid down, groaning in agony. Loud yells began to erupt with a siren going off with the officers quickly running to his side with medics also._

_He tried to stay awake a bit but it was too late. The shadows took over and there was no way to fight it off._

_Not even for a mob boss._

* * *

**A/N: Who got stabbed? What plans does Jane have? And why am I asking these questions? I just want to that's why LOL. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best, it's been a long week and I've been very busy. Also, I had a guest review point out about Kris and asked a couple of questions. I hope I answered some of them and if I didn't then I should be able in the next chapters.**

**But please review, PM, comment, etc! I love them and thank you!**

**Check 'Adventures of Kris Marx' if you haven't  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I did five different rewrites on this but I think I got it right.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Opera is when a guy gets stabbed in the back and instead of bleeding, he sings." - Edward Gardner**_

* * *

Ch. 4: Plans Don't Go As Planned

**Prior to Walpole Attack…**

"_Kris, how are you in means of your performing?"_

"_Well, it's been a while and it depends on what it. I can play it but it will take some time to truly get it right."_

"_You got until tonight."_

"_Gee, no pressure. Do I get to find out what the occasion is?"_

"_Just rehearse this song I'll send you. Also how's your cooking skills?"_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Kris and I enjoyed lunch together as usual but I was soon called in because of the test results came back from the blood. As I returned to the lab, I retrieved the lab results and I walked up the staircase to go to the bullpen to see Jane possibly but as I entered, I saw Sgt. Detective Korsak instead who was waiting at his desk. I glanced over to look Jane's desk but noticed that it was empty. "Hey Doc, what's up," Korsak asked me

"I have the lab results for the stain Jane found earlier," I answered as I handed the report to him. "It is blood and it is actually AB negative which is a rare blood type."

I watched as the senior detective look over the report. "This is good to know especially when we are still doing facial recognition. Once we get a match, we should have the guy's medical records to show his blood type."

I nodded before looking around again. "Vince, by chance, do you know where Jane is," I inquired.

"Oh yeah, she told me to tell you that she would see you at home. I'm glad she left early for once because she needs to relax a bit. She knew that facial would take a while so she decided to head off already."

"Oh thank you," I said to him confused.

_I wonder what Jane is up to._

R&I

I drove up to the house to see the curtains closed. I raised an eyebrow and began to walk over until the door opened to have Kris coming out and closing it. I gaped slightly for she was dressed in a chef's jacket with a black skirt and her bun similar to Jane's. "Kris, you look very beautiful," I told her.

Kris smiled widely, "I was trying to look a bit nice."

"I see that but what's the occasion," I asked as Kris blocked my way. "Kris, can I come in or did you do something wrong?"

Kris gave a small smile, "Give us five minutes okay? _Amabis hoc" _[You will love this]. I laughed gently as I watched Kris slip back into the house with loud chatter. I giggled before I heard the door unlock again to show Kris again, "Ms. Isles, follow me through the foyer to your seating." I nodded as Kris led me inside and I gasped at the sight.

There was beautiful table that stood center of the dinning room to my surprise. Standing by the two chairs was Jane dressed in the slim fitting red dress with her hair down. She smiled at me as she walked up to me kissing my lips gently then pulled back, "Hey honey."

"Hi," I greeted back, still trying to absorb everything that was happening. I looked down at my clothing, feeling flustered, "I feel so underdressed."

"You look beautiful," Jane retorted as she pulled my chair for me. She then took the seat beside me as I looked at her in amazement. She gave her trademark Rizzoli smirk as she asked, "What?"

"I feel like I forgot something when I know I didn't."

"It's just a nice date night, Maura."

"This is not just _another_ date night, Jane. You made this so beautiful."

"Just enjoy, Maura because I got the best chef in Boston cooking for us one night only," she gestured up and I looked up to see Kris standing behind the stove with a goofy grin. Jane leaned and whispered, "I don't know what she's up to but she told me she got it down."

Kris stepped over and cleared her throat, "_Domina, quam ego proponam tibi semper suavissimo elit." _[Ladies, I present you the most delicious meal you will ever have.] Jane and I gave her a confused look before she sighed as she rolled her sleeves up, "I'm making badass food."

"Make sure it is something I can pronounce," Jane retorted.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

The dinner was going great with Kris making a medium rare steak for me and some special fancy pasta I could not pronounce for Maura. I was impressed as well as Maura at Kris' abilities but I think Maura would be more impressed with what else we had up our sleeves. We had finished eating when Kris took off the chef's jacket to show the dark blue blouse she wore as she looked at me, waiting for her signal from me. I was about to nod before my cell phone went off. I groaned loudly while Maura touched my hand softly as I answered the phone annoyed, "What Frankie? This really better be good."

"_Janie, you got to get down here now," I heard my little brother said urgently._

I looked up with a worried at Maura, "Frankie, slow down. What's wrong and where do I need to go?"

"_Doyle was stabbed in Walpole."_

R&I

We entered Walpole on complete lockdown. Maura and I passed through security quickly before meeting up with Frankie. He looked at me curiously at my clothing before I rolled my eyes ignoring the stare as I asked, "What the hell happened?"

"No one knows except that Doyle took a shiv to the side," Frankie explained.

"And Doyle?"

"He's stable but he's going in and out of conscious."

I nodded and Maura and I walked over to the medical ward but I quickly turned around, adding, "Kris is on her way to drop off some clothes for me as well as my sidearm."

As we went down the hall, I suddenly stopped Maura at the doors. "Jane, what's wrong," she asked me concerned at my worried expression.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She touched my cheek, "I'll be fine but we need to talk to Doyle to find out what happened." I nodded and we both walked inside to Frost and Korsak standing at the side. Maura approached as she inquired, "Do you know what happened?"

"According to one security guard, a fight happened between two inmates and a huge crowd formed around the two. When the fight finally broke apart, someone shouted that Doyle was stabbed and the guards came back to a bleeding Paddy Doyle with shiv in his side," Korsak explained.

Maura sat down beside him, observing his side. "It's deep but I don't know if it hit any vital organs," she told me. "Do you have the shiv?"

"Yeah and you won't believe what it was made out of," Frost told me. He lifted the evidence bag up to show an inkwell pen sharpened to a point that made it possible for it to pierce skin. I looked back at Doyle, "Why didn't he get stabbed multiple times if someone was trying to kill him?"

"A warning maybe," Korsak stated.

Suddenly Doyle began to move a bit as he directed his gaze toward Maura. "Joseph…" Doyle suddenly breathed.

I immediately went to his side while Doyle took Maura's hand gently. "Doyle, do you know who stabbed you," I asked him. "Who's Joseph?"

"Joseph…fuckin' bastard…"

"He ordered the hit," I questioned.

"No…he was the one…stabbed…me…fuckin'…prick."

"You need to relax," Maura told him before Doyle closed his eyes, releasing his hand and knocking unconscious. Maura checked his pulse quickly, "He has a weak pulse but he needs to rest."

I nodded before looking up, "We need to find out who is Joseph." Suddenly I heard a knock to see Frankie and Kris standing behind him cautiously looking at Doyle. I raised an eyebrow to see Kris lifting my clothes and gestured for me to come outside. I looked up at Korsak and Frost, "Can you guys start going through the database while I change?"

They both nodded before Frost stopped me for a second. "We got the facials back and I send a couple pics to you," he informed. "Thirty five years old Damian McArthur was charged with forgery and the other is his little brother, Jonah who was charged with possession of an illegal substance which was heroin."

"So we got brothers who killed McAllister. Do we know if they have any affiliation for Doyle?"

"They are part of his gang but they've been off the radar lately," Frost explained.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Do you think the younger brother would be back on the streets doing dope," I inquired.

"It's possible."

I nodded then turned to walk out to meet Kris who was standing at the window gazing at Doyle. I touched her shoulder causing her to jump before I said gently, "Relax."

"Sorry, it's just seeing Doyle like that," she shook her head and handed my clothes to me. I watched as she swallowed and asked, "How's Mom?"

"I don't know but supposedly a man named Joseph stabbed him and I bet there is a lot of Joseph's in this prison."

"Most likely," she glanced over my shoulder before she sighed, "I'm sorry about the plan going out of whack, Ma. We were so close."

"Yeah," I huffed as I ran my hand through my hair. "Things did not go as planned but I'll find another time and it gives you more time to practice." I then glanced back and sighed, "Listen, can I ask you another favor?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Take Maura back home or even back to the lab to start finding fingerprints but I just need her away from Doyle."

She nodded, "Anything else?"

"No…actually yes," I pulled out my cell phone, showing the pictures. "Can you find Rondo and ask him if he's seen these two?"

Kris squinted a bit before nodding, "I can do that."

She began to walk off before I shouted, "And Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"In the morning please."

"Right."

I walked back inside before I looked over at Maura. She was close to Doyle and I gently pulled her away, distancing her from him. "Listen, Kris is going to take you home," I explained to her.

"I want to stay and help."

"Maura, this is already close to you in means of Doyle. I prefer if you can check if there are any fingerprints on the shiv." She frowned and looked down before I cupped her cheek to have her hazel eyes looking into my eyes, "Please do this for me."

She sighed, "Okay, I'll go right now." I kissed her lips gently before she pulled back and began to walk off to change.

R&I

After changing, I met up with Korsak and Frost in the main surveillance room. Korsak looked up at me, "We found the moment Doyle got stabbed. Watch this."

I watched as the two inmates, Doyle's bodyguards moved away from Doyle before a giant crowd formed. We watched another man escape from the crowd. He had a baldhead with his sleeves rolled up and leaned in, stabbing Doyle directly into his side. "That's Joseph," I pointed before I noticed something, "Freeze that picture." Frost stopped and I pointed to the man's arm, "There's a bulldog on his arm too."

"What does the bulldog mean?"

"Don't know but we need to look into it," I stated. I looked at Korsak, "First, Paddy's enforcer then O'Rourke's hit man and now, Doyle. Vince, you don't think a war is starting, do you?"

He pressed his lips together then said, "I don't know, Janie. But it's not a good sign when Paddy Doyle is a victim too."

* * *

**Oh my god, that was hard but yay, chapter done. Season 4 is almost here! Yay! Please review, PM, comment, etc! I love reviews because they make me happy! Check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx' if you haven't!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We see an old friend from 'Like Father, Like Daughter' but don't worry, you don't have to go back if you don't want to. If you like to, it's Ch. 3. As you can also see, I change the summary a bit, it sounds a bit better to me. Okay enough of me talking and on with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Everyone has his reasons." - Jean Renoir**_

* * *

Ch. 5: The Reason Why

**Maura's POV**

"How did you get here," I inquired to Kris as we were walking out of Walpole. I noticed that she had change from her skirt that she was wearing to jeans with a simple BPD t-shirt. She handed me a motorcycle helmet, as I stated, "No, I'm not in the mood to get motorcycle hair, Kris."

"Mom, please put it on," Kris insisted as she placed her helmet on. I gave in and placed the helmet on before climbing on the cycle, wrapping my arms around her waist. She glanced over again, "Where to?"

"The morgue, please."

R&I

"Kris, you don't have to stay here," I told her as we entered the morgue. She placed the motorcycle helmets down on the sofa before I looked at her, "Go home please."

"Ma gave me something to do but-" she glanced out at the bodies outside then at my computer. "I think I should just hang out here for a bit."

I sighed, knowing Kris was doing this to keep an eye on me. Like Jane, she hovered over me anxiously and this was one of those times where I really didn't want Kris to be near me. I needed to be isolated and maybe talk to the dead to help me cope with what has transpired. "Kris, if you have to do something for Jane, can you please go upstairs," I told her.

She opened her mouth for a moment before closing. She nodded before kissing my cheek and walked out. As she walked out, I looked back at my computer screen rubbing my forehead before I glanced at the evidence.

_Time to get to work._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"So that's a good lead," I pointed out, "we need to find out what the tattoo means."

"I'm on it," Frost answered before turning around to another computer. He began to do a database search of the tattoo image.

"He was quick enough to stab him and was smart enough to avoid showing his face to the camera. But why did he stab Doyle of all people?"

"It could be another hit," Korsak mentioned.

"That's weird."

"What," I questioned back as I looked back at Frost. He zoomed in on the image before showing pictures of men in uniform. "Okay, why am I looking at uniform men and the bulldog?"

"Supposedly, this bulldog represents the United States Marines."

"You got to be kidding me. A marine a murderer, I don't believe it," Korsak argued.

Suddenly a dark thought came back as I remembered something Kris said nearly a year and a half ago. _"My dad was a marine, a Gunnery Sergeant. He taught me how to shoot and do hand-to-hand combat. When he came back from deployment, he changed. He became cold, harsher, and more violent," _I remembered Kris told me about her father. "Looks can be deceiving, Vince," I informed quietly as I looked down, touching my hands.

"How so?"

"Look at Adrian Marx at where he is at and where his daughter is at," I retorted. "I'm going to call Kris and see if she knows any info about the tattoo." They nodded while I stepped out to get on my phone. I dialed Kris' number as I heard a loud grunt, "Kiddo, you awake?"

"_Yeah…fun fact, the cots in the cot room is so not comfortable whatsoever," _she groaned. I heard her yawn before she asked, _"So what's up?"_

"So we've found tattoos on the attacker and the murder suspect for McAllister. They are both bulldogs and supposedly they represent-"

"_Marines,"_ she completed.

"Yeah, so do you have any ideas?"

"_Unfortunately no. Though Adrian was a marine, he didn't have one but I was about to go out and check on Rondo."_

"Okay, Kiddo. Do you know if Maura got the fingerprints back?" Suddenly I heard a beep, I glanced back at my phone noticing that Maura was calling also, "Speak of the devil, she's calling me right now. I'll talk to you later, Kris."

"_Alright Ma and I should let you know sooner or later about what Rondo tells me. Hey, if you get information out from the suspect, you should see if you could relay it to me. Might narrow my search a bit."_

"No problem." I hanged up and began to walk back into the room with Korsak and Frost, "Hey Maura, you are on speaker with Frost and Korsak too."

"_Your fingerprints just came back,_" Maura told me. I leaned against the table, listening to her. _"The person's name is Joseph Martinez, he's twenty six years old with a murder charge on him for a drive by he did last year on a rival gang. Also I check out the blood to see that it belongs to Jonah McArthur, he was bleeding when he helped his brother stab McAllister."_

"Back doing drugs maybe?"

"_There wasn't any in the blood I tested it."_

"Hmm…Thanks Maura, I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye Jane."_

I looked up at the screen as Frost brought the picture up of Joseph Martinez on the screen. He was baldheaded with a dark brown goatee, he had multiple tattoos on his body but the main one that was on his right forearm was a giant bulldog. "He must have been paid," I thought aloud.

Korsak nodded, "Especially when he already has a murder charge against him."

"I say we go find out."

R&I

Korsak and I entered the interrogation room to see Joseph Martinez looking down at the table. He looked up as we entered, stating, "Yo, you can't keep me here. I didn't do anything."

"Oh yes we can especially when you made your own shiv out of a pen," I retorted.

Joseph looked up at me then at Korsak, "Great, I'm being accused of something I didn't do from a two _gringos_." [white people]

"_Cállate _[Shut up]," I suddenly ordered causing Joseph to raise an eyebrow. Korsak looked at me curiously, as I retorted, "Kris taught me some words but Joe…Joey, we have a shiv that has your fingerprints all over it. So we are going to start answering questions now or charged with attempted murder to your _already_ life sentence in prison."

"I like you," Joseph smirked at me before he reclined back. "Yeah, I made the shiv so what?"

Korsak sat down, "It was just used to stab Paddy Doyle."

"It wasn't me."

I looked at Korsak as he shook his head. I then glanced down at Joseph's arm to see the bulldog tattoo. "Were you in the marines," I asked gesturing to the tattoo as I sat down.

"How did you-" he stopped and shook his head, "No, my younger brother was."

"Was," Korsak inquired.

Joseph looked down at the tattoo, tracing it before saying, "He died in Afghanistan two months ago. I got the tattoo when he first enlisted to show my support until I…joined the wrong crowd. I screwed up and my Mama was so devastated, losing one son to crime and the other for freedom."

I sat down and looked at him, "Your tattoo was there, Joseph. Don't make this more difficult on your mother and tell me what happened?"

Joseph sighed, rubbing his forehead. He looked over his shoulder several times before looking back at us. He leaned in, "This doesn't leave this room right?" Korsak and I nodded as he continued on, "After my brother died, my Ma got very sick. It was too much for her to lose her youngest son. My father told me that the bills were piling up and her health was getting worse. She was dying…"

I felt a tinge of sympathy, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "I can't get out to help my parents and my father already worked two jobs."

"Then why stab Doyle?"

"Two days ago, a man came to visit me and told me that he can help me. He would give about two hundred thousand cash and send to my parents. I asked him what the catch was and he told me that all I had to do was find a way to injure or kill Paddy Doyle. That was all I had to do. I knew whom he was talking about and I asked him why? All he answered was it was simply business and if I did this I could get the money immediately." He rubbed his head, "I agreed and I made a shiv after the visit was over. I was trying to find the right moment and then that fight broke out; I took the opportunity and stabbed him. I just needed the money…" He then lowered his head and began to cry, "I'm so sorry, Mama…"

I glanced at Korsak and he nodded to me as I said softly, "Joseph…" He looked up as I asked slowly, "I need to know what the man's name was?"

Joseph looked up, "The man's name was…Dam...Dan…"

"Damian?"

"Yeah, he was telling me that his younger brother had the same type of tattoo like me. Some coincidence but he told me to do that and he'll send the money over. All in cash and immediately," Joseph explained. "I just did this all for my parents…"

Korsak and I gave a sad smile as we nodded to the other officers to take him away. They grabbed him and helped him out with his chains dragging against the floor. We walked back out to see Frost who asked, "So Doyle's own men sent a person to stab him? That's really fucked up."

"We should trace the money unfortunately," Korsak stated. "It might lead us back to Damian or even his brother."

"One way or another, we have to find something," I told both of them.

_I hope Kris finds something out._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

After some sleep and food in my system, I decided to go looking for Rondo. I went to a coffee shop that was close to BPD where I could sit and watch people pass by and it happened to be an area Rondo hung out often because of the coffee. Therefore, to make things easier for me, I did the best thing to lure him. I sat down watching the people pass by me, hoping Rondo would find me as I place the latté I bought in the empty spot in front of me.

"Cinnamon," I heard suddenly causing me to turn around to look over my shoulder. I smirked slightly as he approached, "Hey Cinnamon, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, Rondo," I retorted before gesturing to the seat in front of me. He took the seat before he looked down at the cup. He pointed at it before I nodded and he picked it up to sip it.

He smiled, "Mmm…not even Vanilla gets it this good."

"Don't think that the latté is for free, Rondo. I need a favor."

"Go ahead, Cinnamon. I am all ears," Rondo told me. I pulled out my cell phone and pulled up the two photos showing them to him. He took a quick glance at them, "I've never seen them before. This got to do with Vanilla's two homicides?"

"Yeah, these two are going to be questioned about it. They are involved with Patrick Doyle and a couple of other things."

"That's bad…"

I nodded, "Are you sure you haven't seen them before, Rondo?"

"I'm positive."

I looked at the photo before gesturing to the youngest brother, "Maybe you know someone who can help me? I need to find this out for Vanilla."

Rondo looked at me for a moment before he nodded, releasing a sigh. "There's one guy…I don't like him and he's an ex-junkie but he hears things about the drugs more than I do. His name is Rodrigo-"

My eyebrows rose immediately to my hairline, "Fuentez?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Unfortunately."

R&I

Rondo told me that Rodrigo wasn't far from the area I was at so I decided to call Jane also because Rodrigo could get jumpy. I waited at a bench before I noticed Jane's cruiser pull up and park in front of me. I stood up, walking over to her as she stepped out of the car, greeting me, "Hey, you got any info yet?"

I shook my head, "Rondo didn't know anything so he gave me another lead unfortunately, it's from Rodrigo."

"The douche, who attacked you about a year and half ago," Jane questioned with crossed arms. I nodded and she shook her head, "I don't think you should."

"He doesn't know you and he hates cops."

"Then why will he talk to you?"

"He owes me," I answered simply. We walked down a couple blocks before I noticed him, he was slightly jumpy with his body and he had grown his goatee a bit. He was leaning up against the wall before I approached, "Hello Rodrigo."

The ex- junkie jumped as he looked up at me, "Santa Maria, it's got to be seeing a ghost…you can't be…I thought…holy shit…"

"Good to see you too, Rodrigo," I retorted leaning against the wall with Jane closely behind. "How long has it been? A year or so since you last saw me when I dropped the charges on you." He swallowed and I smirked a bit, "_Gato consiguió su lengua, Rodrigo?_" [Cat got your tongue, Rodrigo?]

He shook his head, "I thought you were…last thing I heard was that Adrian had you."

"And Adrian's dead, Rodrigo. You should know that by now especially since you are still alive."

"What do you want, Marx?"

"Rumor has it that you know several things that have been going on," Jane questioned for me. She slowly pushed her jacket back to show her sidearm and her badge.

Rodrigo looked up at Jane with eyes wide before looking back at me, "You brought the fuzz? What are you now? An informant?"

I shook my head, "That's my Ma."

He laughed, "Someone was dumb enough to adopt you. That is hilarious."

"Rodrigo, let's make this simple," I told him as I leaned in, "don't insult my family because you owe me for dropping the charges." He backed away and swallowed harshly as I spoke, "I need you to give me some information and I'll pay you for your services, not my Ma but me. _My_ money."

He seemed to relax at that. He stood up a bit straighter as he inquired, "How much, Kris?"

"Depends on the info."

"What do you want to know?" I pulled out my phone showing the pictures before he looked up at me, "What about them?"

"The youngest brother is a junkie and I know some junkies get back into habit so…"

"Jonah went back to doing dope yeah," he answered. "His older brother somehow got some money and has been helping in his brother's habit. The tattoo, I know it's a Marine tattoo, but he's no marine. He did it for show."

"Anything else," Jane pushed more.

He placed his hand out to her and she was about to pull out her wallet before I stopped her. I pulled out my wallet handing him twenty-five dollars but held back another ten dollars, "Answer her."

He glared at me before he looked at Jane. "Supposedly, there have been issues lately with the Irish families," he leaned in for the money while I handed it to Jane who held it back. He clenched his jaw, "The issues are that there is a bit of an up rise against the hierarchy. I don't know who or why but it seems the older generation are being whacked, if you get my drift." Jane handed him the money while I also handed Jane's card. He looked down at it, "What's this?"

"If you have more info, you tell her and I pay you," I told him.

Jane and I began to walk away with Jane asking, "You think he will?"

I shrugged. "Kris," I quickly turned to see Rodrigo before he added, "Jonah is a dope fiend and I mean, really bad as in worse then _your_ brother. Once he starts jonesing then he'll try to buy more and most likely in Boston Common." He then looked down, "You are not the same kid that I knew a while back. You are not as…hostile. You don't have to pay me money, just some burgers would work."

"If you want."

"Yeah," he nodded. "If I get some info, I'll let your…Ma know."

"Thanks Rodrigo." We resumed walking before reaching to Jane's cruiser. I opened the passenger door and stepped in with Jane stepping in. I looked at her, "Now what?"

"We keep digging and start doing surveillance at Boston Common while _you_ go hang out with your Mom or do something a _normal _teenager does."

I smiled, "When am I ever normal, Ma?"

"That's true."

* * *

**Next chapter will have fluff, crime, and just stuff. I know we are anxiously waiting for Jane to propose but have no fear, I'm thinking it up. Please review, PM, comment, etc! I love reviews so please review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

**Additional disclaimer: I do not own the song, 'I Wanna Grow Old with You' from The Wedding Singer. I'm simply borrowing it for an important use. Lyrics in bold and italics and also, you are going to love me for this!**

* * *

"_**You complete me." - Jerry Maguire**_

* * *

Ch. 6: I Wanna Grow Old with You

**Maura's POV**

I sat in my office looking over Paddy Doyle's medical report. He was going to live but he's going to be in ICU for a bit until it was clear. I worried about her especially with Doyle, unknown to both Jane and Kris, he asked about Kris.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_Jane had walked out to grab her clothing from Kris. I looked back at Doyle while Detectives Frost and Korsak were talking toward the side. I suddenly felt my hand being touched as I looked down to see Doyle looking at me groggily. "You need to relax," I whispered._

_He glanced over toward the window. I looked back to see Kris and Jane talking before looking back at him. "How is she," he asked quietly._

"_Why do you care?"_

"_She's my granddaughter that's why."_

_I shook my head, "She's not and don't go near her."_

"_She'll come to me, Maura…she's as curious as you are."_

"_You don't-"_

"_She'll do anything for you and Rizzoli. Don't underestimate for her."_

* * *

I released a sigh before I glanced over at a picture frame, which held a picture of Kris sitting on her bed, reading a book with her glasses peering over her nose. It was just a random day that Angela had decided to take photos and caught Kris in a very relaxed state. I smiled before I heard a small knock causing me to smile a bit wider to see Jane at the door, leaning against it.

"Hey," she greeted softly. I gestured her to come in and she did, closing the door locking it then closing the blinds. I stood up and she wrapped her arms around my body, kissing the top of my head again.

"Did you just get back," I asked her softly.

She nodded, "Kris got some info for me so we are going to start digging into it tomorrow. I'm just here if you found anything else."

"I'm still waiting on a couple lab tests. I had McAllister's whiskey being tested currently." Jane raised an eyebrow as I continued on, "You were wondering how come he didn't resist his attackers and I was also wondering the same thing. I wanted to see if there was just whiskey."

"You think someone slipped something into his drink?"

"Dr. Isles," I heard Senior Criminalist Chang knocked on the door. I walked over and unlocked the door as she stood at the door handing me a file. "The results from the whiskey glass," she told me.

"Thank you, Susie." I closed the door, opening the file and immediately began to read the results. My eyes widened in surprise before handing them to Jane, "I know now that that someone slipped something into his drink."

Jane took the file and began to read it before looking back at me. "Maura, I need this translated a bit," she told me. I took the file back, opening it back up with her head on her shoulder.

"In the whiskey, it was tested positive that it had _Flunitrazepam," _Jane looked at me again with her 'English please' look. I sighed, saying, "It's _Rohypnol._"

"Roofies? He was drugged with roofies. Now that answers a lot of why he wouldn't be able to fight back but how the hell did that get into his drink?" She began to pace back and forth until she stopped, "The only person who could have accessed is the bartender but he was in the stock room when the attack happened." Jane looked at me before rubbing her forehead, "We have to get him tomorrow because Korsak and Frost are ready to pass out and also Kris is at home. Kid worked her ass to find info for me."

I looked up from the file, "What did she do?"

"Rondo knew nothing but Kris found Rodrigo," I made a face and she nodded, "I know but he's my CI for the time being. The youngest McArthur is doing dope and he's usually in Boston Common and we are going to do surveillance."

"And Joseph?"

"He did it for money, so we have to trace it back to his mother and father." I looked down and sat back at my desk with Jane noticing immediately. She approached me and kissed my forehead, "What's wrong?"

"Doyle is going to make a full recovery."

"That's good." I grimaced and she got onto her knees to have her look at me, "There's something else, isn't there?"

I nodded, "Doyle asked about Kris…"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know but I'm maybe worrying too much," I assured before kissing her hands. I stood up, pulling her up with me before smiling, "Let's just go home." I could still see Jane with an unsure look, wanting to press more about the subject but instead of pushing it.

She simply nodded, "Yeah, let's go home cause I'm ready to pass out."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"How do you do that," Judith complained as I placed my knight down on the board, placing her into checkmate. I smiled and stood up, grabbing a glass water with my back toward her.

I could hear her shift a bit as I stated, "Jude, don't you dare try to cheat." I peered over my shoulder and she stuck out her tongue at me before I turned back around to sit down. "Want to try again," I asked her with a cheeky smile.

"Hell no, I learned from you how to play but I will still lose against you," Jude retorted as she helped me collect the pieces, placing them back into the box. "I don't know how you can win so many times and not lose once?"

"Oh, I've lost but against my Mom. She plays a bit better than me and the big kicker is that my Ma can play me but I have to beg her to play."

Jude laughed, "The great badass Detective Rizzoli plays chess. That's really cool." We entered my bedroom with me going into my closet to place the chessboard away while I heard Jude at my desk. "You don't clean your desk, Kris. I seriously don't know how you find anything and hey, that's sheet music."

"Don't touch anything, Jude. I've been trying to do something for my Ma and it keeps getting interrupted."

"Fine, fine," she backed away and jumped onto my bed. I smirked a bit before returning to my desk before hearing my phone going off. I grabbed it while Jude sang, "Boyfriend alert." I threw a pillow at her as I flipped my phone open.

**Hey, whatcha doing,**Aaron texted.

**Nothing, just messing w/ Jude. How's the Big Apple?**

**It's nice, weird not seeing u though. Miss u,**I smile a bit while Judith looked over my shoulder, "Ew, make me barf."

I rolled my eyes and texted back, **Miss u 2. I'll talk 2 u soon.** I looked back at Judith who was going through my drawers causing me to wiggle my nose a bit in annoyance, "Judith, will you quit going through my drawers like the nosey friend you are?"

"I'm bored," Judith complained as she opened the drawer at my nightstand.

"Not that-" I heard it slide open and she gasped slightly causing me to close my eyes slightly as I finished my statement, "one…"

Judith placed her hand into the drawer and pulled the object out. I looked at the object for a moment before looking away, walking over to my desk while Judith observed it and asked, "Why the hell do you have a pocketknife in your drawer?"

"I had it a while and I first had it taken away from me back when my father was on a war path, trying to kill me. Ma gave it back to me a bit later…"

* * *

_**Flashback…a year and half ago…**_

_I had returned from the hospital with my injuries still healing. I heard a knock at my door as I said, "Come in." Jane and Maura came in and took a seat on my bedside as I sat up a bit._

"_This belongs to you," Jane mumbled before handing the pocketknife back at me. I took the knife back and looked at it as she continued on, "You have to get rid of it. Understand? I don't want Maura or me to see it, I don't care how you get rid of it but I do not want to see it ever again in your possession, Kris."_

"_But-"_

"_Kris, you are not your father. This just shows that you hold attachment to it. Get rid of it, please," Maura pleaded._

_I glanced down and clenched it before I nodded, "I will."_

* * *

"You never got rid of it," Judith asked as she looked down at it.

I shook my head, "I forgot for a while that I still kept it. I had placed it in the drawer for a later time to get rid of it. But as time went, I still had nightmares…some of them were scarier than others with Adrian trying to…you know what…never mind, just put it back please." Judith looked at me cautiously before placing the knife back. She closed the drawer before I sighed, "This stays between you and me, okay? Promise okay?"

"I promise," Judith vowed as she placed her pinkie out. I wrapped my pinkie around hers, smiling a bit.

I was never going to tell my horrors to Judith. Sure, she knew about the hell I went through but she didn't need to know the details especially the fact that I kept the knife to know that I had control. There wasn't going to be a knife coming to hurt my family or me.

_I was in control and I wasn't going to lose it ever again. As long as only Judith know then it is fine but this must stay between us._

R&I

Jane and Maura got home really late because I was in bed and half asleep. I heard them open my door before I heard Jane whisper, "I guess I'm staying the night?"

"Of course," Maura answered. I heard feet walk off but I also heard Maura's high heels walking into my room. She sat on my bedside, running her hand through my hair before kissing my forehead. "Why does Doyle have interest in you," I felt my breath hitch slightly but she continued to run her hand through my hair, "I don't care what he says no one will hurt us." She then leaned over and kissed my forehead before whispering, "Good night sweetie."

As she walked out, I sat up immediately taking in a deep breath in before releasing. I glanced at the drawer before looking away from it, laying back down.

_Sleep a better dream…that's all you have to do._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I awoke to the sound of music playing and it was soft too. _Kris_, I slowly pulled out of Maura's embrace which was her arm wrapped around my waist. She whimpered a bit before grabbing my pillow hugging it tightly causing me to smile. I looked at my side drawer, opening it slowly, pulling out the ring box. I slipped into the pocket of my pajamas before I kissed Maura's forehead.

I slowly closed the door and I began to walk down the hallway. The music became louder before I noticed a cup on the kitchen counter; I picked it up then turned to see Kris at the piano.

Her body was hunched over the sheet music, fixing notes with a pencil before she noticed something and erased it. She looked at the sheet music before frowning then tossing it aside behind her back. "_Can't believe I'm doing this,_" she sung quietly as she pressed a chord. _"It sounds so corny in piano…I might as well put it in guitar like it originally was."_

"That's if you want," I told her causing her to jump and clenched her heart quickly before looking over her shoulder, glaring at me. I started to laugh before she stood up, walking over to the kitchen counter. "Hey Kiddo," I greeted gently after I finished laughing. After a moment seeing her sit down in front of me, she whispered the greeting back then took a sip of her coffee. "Did you sleep because you look like death walked over you," I asked.

"Thanks you look great too, Ma. I slept," she assured me. Suddenly a loud thud came from outside causing Kris to jump with her hand close to the handle of one of the kitchen knives. I raised an eyebrow in surprise as I watched the tension in her right hand seemed to come to life. Kris gazed at the knife with a cautious look before she removed her hand and moved to a chair. She closed the drawer and rested her hand back on the table with her scar almost white from cutting the circulation a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bit jumpy that's all," Kris answered. She released her fist then smiled before saying, "A lot on my mind lately."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about the tattoos and I remembered about this old man I met back in East Boston. The man was in World War II and he was telling me about how he got his. He saw this poster of a dachshund with a spiked helmet that had an Iron Cross; it was what the Nazis used. So Corps used a bulldog for the Marines, he was a kind man with what the Marines represented."

"That is?"

"Honor, integrity, and hope." Suddenly her look grew a bit darker as she looked down at her cup. "Promise you give me your honest opinion," she asked. I nodded and she looked up at me, "is the case bad enough that your lives are in danger?" I bit my bottom lips slightly and truthfully, I wasn't sure but I knew that Kris knew that whatever Doyle was involved in, it was going to be bad. That was the problem with having an over observant kid was that she noticed everything even when you hide it. "Ma," I looked up at her before sighing, "is it?"

_Lie to her for now because you are not even sure._ "Everything is fine, Kris," her expression softened a bit before I hugged her shoulder, "don't worry about it okay?" She nodded and resumed drinking her coffee while I took a sip out of mine. After a couple minutes of silence, I then said, "So how's the practicing?"

"Hard…I'm lucky I know how to read sheet music but Adam Sandler?"

"Don't make fun of my song choice."

"I'm not. I actually think it's sweet and funny because it's something that makes me laugh then I want to cry about how sweet it is," she stated.

"Yeah, yeah. So…are you able to maybe play possibly soon," I asked her nonchalantly.

"How soon," she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Um…this morning…"

Kris suddenly began to cough. She placed her cup down, clearing her throat before wiping her mouth a bit before asking, "That's now, Ma." I nodded and she chuckled in Latin, "Te insane."[You are crazy] She then stood up and walked quickly down the hallway while I patted my pocket.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I groggily awoke to the sound of a guitar coming toward the door. "Jane, can you tell Kris to play away from the door," I stated before I noticed that Jane wasn't beside me. I sat up a bit before I heard the guitar playing coming closer until the door opened to show Kris walking in with her light blue robe on and the guitar over her body. I gave a surprise look before I asked, "Kris, what are you-"

Suddenly Jane came in as Kris continued to strum the tune before Jane opened her mouth, singing softly, _"__**I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad. Carry you around when your arthritis is bad. Oh, all I wanna do is grow old with you**__."_

I let out a giggle feeling tears sprang out of my eyes slowly. It was a very big rarity to hear Jane sing and when she did, I took in every moment. However, having both Kris playing and Jane singing to me was something special. All of it made my heart beat faster especially Jane serenading.

Jane smiled a bit as she continued on, _"__**I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches, Build you a fire if the furnace breaks**__," _I turned to step out of bed but she stopped me and got onto her knees, _"__**oh, it could be so nice growing old with you**__."_

"_**I'll miss you, kiss you**__," _Kris and her harmonized.

"_**Give you my coat when you are cold**__."_

"_**Need you, feed you**__…"_

"_**Even let you hold the remote control**__,"_ Jane suddenly went to her pocket causing me to gasp a bit as a box appeared in her hand. I glanced up at Kris who smiled widely at me with tears starting to form in her eyes. I looked back at Jane who looked up at me nervously. Suddenly the music stopped but Jane continued to sing to me, _"__**So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink…put you to bed when you've had too much to drink…oh I could be the woman that grows old with you…I wanna grow old with you**__."_

I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks as Jane leaned up a bit wiped them away. I touched her cheek, "That was beautiful, Jane."

"Maura," she rasped. She went back onto her knee and opened the box to show the beautiful ring. She let out a small chuckle before asking, "As corny as it sounds, will you grow old with me and marry me?"

"Do I really get to hold the remote?"

"Only once in a while but yeah…"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes Jane." Jane smiled widely and slipped the ring on before she lifted me up and kissed me passionately before I heard a loud cheer. I pulled back to see Kris who was still standing with the guitar, I chuckled and opened my arms to her. She placed the guitar down and quickly walked over to us, joining in our hug.

"Only person who I would never thought would sing a song that Adam Sandler sung," Kris chirped in before having Jane push her away causing her to land on the bed with a fit of laughter. Jane gave a playful glare before she joined in the laughter and we joined Kris on the bed.

* * *

**My jaw hurts from smiling. I was going through a lot of other songs but I was thinking Jane wouldn't go super all out rock star so I thought something as simple as this would work. But, oh boy, there's still so much to come now and if you didn't know, the pocketknife was brought up in Ch. 3 of 'Like Father, Like Daughter'. What's going to happen next? Well, I'm working on it! So please review, comment, etc! You know I love them!**

**Also, check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx' because I reached Ch. 30 that's like huge for me! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

_**"Mighty things from small beginnings grow." - John Dryden****  
**_

* * *

Ch. 7: It Begins

**Jane's POV**

_About an hour or two later…_

Our celebration of the engagement was placed on halt when I heard my phone ringing. Korsak and Frost found the bartender and brought him in for interrogation. I got dressed while Kris and Maura were going to stay home for the time being. We didn't discuss on when we were going to tell anyone but I knew it was going to be soon before Ma found out on accident or through the grapevine. That would be horrible and I would never hear the end of it.

I drove down and entered the bullpen to see Korsak standing at the interrogation window when I approached him. "Hey, I just got your text," I told him as I handed him a cup of coffee. He took a sip before glancing at me with a curious look then I looked back at him. "What? Do I got something on my face," I asked him.

He shook his head and gestured to the bartender, forty-two years old Jason Max, "He was ready to run. His bags were packed and had a one-way ticket to California. When we came, he told us 'don't take me in, we don't know what you are doing'."

"Time to find out what's up then," I told him as we walked over to the door to open it.

As we entered, he looked up at us with a terrified look in his eyes. "You can't keep me here," he told us loudly.

"I think we can when you are suspected of being an accessory to murder," I informed as I sat down.

The bartender swallowed harshly. "Murder," he stuttered, "I didn't have anything to do with what happened to McAllister."

"Then why were there traces of _Rohypnol_ in his drink then, Max? It didn't just magically appear in his drink."

"I had nothing to do with it," he declined again.

Korsak placed the crime scene photos on the table. "McAllister was just sitting at the bar counter when you gave him a glass of whiskey as requested. You then went to stock room to count stock," Korsak told him.

Max looked down at the photos as I watched his fingers tap a bit. I took the photo of McAllister's body showing him, "However, McAllister didn't know that in his whiskey was a roofie. He drank it a bit before the drug began to affect him and then Doyle's men came and stabbed him with an ice pick. You helped them and you are going down with it."

"No," Max slammed his fist. He ran his hand through his hair before looking around. He looked almost spooked and even Korsak noticed it. "My life was threatened," he told us.

I leaned in, "Explain."

"Prior to McAllister's arrival, a man came in. He was one of O' Rourke's men."

"What?"

"It was Noah Carrey. He's one of O' Rourke's younger men, he's about twenty seven years old and he's one of my customers. I know he did bad stuff but I kept a tight lip. _He _told me that if I didn't put the drug in that he would come back with two other people and he would have me beaten up and tortured until I was dead. All I did was drug him and that was it."

"The murder?"

Max shook his head, "I didn't know about it. It caught me off guard when I heard the yells." Korsak and I looked at each other before we stood up. Max frantically looked up at us, "What happens to me?"

"You are charged with conspiracy but because you were cooperative, I think it will look good for you. Immunity is possible if this goes to trial," I informed him.

As we approached the door, opening it, we heard him sigh and he placed his head on the table, "This is what I get for knowing the mob. I should have left years ago."

We then left the room, closing the door and walking over to the bullpen where Frost and Frankie were working on tracking the money. "Have you found anything with the money," I asked him as I sat down at my desk.

"No fingerprints and it were all in cash," Frost answered. "The Martinez family was very upset when they had to give back the money. Mom is still pretty sick but what about you guys?"

"Max says that he was force to do it by one of O' Rourke's men," Korsak answered.

"What?"

"That's what our reaction was," I told him. I peered at my computer, "O'Rourke's man has his own hit man doped to be killed by two of Doyle's men. That also makes me wonder how Doyle knew Joseph if he said that he didn't know them?"

"I wonder that too," Korsak wondered.

"Then Rodrigo tells Kris and me that there is a power issue but we need to find the youngest McArthur."

"He's a junkie right," Frankie asked.

I nodded, "Yeah but I need you to start trying to find lead about one of the O' Rourke's men. His name is Noah Carrey and I need you to see if you can find anything about him."

"No problem, sis."

He was about to walk away but I noticed that I had all the guys there doing different jobs. "Wait Frankie," I told him. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me while Frost and Korsak looked up as well. I bit my lower lip and released a sigh, "I've got something to tell you guys."

There is a long silence with me trying to form the words as best I can. I only had the bullpen for so long with them before the other detectives especially Crowe came back. "Well spit it out," Frankie commented.

I scratched the back of my head before leaning back in my chair. "Maura and I are engaged," I finally said to them

"Alright Janie!"

"That's great, partner," Frost said.

Korsak smirked, "Is she going to make an honest woman out of you?"

"Shut up," I laughed.

Frankie shook his head, "She's already whipped."

I stood up and hit him with the file. "Am not," I argued before Frost and Korsak both made whipping gestures causing me to hit them also. I shook my head before I heard my cell phone go off, I looked down at it to see a text from Maura. **Save me, **it said as I quickly placed my phone back. "I'll be back; I got to go safe Maura from Ma."

I grabbed my jacket and I quickly walked over to the elevator, hoping Maura didn't develop hives yet.

R&I

"Maura, are you wearing a ring," I heard my Ma questioned immediately. I quickly ran out of the elevator to the café before Ma questioned again, "Why do you have a ring?"

"Well, you see," Maura tried to answer.

"Oh my god…"

Once I entered, a loud squeal came out and Ma wrapped her arms around me in a big hug. "Ah Ma, let go of me," I told her trying to breathe.

"My baby is marrying a doctor," she cried out happily. "I'm so happy and oh, when are you two going to do the wedding? Does Kris know? You have to-"

"Ma," I cut her off. She looked at me as I sat down with Maura calmly as I said, "Kris knows and we aren't sure yet but can I have some coffee please?" She nodded and quickly walked into the kitchen before I looked at Maura, "You sure you want to be part of the craziness?"

Maura nodded, smiling at me, "I already said yes, Jane. I don't plan on changing it because of your mother."

"Okay, that was your last chance." I smiled at her while Ma gave me my coffee, she was about to open her mouth before I stopped fast, "Not now, Ma. I have to go do more work."

"Janie, you are engaged! You need to do an engagement party or something."

I shook my head, "Ma, please 'no' parties. Maura and I are too busy right now." Ma was ready to argue before a customer reached the counter. She turned around in a huff before I looked at Maura raising an eyebrow at her, giving her a 'you sure' look.

Maura nodded and gave a small smile before I rolled my eyes. I glanced at my watch, "I have to go do surveillance but if you get anything, call me okay?"

"I will but the doctor's told me that Doyle wishes to see me, he won't let anyone touch him. He said he will only see me."

I frowned at this, "I want you to go with Frost or Frankie…"

"I will but Jane, don't tell Kris for now. I have to tell her," Maura told me softly. I nodded and she touched my cheek, "You better get going."

I stood up from my chair but touched her hand gently, "Be careful."

"I will. You be careful too."

"I promise I will."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I entered the house to see Kris busy making dinner, humming to herself. When she heard the door shut, she turned around and smiled, "Hey Mom, just in time for dinner." I placed my purse on the counter and my jacket on the chair, Kris watched these gestures and turned off the stove. "I guess not," she stated, "you are going back to work?"

"Frankie is coming to pick me up," I told gently.

"Oh, why is that?"

I took a seat, "Kris, you understand that you have a very big privilege in knowing where Jane and I are at all times. What I'm about to tell you, you may not like."

Kris peered over her glasses and sat down. "Okay, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Paddy Doyle." Her jaw clenched, as she looked away, "Kris, he wishes to see me."

"You are right, I don't like it. You shouldn't go especially without Ma, you don't know if your own life is in danger," Kris argued.

I shook my head, "I'm going with Frankie. Just trust me on this."

"Mom, I do trust you but I don't trust Doyle. He's hurt a bunch people and someone is after him. I think you should go when Ma is around and-"

"And Kris, I gave you a privilege to know where I am," I snapped at her. She became silent and looked down as I stood up, "I know what Doyle has done and I don't need you to remind me that, Krislyn."

"Then why go?"

"Because it is part of my job, Kris. You are not in charge of me either because _I _am the parent and one more word, you'll be grounded," her jaw clenched again as she looked down, "I need you to support me on this." Kris didn't say a word but simply nodded to me. I grabbed my jacket as I leaned over and kissing her cheek. "I'll be back home soon, don't wait up," I told her before I walked over to the door.

"_Tutus,_" [Be safe] Kris whispered softly before she turned away back to the food. She looked at the towel in her hands before she tossed it aside and placed the food in the fridge saying to Bass, "I suddenly lost my appetite, Bass."

As I walked out and locked the door, I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Jane's number. _"Hey Maura, everything okay,"_ she immediately asked.

"I told Kris," I said to her as I was walking to Frankie's cruiser.

"_How did it go?"_

"We argued about it."

"_I figured she might have."_

"I had to threat her with grounding, what does that tell you?"

"_I don't know but I could have Ma take her to my apartment because I dropped off Jo Friday there this morning._"

"I think that will help her. Jo always seemed to get her mind off things."

"_Okay, I love you Maura."_

"Love you too."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_Support…help…how the fuck does she think I would support it?_

Jane had called the house, telling me to pick up Jo Friday from her apartment. Then she told me that Nonna was going to pick me up and I figured why she did that. Nonna made me feel slightly better with food and funny stories. It was distraction that I was willing to had but in the back of my head, I worried about Maura I released a sigh as I entered Nonna's car quietly before slamming it shut. She looked at me before touching my hand, "I know you are worrying but they are smart. Remember they are the best."

"I have no doubt in that," I informed her. "I just don't like that I have to sit around while possibly they may get hurt."

"Sweetie, I've been doing the same thing but we have to trust them. It's part of their jobs."

"Sure, part of their jobs," I nodded.

I was quiet the rest of the ride, looking out of the window as we drove down to Ma's apartment. When we pulled up, I stepped out of the car with Nonna and we ascended the staircase before a man bumped into my shoulder harshly. "What the hell," I mumbled to myself as I watched him place his hood up and began to walk away from the complex fast. I rubbed my shoulder and we reached Ma's apartment. Nonna unlocked it with her key before I turned the doorknob. "Jo Frida…" I stopped and my jaw dropped in shock as I stopped Nonna from entering.

She looked at me before looking inside, "Oh my god."

"Call 911, Nonna."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

_Several minutes before...**  
**_

We entered Walpole and checked ourselves in before I walked over to the medical ward. I looked at the window to see Doyle still resting back in his bed. Frankie touched my shoulder gently as I patted his hand and I walked in. "You couldn't come on your own," Doyle said softly.

I shook my head, "No and I wouldn't especially the threat you are."

"I wouldn't hurt you."

"Doesn't matter," I took a seat beside him "Now why do you need to see me?"

He looked up then around before looking back me, "After O' Rourke's death-"

"You mean after you killed him?"

"Yes," he gruffly answered. "His brother Richard took over. He's a gusty old man but he knows how to keep a tight fist also. I'm telling you this because he maybe next. If these men are attacking mob bosses, who knows what else they are willing to risk?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because there needs to be order on the streets. Another war because of the mob is not good and you would be in the middle of it all."

"I can protect myself and I have Jane," I argued.

"It won't be enough," he told me. "I thought the same and Joseph stabbed me and I know you are wondering how I know him? I didn't but one of my bodyguards informed me who did it. I needed him caught either by you or my men."

"Either way…"

He nodded then looked over at Frankie before back at me, "How is Kris taking this?"

"Why do you care?"

"She's my granddaughter."

I stood up immediately as I hissed, "She is not your granddaughter. She wants nothing to do with you. You want to know how she is taking it? She would not let me leave the house. Why do you care about _my_ daughter?"

He gestured to his nightstand beside him; I leaned over to see a vanilla envelope on the table. I picked it up and opened the envelope to see pictures of Kris and myself. I flipped to another one where it showed Kris sitting in the park. "There's more," he stated. I looked down and continued to go through several more pictures. Some were of Jane but a majority of them was Kris and I. My hand began to shake before I placed the photos down as he said, "I got them this afternoon."

"Why are you showing this? She's not going to become you and like you said, she's not _your _flesh and blood."

I watched as my biological father looked down then looked up. "Maura, if this isn't stopped, the mob wars will come back and blood will be spilled even innocent ones like Kris because she's related to you," he pointed out. "O' Rourke and my boys are at each other's throat without my orders. Find out who or I will," he growled holding my wrist.

I pulled my wrist out of his grip, standing up quickly. I placed the photos back into the envelope into an evidence bag that I had in my purse. As I did this, I suddenly heard Frankie's radio from outside, stating, _"We have a 2-11 that just occurred at an apartment complex on Richards, in apartment 12. This is one of our own, guys." _Frankie's radio suddenly stated.

"So it's begun," Doyle mumbled.

I quickly looked up at Frankie with a worried expression, "That's Jane apartment."

* * *

**Yay for Season Premiere because inspiration comes to me from that. Now, I'll be preparing for that with lots of snacks! *dancing a bit* But please review, PM, or comment. I need them because they are very important and I like them! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**How is it possible to expect mankind to take advice when they will not so much as take a warning?" - Jonathan Swift**_

* * *

Ch. 8: Just a Warning

**Jane's POV: Prior to apartment call**

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I peered through my binoculars again. "We've been here since it got dark and so far we've got nothing except late night walkers," I stated to Korsak.

He sipped his coffee, "Maybe Rodrigo was wrong?"

"I wouldn't doubt that but we need to stay here a bit longer." Korsak nodded and resumed watching with me. We were quiet before I thought about something that I could ask him, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"What about?"

"It's about Kris. She's been tense lately especially with Doyle, I was wondering if she talked to you about it."

He shook his head and gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Janie, she hasn't. You know she'll confide to you sooner or later and when she does-"

"Vince," I cut him off and pointed outside. While he was talking, I resumed watching but listening intently at what he said but something caught my eye immediately. There was a hunched figure walking through the park suspiciously. I picked up my radio, "Hey Frost, you see what I see right?"

"_Yeah, you are talking about hunchback of Notre Dame?"_

"Yeah, I think that's Jonah. Rodrigo mentioned that he might be jonesing pretty bad." I placed the radio down and look Korsak, "Sheesh this is worse than the addicts we saw in the Drug Unit, he must be a junkie that needs all the time. When it's out of his system, his jonesing gets worse; I won't be surprise if he has the shakes or hallucinations."

"You want to check it out?"

I nodded and we stepped out of the car. We quietly began to walk over with our hands on our side arms then I noticed Frost appeared, walking behind us. As we moved closer, we could hear Jonah talking loudly, "I need a goddamn fix now…"

"Jonah McArthur," Korsak called out as he stepped into the light. He turned around and looked at us; he was clammy with eyes almost blood shot. When seeing Korsak and I, he began to back away slowly while Korsak stated, "Boston Poli-"

Before Korsak could even finish the statement, Jonah bolted causing Korsak to radio in while Frost and I gain chase. "Why do they have to run," I yelled at Frost as Jonah rounded a corner into a dark alleyway. We pulled out our side arms and flashlights slowly going down looking for him. "I don't like this," I stated to Frost as I felt my gut clench a bit.

"Me either."

We walked a bit further before we realized that Jonah was gone. I sighed placing my firearm into my holster before I heard a rustling in the bushes. I pulled my gun back out and shouted, "Jonah, get out of the bush slowly with your hands up now."

"Alright don't shoot, I'm coming out, just don't shoot," Jonah shouted back. He slowly walked out from the bush with Frost cuffing him. I lowered my weapon while we began to escort him back toward the cruiser. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into," he warned us. "My brother will get me out."

"Sure that will work especially when you are both wanted for murder. You should learn to cover your tattoo up."

"Fuck you."

"Janie," Korsak shouted as he ran over. He was panting from running over with his phone in his hand.

"What's wrong," I questioned noticing his worried expression.

"Someone broke into your apartment."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Frankie and I pulled up to Jane's apartment immediately to see Angela sitting at the steps of the apartment. I stepped out of the car quickly and walked over to her. "Where's Kris," I panicked a bit.

"I'm right here, Mom," Kris answered as she appeared at the doorway. She walked slowly down and I immediately pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close to me. After my conversation with my biological father, I worried immediately about Kris. She hugged me back, rubbing my back softly as she said softly, "I'm okay, I'm fine."

"We heard the call and I thought," I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Maura, Kris," we heard Jane suddenly shout. We turned around to see Jane running up to us and quickly hugged us. "You guys okay?"

"I'm fine, Ma," Kris reassured her. She glanced over at the apartment, "Your place is pretty trashed and the crime scene techs had to take Jo Friday and analyze her. She's fine, of course but I think she bit the suspect."

"Good dog," Jane chuckled before she looked around, "What happened?"

Kris looked at Angela before looking back at us. "Well Nonna and I came to your apartment and I opened the door to find your place looking like a tornado hit it," she explained to us. Jane and I began to climb the stairs with Kris following before she stopped, "But prior to coming up, a man bumped into my shoulder. It was a good shove."

Jane stopped and looked at her, "Did you see what he looked like, Kiddo?"

Kris' eyes drifted off as she leaned against the wall. I knew the look for it appeared when Kris was trying to think back. "He was taller than me and I think he had dark brown or black hair, I couldn't tell because he placed his hood up before I could get a decent look. I didn't see anything else."

"As long as you're safe, that's all that counts."

I looked down at my purse remembering the evidence bag in my purse. It held all the pictures that Doyle gave to me and I wondered more if there was significance to them with Jane's apartment. "Jane, can I talk to you for a second," I asked her.

Jane stopped and nodded while Kris seemed to continue on walking back to Jane's apartment. I watched her disappear around the corner and I sighed softly causing Jane to become very concern. "What's wrong," she worried.

I pulled out the evidence bag and showed the envelope before I said softly, "In this are pictures that Doyle received which show several pictures of you and me but a majority of them are Kris."

"Are you telling me that someone is following us and our daughter?"

"I hope not, Jane but it seems so."

"We caught Jonah and he's waiting in interrogation. I'll question him," Jane assured me as she touched my cheek. I leaned into the touch but looked around, "What else is bothering you?"

"Do we tell Kris?"

Jane frowned slightly, "I'm not sure…"

"If we don't, she'll be mad and if we do…"

"She'll worry, I know. I say we keep on the down low for now," she whispered. "We'll tell her when it's time." She pulled away and began to walk off until I grabbed her arm causing her to turn around.

I leaned up hugging her and kissing her lips softly before I whispered, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too. Come on, let's see the damage."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I continued walking but I decided to turn back around, I walked down the staircase and was about to speak before I heard Jane say, "Are you telling me that someone is following us and our daughter?"

"I hope not, Jane but it seems so," Maura answered.

I rested against the wall, eavesdropping on the conversation. If I was close to the mirror and I looked in it, I bet I paled very fast. I took in a deep breath and began to walk up the staircase, hearing about Jonah arrested and all.

"Do we tell Kris?"

I turned around quickly with raised eyebrows. "I'm not sure…"

"If we don't, she'll be mad and if we do…"

"She'll worry, I know. I say we keep on the down low for now," I looked away and returned to walking. _If they wish for me not to know about it, I will not know on the outside but I fuckin' know on the inside._

I stood at the doorway of Jane's apartment and patiently waited for them. When they appeared, I gestured to the door, "Here's most of the damage, but I didn't see anything missing."

Jane entered her apartment, looking around while Maura followed her in also. "I don't see anything missing," Jane stated to me. She walked back out and looked at me, "I have to go back to BPD and interrogate Jonah. You can head back home with Maura okay?"

"I'll see you in the morning then to check on Jo Friday's analysis," Maura informed. Jane nodded and Maura touched my shoulder, "I have to talk to a couple of people but I'll meet you at the car."

I nodded and she walked off before I looked back at Jane who was still looking inside of her apartment. _Maybe I'll ask her._ "Do you know if Mom finished talking with Doyle," I questioned calmly.

Jane glanced at me before shaking her head, "The call came in prior to her talking to Doyle. She didn't get a chance."

Oh, I could feel my jaw clench right there. She outright lied to me in my face and it actually hurt a bit.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Ma," I told her before walking down the staircase. I reached my Mom's car and opened the door before I stopped and I noticed a man standing close to the crime scene tape. He seemed to be staring at me before he gestured to walk to the side. _Don't trust him,_ my mind warned.

I looked around seeing many police officers close by, in case I was in danger. "I'll take my chances," I retorted as I walked over to him.

He was older and probably in his early sixties wearing a tan coat and green shirt. On his head was a small golfer's cap while his tall body hovered over. I looked up and casually stood by the crime scene tape before looking back at the crime scene. He leaned in a bit before whispering, "Doyle wants me to warn you about the trouble that's brewing." The accent was thick and husky as I nodded to him. Suddenly he slipped something into my pocket, I touched the spot before he continued on, "It's a burn phone and it has my number on it. Just press one and I'll answer it. You do whatever you have to do to protect family. The apartment was just a warning, darling."

"What's happening," I inquired.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, you can't get more involved. You'll inform the cops but remember about the phone."

I turned quickly around but when I did, he was gone. I walked back to the car and sat down in the passenger's seat. I looked around to see if it was clear before I pulled the phone out of my pocket and twirled it in my hand.

_Hide it?_

_Keep it?_

_Hand it over?_

_Jesus, what do I do?_

* * *

**Hmm, that's not good. Do you guys think Kris should give it to Jane or Maura? To someone else maybe or should she keep it? Just a filler for now but please review, comment, PM, etc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Rizzoli Tuesday! Hard to watch a good episode and type but I finished!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Everyone is like a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody." - Mark Twain**_

* * *

Ch. 9: Between Us and Them

**Maura's POV**

We all drove back to Headquarters. Jane was going to be adamant that she didn't want Kris or me out of her sight. I also needed something to do besides thinking about what Doyle talked about. Kris stepped out of the car and looked at Jane. I could see tension in Kris' face but I needed to relax myself. "I'm going to go take Jonah into interrogation, okay," she told us.

"Okay Jane," I leaned up and kiss her cheek gently. She smiled and touched Kris' shoulder gently, giving her a light hug. Kris hugged her back before Jane released and walked away. Kris looked at me for a second before looking down. "Kris," I gently said, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Mom. I'm just tired," she told me as we walked over to the elevator. We both entered and once the doors closed, I looked at her seeing the distant look in her eyes. I then leaned over and started tickling her sides, which I knew, made her giggle a lot. She started to laugh trying to fend my hands away, "Mom, stop…"

"I want to see your _occipital spatula orbit_, Kris," I told her in between her laughs.

She looked at me, "My what?"

"I want a smile now." Kris gave a small smile before I kissed her cheek, "That's much better." We reached the morgue and I stepped out with Kris following before I noticed a yawn form. I grabbed my lab coat placing it on before I said, "You should get some sleep, it's been a long day for all us."

"I'm planning to sleep in the cot room but I just wanted to walk you down." She began to walk back to the door of my office before she turned around and looked at me, "Hey Mom, did you get to see Doyle?"

I looked from my papers. I bit my lip and I made sure my neck wasn't showing as I answered, "No, I didn't really get a chance to, Kris. The call happened prior to me entering the room to talk to him."

"Oh…okay," Kris nodded. She looked at me a bit longer before she turned around and shouted, "Night Mom."

"Night Sweetie," I mumbled back. I fixed my shirt again and I quickly went to the mirror to see hives slowly developing. I began to scratch them a bit before I glanced at the door in the mirror.

_I'm sorry, Kris._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_She lied to you, _my thoughts immediately said. _Your Mom lied to you in your face. I bet she has hives because of it._ "Then let her have the hives if she wishes to not to tell me," I said aloud before I reached the Homicide floor. I walked out of the elevator and went down the hallway to go down to the cot room. I looked around to make Sister Winifred was not in sight because I was not in a good mood to talk to her.

When the close was clear, I entered the cot room as I removed my jacket and sat on my usual cot but as I sat, I felt the bulge in my back pocket. I closed my eyes and pulled out the burn phone, looking at it.

_You should keep it. They are lying to you._

_But it's not right. I can't keep this in my hands, I might have promised to protect Maura but I won't become my father or Paddy._

_This is the only way to protect them._

"_Everything you love will be mine,_" I shook my head gripping the phone tightly before releasing it. _Adrian…is…not around and this is not the only way to protect them, _my head said softly. I glanced around before I stood up and placed the phone back into my pocket. I walked out to the bullpen, approached the door.

"Ma's in interrogation…maybe I should wait," I said to myself before I turned around and walked back to the cot room.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I entered the interrogation room with Frost and Korsak behind me. I took a seat in front of Jonah as he kept tapping the table. "You got a lot of explaining, Jonah," I told him as I opened my file.

He looked up, "I won't talk until I see my lawyer." I sighed and placed the photos of him from the crime scene. He looked at them before pushing them away, "Don't know what those are."

"They are you and your brother committing murder where you took an ice pick and stabbed Nathaniel McAllister multiple times," Korsak stated.

"You can't prove it. You see how blurry those pictures are. You got to have more."

"Your tattoo," Frost pointed to his own forearm. Jonah's eyes widened as he rolled up his sleeves to show the bulldog. "You are wearing something that many wear as a sign of honor and pride. You are just giving it a bad name."

Jonah looked back at his arm, "My brother will get me out of this."

"Help yourself right now, Jonah. Did you plan this with your brother or did someone else," I questioned him. He looked away and I gripped the table before I pulled out the photos that Maura received from Doyle. I placed them out in front of him and pointed to Kris in the picture. "Do you know who this is," I questioned.

"No, I don't."

"I'm asking you again, do you know who this is?" I knew Korsak and Frost were giving me confused looks but I didn't care. I wanted a fuckin answer.

"I don't know," he yelled as he stood up. I took back the photo placing it back into the folder. It meant that he didn't know anything about Kris or Maura. But he was also hiding something because he was waiting for a lawyer or his brother to rescue him.

Frost pushed him back, "Sit down!"

I leaned in, "Tell me how you got to this point, Jonah. Why did you kill McAllister? Was it worth it?" Jonah looked up with his hands shaking and his eyes becoming more blood shot. He tapped his fingers before frantically looking around until I broke from his trance, "Your brother can't get you out of trouble, Jonah. You are on your own."

Jonah looked around before he ran his hand through his hair. "Fine," he huffed, "you better listen well." I leaned back in my chair while Korsak and Frost watched from different angles. Jonah looked around again before he started with his voice shaking, "We, Damian and I, got a call from our boss that Byrne was killed and that was good-"

"How is that good," Korsak questioned. "He was one of your older members."

Jonah shrugged, "Sure, he was an older member but his old ways and Doyle's do not pan out as they used to. This is after all the modern day."

"Then why did you kill McAllister?"

"One, money and the other is that he killed one of our guys. Sure, it was an old fart but we weren't going to sit around. So a hit was placed on is head."

"Yet you use an old technique to kill."

"We were going to use guns but the boss said no. He said that his drink would be laced with a roofie because someone would get the bartender to do it. So we waited until we got a signal which was a man walking by us and nodded. Once he did that, you know the rest."

I looked at Korsak and Frost then back at him, "Who's your boss?"

"That's all I'm telling you bastards." I looked at Korsak and he knocked on the door with Frankie coming inside. I stood up as Frankie began to cuff him up before he shouted, "I'm telling you again, you don't know what you guys are getting yourself into."

"Where's your brother," Frost questioned.

Jonah shook his head, "Fuck you."

We walked out of interrogation and returned to the bullpen. I took a seat at my desk before I looked up at the board, "Doyle didn't send the hit."

"Janie, what was with the pictures," Korsak inquired as they both sat down at their desks.

I rubbed my scars on my hand before handing the photos to them. They looked through them as I spoke, "Maura went and talked with Doyle. It turns out that someone is watching Maura and Kris. He also said that the wars are coming back."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't trust him but I'll believe him. But guys, Kris can't know about any of this. Maura and I agreed about it and it's because of her safety."

Frost nodded and so did Korsak before I heard my phone buzz. I pulled it out before I looked at the text message reading it aloud to the guys, "Maura's found something from Jo Friday's bite. I'm going to go down."

They both nodded and I walked out of the bullpen. As I walked down the hallway, I thought I saw Kris standing at a doorway. I took a quick glance back to see that she was not there and I shrugged it off, walking to the elevator to go see Maura.

R&I

When I arrived to the floor, I entered the crime lab to see Maura peering into her microscope. "Hey, I got your message so what did-Whoa," my jaw dropped slightly as I watched Maura raised her head up to show the hives that were all over her neck.

She touched her neck, "That bad?"

I nodded and took her hand gently. She leaned back against the table and looked into her eyes, "Who did you lie to?"

"Kris," she answered softly. She twirled her engagement ring a bit before she stated, "Jane, she asked me about Doyle and I couldn't tell her. I don't just fear about what Doyle has done but I fear Kris will go back in that dark place she once was at."

"Maur, Kris is the strongest kid we could ever know. Yeah, she's stubborn and can goof up a couple times but she's smart and gifted like you and-"

"Strong and courageous like you besides stubborn. I know but Jane, I don't want to lose our daughter. I can't lose her," I let Maura leaned a bit as I hugged her. She hugged me back and I knew she was trying not to go all vasowhatever. I pulled back and wiped a stray tear from her cheek before she stated, "You're here not just because I needed you."

"Yeah but hey, a good bonus but what are Jo's results?"

She turned from me but I wrapped my arms around her waist as she pulled up the results. "She took a good bite out of him because I got DNA with a match in the database," she informed me.

"Great! Who's the fucker that trashed my place?"

"Language," she lightly scolded. I glared at her before she gave a small smirk then showed the picture. I looked at it and smirked a bit.

"Frankie can stop looking for this guy. Looks like Noah Carrey trashed my apartment."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

After laying in the cot room for a couple more minutes, I decided to step out of the cot room. I walked over toward the doorway until I noticed Jane was coming out of the bullpen. I quickly hid in another doorway with Jane passing by me. I quickly moved out of the way, hiding behind another pillar before I heard Jane's footsteps turned back for a second before they walked away and I heard the elevator doors closed.

I stepped out of my hiding spot and approached the door to the bullpen. I opened the door to see Korsak and Frost sitting in the room. _Maybe I can tell them,_ I thought to myself as I entered the room. Korsak looked up to see me, "Kris, aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

"Can't sleep, Vince," I answered as I sat down next to him.

He patted my shoulder, "I know what you mean. You're worried about your parents and I don't blame you but we got this handled." I rubbed my hand and he clasped over it. I looked at Frost before I stood up and he gave a curious look, "You okay?"

"Mind if we move to the tech room?"

Korsak and Frost looked at each other for a moment until they both stood up. I looked down at Korsak's desk to see the photos, which Korsak quickly slipped under his calendar. I looked away and walked into the tech room then they entered before I closed the door then locked it. "Everything okay," Frost asked.

"Jane is seeing Maura right," I asked. They both nodded before I went to my back pocket and pull out the burn phone, giving it to Frost.

He looked at it curiously, "What is this?"

"It's a burn phone that was given to me by one of Doyle's goons," I told him.

"What," Korsak immediately stood up.

"Vince, please calm down," I told him as I paced back and forth.

He shook his head while Frost looked down at the phone. Korsak took it in his hand and held, "Kris, when did you get this?"

"It happened at the apartment-"

"Why did you tell Janie or Doc?"

"Because," I looked away and shook my head, "I don't know but Barry, Vince, I know you can take this in and start tracing it. Supposedly, all I have to do is press one and it would speed dial to the guy who gave it to me. Doyle wants me to inform him about certain things."

Vince shook his head, "You know how bad this is? You can be investigated by the FBI or-"

"That's why it's in your possession and not in my back pocket still. Korsak, I know the risks and Doyle's been trying to contact me for months," I confessed to them.

"You got to be kidding me?"

"I haven't replied to him. He's been trying to talk to me since I met him."

Frost gave me a curious look, "How come Jane or Maura haven't noticed it yet?"

I looked down; this was something I was keeping from my parents for several months. It was something I thought I would never tell anyone but I think it was time that I did. I pulled out my phone and handed it to Frost, "There's a picture of one of the letters on my phone." He pulled the picture out and placed it onto the computer.

Korsak stood up and stepped over to look at the picture. "Jon Milton," he gave a questioning look.

"He knew I liked reading a lot. _Paradise Lost_ is by John Milton and at first, I was like okay this is weird on the first letter until I read the letter to see that it was Doyle," I leaned against the table. "He wants me to protect my mom and I promised I would but he's trying to establish something with me."

"So why are you giving this to us?"

"I trust you guys and I can't tell my parents." I looked up at them with a sad look, "This must stay between us guys. They can't know."

"Kris, we can't keep this from them," Frost argued.

"Yeah you can, Barry. All you have to say that a CI gave it to you who has a _small_ association to Doyle. I'm giving this to you because I can't protect my parents from whatever is going on."

Korsak touched my shoulder, "Kris, keeping secrets doesn't do anything good."

I looked up at him, "You can tell my parents that." I noticed his shock expression as well as Frost's as I walked over and unlock the door, "I'm asking both of you, please to keep this between us. The only reason I never wrote back to Doyle, it's because of my parents."

"Kris, we'll do our best. We might even catch the murderer and it might not go this far."

"And if it does?"

"Kris, you can't do anything about it."

"I know I can't, Vince but I will not watch everything I love and gained taken away from me. Adrian took it once and I'm not having it taken again," I agonized.

Korsak could see the pain in my eyes as I looked up at him. He looked at Frost and he nodded before Korsak looked back at me. "We'll do our best," he assured me.

"I know," I took my phone back from Frost. I tucked it into my pocket before I walked out of the room but as I did, I took out my phone reading the latest writing Doyle had sent me that was about two weeks old. I read the last line before I placed the phone away and returned to the cot room.

_Sometimes in desperate times, we must take desperate measures, Kris, _he had written.

I was hoping Doyle wasn't right.

* * *

**The plot thickens…Please review, comment, PM, etc! You know I love them and they make me happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We've reached Ch. 10, woooo!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Start every day off with a smile and get it over with." - W.C. Fields**_

* * *

Ch. 10: A Day Off (For Once)

"_What do you want me to do now?"_

"_Hmm…I'm not sure yet, Noah. You already have a bite mark on you. Do you think you'll be capable of the next job or do I need to call Damian to handle it?"_

"_O' Rourke is part of my group and Damian already had fun with McAllister. I just got to trash that detective's place."_

"_Go do it then and while you are there, do another thing for me?"_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"So Noah Carrey trashed your apartment," Frankie stated as we all sat in the bullpen. It was about five in the morning when the guys, Maura and I all met in the bullpen. I sat in my desk while Maura sat in Kris' desk. Frankie sat back in another chair, "I wonder why he trashed your apartment?"

"He could have been looking for something. He might have thought I brought work home with me," I answered.

"That could be one reason but I had a…CI come in, they dropped off a burn phone," Korsak informed us. He took out the evidence bag, showing it to us.

Maura gave a worried expression while I lifted up the phone and looked at him. "Who's your CI? How do they know about Maura," I questioned immediately. I didn't want any of Doyle's men involve especially when they were dropping off burn phones.

Korsak looked down, "They just told me that they knew Doyle but have no involvement. However, Doyle believed that this person would be able to help you by keeping track with you. The burn phone has a number to a mob hit man."

"Who is it?"

"Like I said I don't know," Korsak stated.

I eyed him a bit longer before I backed off. I knew that he was trying to protect his CI but it made me wonder who Doyle would contact to watch out Maura, let alone watch out for Maura and me.

I was going to find out somehow.

The silence was strong before Frost said, "I'm going to st-"

"You are not going to do anything right now, Detective Frost," we all turned to see Cavanaugh looking at us. He walked into the room, looking at all the evidence on the board then at the burn phone, "We are limited so much in resources right now and all of you are exhausted. I want you guys to go home and get sleep in and return tomorrow morning." They all stood up and began to walk away before Cavanaugh stopped Korsak, "I like to speak with you in my office, Vince."

He nodded and they both walked away to Cavanaugh's office.

"Jane, come on," Maura said softly.

I nodded and we both began to walk down the hallway before we stopped at the cot room. "Let's go grab Kris because I bet she's still asleep," I suggested. Maura nodded and we quietly entered the room to see Kris still passed out. Her glasses were peering over her nose with her leg hanging from the cot.

Maura went over as I stood at the side. She bent down sitting at the edge before Maura touched Kris' cheek whispering softly, "Kris…Kris…" Kris groaned and turned around, pulling the blanket over her head. Maura rolled her eyes and looked at me, "She is definitely your daughter."

I chuckled and approached, pulling the edge of the blanket. "Watch this," I told her quietly before I suddenly yanked it causing Kris to flip out of the cot. I started laughing hard while Maura tried to suppress her giggle as Kris looked up at us with a tired and annoyed look.

"You could have shaken me awake," Kris stated. She stood up and stretched before she sat back down, "Good morning."

"Good morning. Cavanaugh sent all of us home so we can sleep," I explained to her. "So we are all going to go home, maybe have some breakfast then go to sleep for a very long time." Kris frowned a bit as she placed her shoes on and stood up. I noticed it immediately, "What?"

"You guys," she pointed at both of us, "finally have a day off. Maybe we should try to be a family and spend time but of course, if you guys want to sleep, I have no problem."

Maura looked at me, "She has a point. We haven't spent much time with her lately since you asked me to marry you. This case has been preoccupying our time a bit."

I rubbed my eyes a bit before looking back at Kris. I could see the somewhat disappointed look and Maura was right, we hadn't gotten much time to spend with her. It's been nothing but the case and only the case. I gave a small yawn, "You know what? How about we do like lunch or even dinner together?"

Kris beamed a huge smile before she nodded.

Maura took my hand as Kris rested her head against my shoulder. We began to walk out of the room and I felt Maura leaned in and whispered, "You are such a softy, Detective Rizzoli."

"Just for you two, so don't ruin my rep," I whispered back.

R&I

We arrived at Maura's house. Kris made a small breakfast for herself before she said that she was going to go to her bedroom to get some more sleep in. She kissed both of our cheeks and I watched her walk down the hallway.

"You ready for bed," I asked Maura as I took another sip of my coffee. I then looked at Maura who moved out her chair into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she gently began to kiss down my neck. I smiled a bit and moaned softly, "What are you up to, Dr. Isles?"

"Taking an excellent opportunity to ravish my wonderful fiancé," she whispered seductively.

"What about Kris and…hmmm…sleep," I hummed a bit as I felt Maura nip down my neck. Maura gently stepped off my lap, sauntering down and away as I gave a very confused, "What just happened?"

Maura looked over her shoulder and gave a coy smile, "You can join me in bed, Jane but I promise you it's not for sleep."

I felt my face suddenly go flush as I quickly locked the front door then ran down the hallway after Maura. I closed the door to the bedroom and locked it before pinning Maura against the door, kissing her lips passionately. "What…about…Kris," I whispered in between kisses.

"All we have to be is…. Veryyy….quiet," she moaned.

I pulled back and smirked, "I love how you think."

"I know you do."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

_About 3-4 (sweaty and tired) hours later…_

I emerged out of the room with my robe on while Jane was showering. After at least two hours of long due lovemaking and two hours of sleep, I needed a drink of water immediately. I went over and grabbed a glass before I heard another door open, knowing full well that it was Kris. I watched as Kris came out in her own light blue robe with a tired look in her eyes. I was shock she didn't awake from any noise that Jane and I probably had made but then again, she was a heavy sleeper occasionally.

She walked passed me and opened the fridge, looking for a certain object. I went to the drawer, opening it to pull out a spoon and turn to face Kris who would turn around. When she finally turned, I could see in her hand a jar of peanut butter. I placed the spoon out to her as she grabbed the spoon and opened the jar. "You should eat that with something like an apple or celery," I suggested.

Kris wiggled her nose, "I think you've tried everything to change the way I eat my peanut butter since you first met me, Mom. I don't think even in my tired state of mind, I will do that." She slowly placed the spoon in and scooped a large amount of peanut butter; she then closed the jar before starting to eat the peanut butter.

"What about your dinner?"

"I'll still get hungry."

"That's the Rizzoli side of her," Jane stated as she entered dressed in a simply red t-shirt and jeans with her hair combed down. Kris looked at her and smiled cheekily before I kissed Kris' cheek then kissed Jane's cheek to go into a shower. As I padded down the hallway, I could Jane say softly, "You got some of the chocolate bacon I told you to buy, right?"

"Of course."

Suddenly I heard loud clattering of the cabinet with Jane stage whispering, "You are so loud." I rolled my eyes, laughing a bit as I entered the bedroom.

R&I

I appeared about thirty minutes later, dressed in my yellow sundress to see Kris and Jane waiting by the front door. Jane was holding a picnic basket while Kris rested against the wall. She was dressed in her black jeans and a BPD t-shirt that was similar to Jane's and as she checked her watch, I stated, "I'm right here."

They both looked up and Jane smiled, "Alright, let's get going."

We drove down to a local park. Kris stepped out of the car with the picnic basket while Jane and I followed closely behind. We took a seat by a tree with Kris placing the blanket out then laid on the grass. During the time together, Kris goofed off and played with Jo Friday while we watched them. I rested my head on Jane's shoulder and stated, "I love it when she's like this."

"What? Playful? She's always like that though," Jane replied. I shook my head with Jane giving a questioning look, "Then what?"

"Free, innocent, and content. I just wish she was able to be like this all the time but I know our daughter. She will always know what the world is like when shadows take over the light."

"Poetic a bit, Doc," we both looked up to see Kris walking up to us with Jo Friday laying at Jane's feet. Kris went next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "'Shadows take over light'? Everything okay or are you suddenly go back to poetry," she joked.

I smiled back, kissing her forehead, "Just thinking about things." Kris looked out at the scene and smiled a bit as she sat up. I looked with her before I took my head off Jane's shoulder; I watched Kris' eyes wander around the park before I pointed out softly, "You seem to enjoy parks immensely, Kris."

Kris nodded then chuckled, "I think I've always loved the park. I don't why but I guess it reminds me some good times when I was kid." She pointed down a pathway, "I would enjoy the park so much because of the music that played around all the time."

"Something you love."

"Sure, I like it as a hobby and it something I enjoy," Kris shrugged but looked at us, "but I love you guys more." Jane let out a small laugh, which caused Kris and my eyebrows to raise up. "What's funny?"

Jane kissed my cheek. "I like Tommy a lot but I love you," she recited.

I smiled, "And I do."

Kris shrugged and rested back again. Quietly we watched the people walk by as we heard the street performers' music echoed a bit. Truthfully, if I did not know better, it almost felt like this was a completely different world. I looked at both of the girls I loved dearly with Jane watching the world while Kris rested her head on my lap and I ran my hand gently through her bangs.

I knew both of them would do anything for me but it was nice to be a family and enjoy each other's company. There was no violence or death; there was nothing but actually peace and love. I just wish it could just last a little bit longer then the time we had now before we had to go back to a world that seemed dark.

It was a world that Jane and Kris would immerse themselves to protect me and I would do the same for them.

* * *

**Kris's POV**

We decided to relax a little bit longer before we went back to the car. We pulled up back to the house a couple minutes later with all of us walking in. I placed Jo Friday down onto the hardwood floor letting her run to go find Bass. I went over to the sofa to lay back and relax again. Now I knew that the time with my parents was not going to last but I expected them to be able to sleep again tonight.

However, that was not the case but the odd part of this is that both of their cell phones rang at the same time to break my quiet trance. I sat up as I watched them both answer their phones.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

"What are you sure it's him…" I stood up immediately, looking at Jane and Maura with Jane's expression turning to pure surprise. "We are coming immediately," Jane stated.

"Send me the coordinates and make sure that the body doesn't drift away into the water," Maura ordered.

They both hung up and Jane immediately pulled her t-shirt off, pointing at me, "Kris, go grab me a button shirt fast and make sure my boots and your mom's are in the car." I ran quickly down the hallway sliding into Maura's bedroom as I grabbed one of her button shirt luckily her black one as I ran back out jumping over Jo and Bass as I handed it to her. I then ran out to check the car to see that the boots were there.

I then ran back in. "They are in there," I panted before I watched my parents quickly began to walk out. "Hey, what's going on," I shouted at them. I quickly ran after them before Jane looked at me as I asked again, "Ma, what happened?"

Jane glanced at me then back at Maura before she stated, "Get in the car quickly. We got a body down by the harbor shore and Korsak is stating that it might be Richard O' Rourke." My eyes widened and I quickly jumped into the car.

* * *

"_Body is out like you said."_

"_Good, now when you get a chance, you snatch her and make sure she is gone and I mean permanently."_

* * *

**Oooooo that's not good, one of our girls are going to be in trouble. I just love cliffhangers but please review, PM, comment, etc! Also, check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx' if you like! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Let us do or die." - Robert Burns**_

* * *

Ch. 11: Deep In

"_There they are!"_

"_Come on, breathe!"_

"_We need paramedics now!"_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

We pulled up to the scene with Maura and me stepping out immediately. I looked at her, seeing a giant handbag in her hand. I gestured to her, "Did you have to change?"

Maura looked down at the bag, "I like my dress, Jane. So I'm going to get dress and I'll meet you at the scene." She began to walk off to the bathroom as I rolled my eyes.

Kris then stepped out next, adjusting her jeans before shivering violently. "Damn it is cold," Kris stated as she unlocked the trunk to pull out her leather jacket. She then handed another jacket to me before she looked around for Maura. She looked back at me, "She went to get dress didn't she?"

"Yup," I answered. Kris placed her jacket on then she began rubbed her hands together to warm herself. Maura then reappeared standing next to Kris who immediately handed her the coat. She smiled appreciatively, kissing Kris' cheek before I looked at how she dressed. "Did you bring jeans," I gave a shock expression.

"It is cold and I might as well go _your_ kind of casual with a bit of my taste since I don't want another incident with my shoes either," she retorted.

"Did you get them from a normal shop," I inquired.

"No, they are three hundred dollar jeans."

"Three hundred dollars?!"

"Like I said, Jane. If I'm going to dress casual like you, I might as well do it with my taste," she smiled. I chuckled gently before I handed the dreaded yellow boots to her then I slipped mine on. After I placed my boots on, I looked over at Kris who was standing around looking at the scene. "Kris," she looked at me, "stay here while your Mom and I check out the body," I told her.

"I'm on car guarding duty," she groaned.

"Yup but you stay here and look pretty while we check out the body."

She raised an eyebrow, "Look pretty while watching a car. Okay Ma…"

I flicked her nose playfully, "Just watch the car, smartass." Kris winked and leaned against the car, observing the crowd while Maura and I walked away to the crime scene.

We stepped over a stonewall that was along the pathway before we looked out to the shoreline to see Korsak and Frost looking down at the body, lying on the sand. Frost looked green as he quickly backed away. They looked up and Korsak walked up to us, "He was found like this by a runner."

"Who runs at night?"

"People do," Maura answered.

I rolled my eyed before looked down but the sight immediately had me covering my mouth for a moment. "My god, what happened to him," I stated in disgust. His face was gone as if it melted away with the skin burned severely off. I looked further down to see that at his chest he had multiple stab wounds with his shirt covered in blood.

Maura turned his head a bit, "That is a severe burn but that didn't kill him. He was not even killed here because he looks like he lost a significant amount of blood."

"Is that an assumption?"

She rolled her eyes then pointed to the stab wounds, "His wounds are deep enough to have pierced a vital organ. There is supposed to be a large amount of blood especially with the amount on his shirt."

I continued to look around before I noticed O' Rourke's wrists, they was dark marks on them. "Maura, what does that look like to you," I inquired softly.

Maura peered at them, "Possible bruising, I have to do a better examination during autopsy."

"Have we canvassed the area yet?"

Korsak shook his head, "Not yet but we can get started. Frost and I can look further down the beach while Doc can continue looking at the body."

"I'll send Kris down to keep you company," I told Maura softly. She nodded and I turned around to walk back to Kris who was sitting on the hood of the cruiser. "Hey, I told you to _watch_ the car, not sit on the hood," I joked with her. She slid off the hood, laughing before I shook my head at her and pointed behind me, "You mind keeping your mom company while I checked the area?"

"Nope, it beats sitting here and looking pretty," she answered, starting to walk down toward the beach.

"Just letting you know it's not pretty."

"I sort of figured when I noticed Frost was barfing his guts in the trash can," Kris stated as I watched her disappear down to the beach. I turned around back to my car, removing my boots and placing them back into the trunk.

"Detective," I heard and I looked up to see a uniform officer who was beyond the crime scene tape. He was tall with dirty blonde hair that curved before his ear and he looked a bit younger than I. "I think I found another victim and I think she's alive," he told me.

"What," I quickly ran over with a panic look into the alleyway he was pointing at. I looked around frantically before I demanded, "Where is the victim?"

Suddenly a chokehold went around my neck with me gasping for air as the officer whispered, "You are the victim, Detective." He tightened his hold while I tried to fight him off but his grip was too tight and my vision began to go blurry then it went black.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I walked down to the beach, feeling the sand sinking into my shoes a bit. I slipped my hand into my pocket feeling my pocketknife. It blended to my clothing, looking like it was money clip. _They will kill you if they find out that you have this with you,_ my conscious reminded me. I ignored it and I wiggled my nose at the feeling but continued to walk down toward Maura who was still examining the body. When I finally approached, I backed away fast, "Jesus the Christ, what the hell happened to him?"

Maura looked over her shoulder before looking back at the body. "Jane said something equivalent to what you just said a few moments ago," Maura stated.

I covered my nose for a moment, "Well I don't blame her. Jesus, what is that? He got burned by a fire or chemicals?"

"Very good, Kris. It is a possible chemical burn but I need to do some testing to see if it is or he was severally burned by a fire."

"Ma was right in warning me," I stated before I looked up to see Korsak and Frost approaching us. Frost looked away while Korsak approached as I gestured to the body, "I don't know how anyone can identify him with half of his melted off making him look like the Phantom of the Opera."

"Actually the Phantom of the Opera had a birth deform and-"

"Has anyone seen Jane," Frankie suddenly asked as he approached the scene.

I turned around, "I saw her by her cruiser and she was going to canvass the area."

"Well, I just found her sidearm and badge on the ground in an alleyway," he panicked. Maura quickly stood up, taking Jane's badge and gun in her hand. "I know my sister, she doesn't just drop these," he breathed as he looked around the area.

I touched his shoulder, "We can't panic."

"Korsak," Frost said pointing to the boardwalk, "what is that?"

We all looked up with our gazes going to the weird figure on the boardwalk. It was a person sitting in a chair and it seemed that the person was tie up. "_Korsak! Frankie! Frost! Maura! Kris! I'm up here! Help me!"_

"You heard that, right," I questioned immediately.

Korsak and Frost began to run up with Frankie, Maura and I following behind. We ran up to the boardwalk and our eyes widened to see that it was Jane tied and handcuffed to the chair. "Jane," Maura shouted before a man stepped out with a gun in hand in a police officer's uniform.

"What the hell are you doing," Korsak shouted in astonishment.

"It's Noah Carrey," Jane shouted.

I watched as all the guys began to go for their weapon before Noah shouted, "Don't try going for your sidearms or I shoot the detective." The guys raised their hands up while Maura had her arm in front of me protectively. Noah smirked and began to walk backwards toward Jane before he looked back at us.

"Get down," Korsak shouted causing my whole body to drop with Maura protecting me.

_**SPLASH!**_

We all raised our heads, seeing Noah Carrey running and shooting several more shots. Frankie quickly sat up and bolted after Noah with Frost quickly behind while Korsak pulled out his phone calling it in.

"Where's Jane," I shouted before I realized that she was already been kicked over the edge. Maura and I looked at each other before Maura suddenly kicked off her shoes and ran down the boardwalk.

_She's not crazy right,_ my mind immediately thought. "Maura," I shouted trying to chase after her, "don't do it! Maura!"

But it was too late; Maura dove into the cold water. I looked around frantically and I suddenly realized something, Jane was bound in ropes and handcuffs. There was no way Maura could get her out in time. I looked up at the sky and quickly stripped my coat then I pulled out the one object I know could help her.

"I must be crazy," I muttered.

"Marx!"

* * *

**Maura's POV**

The average human being is able to hold their breath for about one minute but I knew Jane could hold breath for a certain amount of time. I also knew that I could hold my breath for a certain amount of time too. However, that was not the reason why I dove in; I did the most irrational thing because I was not going to lose the woman I love.

Not while I was around.

The water was cold causing a shiver to go up my spine but I ignored it as I swam down deeper. I swam until I reached Jane who was still struggling to get out of her bondage. I reached her and gently touched her cheek with a shock expression forming on her face. I looked down at her ropes trying to pull at them but they were no use. Noah had tied multiple knots on them and they were not willing to budge. I then looked down at the handcuffs seeing that there were two sets, one on each of her wrist.

Jane gestured to one of her pockets and I quickly went to her pocket. I searched each one seeing that her keys were in her pocket, I moved through the ring looking for the handcuff keys and I quickly placed them in the lock of the cuffs. I unlocked one with Jane pulling her wrist out then grabbing the keys to unlock the other cuff.

As she did this, I began to pull on the rope again, seeing if there was someway to untie her. I even tried to use Jane's own keys to try to cut through the rope but as I struggled, I could feel my lungs running out of oxygen, tightening because of the lack of it.

Jane must have noticed because she stopped her hands and shook her head. She gestured for me to go back up, knowing that I could not last any longer. I shook my head not wanting to leave her but she grabbed my cheeks, making me look at her in the eyes. Her look said it all and it said, _Leave me behind._ I shook my head again but she simply pressed her forehead against mine before she released me and I quickly swam up the surface.

I gasped for air, as I looked back, "Jane…"

"Marx," I heard Korsak yell.

I suddenly looked up to see Kris diving into the water. She resurfaced and swam over to me as she shouted, "Where is she?"

"I couldn't get her ropes untied."

"Maura, trust me," she told me. Our eyes locked seeing the determination in her eyes before I nodded and took a deep breath, diving down with Kris following me.

We reached Jane again but this time she was motionless, she must have already went unconscious. I quickly touched her pulse feeling it being slow as Kris frantically swam over and pulled out an object from her pocket, I realized that it was a pocketknife. My eyes widened as Kris swam behind Jane and began to cut the rope.

Slowly the rope began to snap one by one until finally the final rope snapped and I was able to pull the rope of Jane and away from the chair. Kris folded the knife back down placing it in her pocket then wrapped one of Jane's arms over her shoulder, I wrapped the other over my shoulder, and we quickly swam up.

Kris gasped for air as she went on her back, pulling Jane onto the shore side with me. I laid Jane back while Kris was coughing harshly, trying to catch her breath. I began to do mouth to mouth resuscitation, pinching Jane's nose and tilting it back then began to breathe. "There they are," I heard Frankie shout as he slid down to the ground next to Jane.

"Come on, breathe!""

"We got paramedics coming," Korsak shouted.

"Breathe for me, Jane," I begged as I continued to do resuscitation. I did a couple more breaths before Jane coughed and I could see that she was gasping for air. I then grabbed her wrist feeling that her pulse was in a steady rhythm. I then looked over to see Kris still laying on her side in the sand. I quickly went over to her while Frankie stayed with Jane.

I rolled Kris to her back to see Kris breathing heavily. She looked up at me and mumbled, "Ma, okay?"

"She's okay, sweetie. She's okay."

"Remind me, if I ever want to do a nighttime swim, about how I hate cold water," Kris shivered a bit.

The paramedics suddenly appeared, moving to Jane as Kris sat up. "She's got a good pulse," a paramedic stated to me.

"Yeah and her breathing is pretty stable," the other stated as they placed Jane on the gurney.

"Maura," Jane groaned softly. I stood up and took her hand into mine as she looked up at me, "Did you just ruin your three hundred dollar jeans?"

I released a small sob mixed with a laugh before I kissed her lips softly before pulling back. I pressed my forehead against her, "I would ruin my five hundred dollar Chanel shoes for you, just don't do that to me, Jane Rizzoli. I thought I almost lost you."

Jane smiled back and took my hand, running her thumb over her ring finger then kissed it softly. She then pulled back and said softly to me, "Can't get rid of me that easily, Dr. Isles."

* * *

**Ha, you did not expect Jane getting into trouble. Well, there is still a lot more to come. I hope this was good everyone! Please review, PM, comment, etc! Also check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx'!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know short chapters but that's because the next ones are super long. Yay you the readers!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**O mischief, thou art swift to enter in the thoughts of desperate men!" - William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Ch. 12: Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**Kris' POV**

_They have gone too far,_ the voice in my head stated to me. I paced back and forth in the hospital with a pair of blue scrubs on. I continued to do the pace with the pocketknife still clipped in the pocket, looking like a money clip still. Suddenly a man bumped into me causing me to give a confused look until I felt something in my hand. I looked down quickly before looking back over my shoulder but it was too late, he was gone.

I looked back down at my hand, seeing a small white note. I clenched it before tucking it away. "Kris," I turned around to see Korsak entering the building with Frost and Frankie behind me. He touched my shoulder, "How's Jane?"

"Nothing too bad but she got some bruising from the handcuffs. Did you grab Carrey," I inquired.

Frost shook his head, "We lost him at the club district with all the clubbers. He sent a shot off and it caused panic."

"But that's not why we are here," Korsak informed us.

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, why are you here?"

"FBI is going to try to take over the investigation and Cavanaugh is doing his best to delay it but we need your parents ASAP."

"I'll go grab them," Frankie told us as he walked down the hallway.

"Too late, we are right here," Jane stopped him as she with Maura was walking down the hallway. I walked up to her and quickly hugged the both of them before Jane pulled back, "I owe you one, Kiddo." I smiled and nodded while she looked up at Korsak, "Who do you know is coming from FBI?" Korsak gave an awkward smile before Jane sighed rubbing her forehead, "It's Dean?"

"I'm sorry, Jane. We tried our best but FBI is seeing that it is getting out of hand especially when Richard O' Rourke is dead."

"I haven't confirmed it yet, Sergeant but I'm going to go begin the autopsy. However, I would like to speak to Jane and Kris privately before we leave," Maura stated before she pulled Jane and I into a private room. She then locked the door before she walked up to me, patting my pockets.

Jane gave a curious and surprise look, "Um Maur, why are you giving Kris a pat down?"

Suddenly Maura looked up at me and placed her hand out, "Hand it over." I looked down glancing down my front pocket and she immediately grabbed the pocketknife.

Jane's jaw dropped slightly, "That answers how you got me out. I thought I told you to get rid of it."

"I forgot to," I answered quietly.

"Jane, this knife saved you but Kris, why did you keep it," Maura questioned. Before I could answer the question, there is a door knock and Jane opened it while Maura tucked the knife in her back pocket before Frankie appeared.

"I'm sorry to break this family meeting but Dean is asking to see you at Headquarters," he informed us.

Jane sighed, rubbing her forehead while Maura nodded. Frankie stepped away while Maura turned around and looked at me. "I'm going to keep this," she patted to her back pocket. She then walked up to me and kissed my cheek, "We will meet you at BPD okay?"

"Okay Mom," I nodded. I watched as they were about to walk out before I said, "Guys?" They turned around and I looked down as I apologized softly, "I'm sorry I never told you about the pocket knife."

Jane nodded, "We'll see you later, Kiddo."

They walked out, leaving me alone in the room. _You didn't mean that whatsoever,_ my mind softly said. _You wanted to keep the knife; why else did you keep it in the drawer? _I shook my head, trying not to answer but my conscious pushed it more, _You kept it because you wanted the protection. But for also what? The reassurance?_

"I'll survive," I mumbled. I then shoved my hands back into my pocket before I felt the paper. I quickly pulled out the paper and look down at it before I looked around for a moment to make sure no one was around. Seeing that there was no one in sight, I unfolded the paper then immediately cussed, "Fuck."

It was from Doyle, it had to be from him because the entire note only said was, _He needs to talk to you and only you._

* * *

**Maura's POV**

The body was brought down to the morgue while Jane was in the bullpen handing the FBI. I wasn't jealous because I knew Jane loved me and Agent Dean had no chance with her. In addition, it was good that Kris was there because she would not like Dean. "Maura, have you started the autopsy," I heard Jane asked as she entered the morgue.

I looked up to see Jane walking in with Agent Dean trailing behind. "Hello Dr. Isles," he greeted softly.

"Agent Dean," I curtly greeted back. Jane smirked slightly knowing that I was trying my best to be cordially with him but I did not like the way he was looking at Jane. I pulled off my gloves and turned toward Jane, "I'm testing his skin right now."

"How come, Dr. Isles," Dean questioned as he moved closer toward Jane.

I glared at him subtly before answering, "I like to make sure it is not a chemical burn instead a regular burn you can from a fire. I also want to inform you that I can't even identify him because of his fingerprints have been burned off severely."

"Damn, not even fixing it with that finger thingy where you put water in it," Jane questioned.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Jane. Not even that could work unless the FBI knows something that can help us identify him."

Jane looked at Dean who went over to the computer. I took Jane's hand gently and she kissed it gently before she whispered, "I can feel the daggers from here."

I smile, hearing the teasing tone in her voice. I looked up at her and shrugged, "Not my fault that he still has a crush on you."

"A crush really? Are we suddenly in high school?"

I smiled widely at her, leaning up to kiss Jane with her leaning down. "There is something," we pulled away with Jane rolling her eyes as Dean turned around, "that the FBI does have that may I identify him."

"That would be?"

"He was in a bad shooting and they couldn't remove the bullet so he kept the bullet and had this bad limp. It should be at his right thigh."

I stepped away from Jane, grabbing the x-ray and placed it over the right thigh. It scanned then image appeared to show a bullet in the leg. I looked back at them, "We will say it is O'Rourke until his dental comes back." I placed the sheet over O'Rourke's body before turning around to look at Dean and Jane.

"This is not good," Dean pointed out. He then looked over at me, "I heard you interviewed your father-"

"Sperm donor," Jane corrected immediately.

Dean turned around, "I'm sorry…did Doyle tell you anything important?"

"Doyle only told me that they are threatening our loved ones and that a mob war may rise."

"Also a CI I have mentioned that there is a hierarchy issue. It's like the older generation seemed to be killed by younger men," Jane mentioned.

"That's good information but I'm going to head back upstairs and go over all the evidence as well," he then looked down raising an eyebrow before he stated, "Congratulations Dr. Isles."

I looked down and smiled at my ring. Jane gave a proud smile also before I said, "Thank you Agent Dean."

He looked over and smiled at Jane. "So Jane, do you wish to grab dinner," Dean asked softly.

I raised an eyebrow at Jane before she uncomfortably scratched the back of her neck. She leaned against an autopsy table before stating, "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm engaged to someone." He peered down at her ring finger seeing no ring but she raised her hand, "I know I don't have a ring and that's because of the job and also _Maura_ wants me to be there so it can fit perfectly."

His eyebrows shot up, "Oh, you…I didn't…know…well, I'll go to the bullpen." He then quickly left the room and entered the elevator. When the door closed, Jane began to laugh loudly while I giggled.

"Was that necessary," I smiled at her as I looked up at her.

Jane nodded with a smile, "Yeah, it was but I wouldn't be talking Ms. Jealousy."

"I wasn't necessarily jealous but Jane, can I give you Kris' knife," I inquired as I pulled out of my back pocket.

Jane sighed, taking it and placing it in her pocket. "I don't know why she didn't get rid of it," Jane stated softly. "Kris is good about listening with that occasional teenager moment."

"I know…at least, it's away from her now but I'm glad she had it to save you."

Jane nodded until suddenly her cell phone rang. Jane pulled out her phone and placed it on speaker, "Hey Kiddo."

"_Hey Ma! Listen, I'm running behind but I'll be at Headquarters soon. Judith wants to talk to me,_" Kris informed.

"That's fine, Kris. Your mom and I have to handle the FBI right now and we are trying to make sure the identification is Richard O'Rourke. FBI confirmed it with an injury but ya know, your mom won't take that."

"I don't assume," I called out.

Kris let out a small laugh, "_I'll be there soon. Love you guys."_

"Love you too," Jane then hung up before looking at me. "How long will the tests about the burn will take," she questioned. Suddenly the doors slid open and we turned around to see Susie Chang coming in with Jane asking, "Are those the results from the burns?"

"Yes, it is and it looks like it is hydrochloric acid. It was strong enough that it removed the skin off his face," she informed before she walked away.

I approached and looked over Jane's shoulder, reading the analysis. "Interesting method of torture," I stated quietly.

"Are you guessing," Jane raised an eyebrow.

"It's a hunch."

Jane placed the folder down, "Let me repeat what I have told you before." She then grabbed both of my shoulder and shook me slightly, "You are not meant for hunching but, you might be right and this might be a good lead because O'Rourke _and _Doyle both don't do use chemicals."

"Now that is a good start."

"It is."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I placed my phone in my pocket and glanced down at the note in my hand and then the recent letter that had came in the mail. I pulled the letter out of the envelope then opened it to read it once more.

_Kris,_

_I know you wish not to see me and I know you will not respond to this letter. But I'm asking you to see me for Maura and Rizzoli's protection. Just one visit then we will be done. You are my granddaughter and I am the only one who maybe able to tell you. But don't try to tell Maura or Rizzoli because I will only tell this to __**you.**__ Only you but please consider this as my final offer._

_- Milton_

I knew Doyle meant every single word. I was out of scrubs and dressed in jeans and a black button shirt with a gray tank top underneath. I walked up to the gates, tucking the letter back into my back pocket before I took a deep breath in.

"_Mom, I do trust you but I don't trust Doyle…"_

_Why am I doing this?_

"_You do whatever you have to do to protect family. The apartment was just a warning, darling."_

_You have to do this…sometimes in desperate times; we must take desperate measures…_

_He needs to talk to you and only you…_

"Go through the security check," I was ordered. I stepped through the scan then got a small pat down before showing my identification before they asked, "Who are you here to see?"

I looked up, "I'm here to see Paddy Doyle."

* * *

**Yup, I'm evil and Dean, hate him but FBI needs to get involved unfortunately. What will happen next? You'll see. Have I mentioned how much I love your reviews? I do and I also love favorites and follows! So please review, PM, comment, etc! Check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx' too! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay. I did so many rewrites for this but anyway I loved 'Killer in High Heels' episode. I was like 'Free the M. E.' but it helped me type my chapter up. Maura in orange was awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

_**"The key to faith is what we are wiling to sacrifice to obtain it." -Elder Cloward**_

* * *

Ch. 13: Break In The Case

"_Hey, I got your text, what's wrong?"_

"_Judith, I need you to listen carefully okay?"_

"_Yeah sure, what's wrong?"_

"_Grab some paper because I need you to write something down for me that I need you drop off to me when I call you again."_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I joined Jane and the others in the bullpen with O'Rourke's autopsy report in my hand. When I entered, they were trying to figure out where else O'Rourke could have been killed. However, as I entered the bullpen, Agent Dean stood up and answered his cell phone. He then walked out while I took at Kris' desk while Jane stared up at the evidence board.

"He was killed somewhere else but where," Jane questioned.

I touched her hand, handing her autopsy report. She took the report and opened it as I began to explain it, "His lungs were puncher multiple times and blood filled his lungs. He died from asphyxiation and the murder weapon is a knife with a very smooth cut."

Suddenly I watched Jane go to her pocket and pulled out Kris' pocketknife. She then pulled the blade out. It was smooth and I could see that it held an inscription that I never noticed before. I gently took Jane's wrist, bringing it close to me to read the inscription.

"Maura, what are you doing?"

"There's an inscription on the knife." Jane handed it to me as I read it aloud, "_Non timebo mala."_

"I fear no evil, it's Latin," Jane pointed out. I gave a surprise look and she gave a confused look, "What? I listen to Kris."

"I see that."

Jane took the knife back and twirled it, "Do you think something similar to this killed O'Rourke?"

"It has a smooth cut, yes but this is a hypothesis, Jane."

"I know, Maura. I know."

Jane stood up, pointing to a couple of pictures. "Rodrigo said there are problems in means of hierarchy. If you have noticed all the people who were killed are older then we found out that they tortured with hydrochloric acid instead of breaking knuckles," she pointed out.

"A new way of torturing," Korsak stated.

"It would be a severe burn and he would be in agonizing pain," I stated. I grabbed the pictures and pointed to the stab wounds, "Then he was stabbed multiple times until he lost enough oxygen to die from asphyxiation."

"Then prior to that we had Jane's apartment ransacked by Carrey and Damian is on the loose right now."

Jane bit her lip, noticing her face became more focus. "Then your CI brings a burn phone saying that one of Doyle's goons gave it to them then gave it to us _and_ I still don't know why you won't tell us who it is," Jane questioned Korsak.

I watched as Korsak looked down then away. I knew he was trying to avoid Jane's gaze as he answered, "They prefer their identity to stay under wraps."

"Do we know this person, Korsak," Jane questioned loudly, slamming her fist on her desk in frustration. Korsak backed away from his own desk while Frost flinched a bit. I looked at Jane before approaching her and I rubbed her shoulders a bit before Jane released a small sigh. "I'm sorry, Vince," she apologized to him.

"It's okay, Janie. There's a lot happening and I know that you are worrying about Kris too."

"Speaking of Kris," Jane looked around the bullpen, "where is she?"

I looked around as well before I noticed Kris walked into the bullpen. She looked exhausted and pushed her hair back softly before releasing a sigh. I bit my lower lip as I walked over to the door and opened it. She quickly looked up, "Hi Mom."

I touched her cheek, "Kris, are you okay? You look tired."

Kris nodded, "I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all."

"Okay, sweetie. Come inside," I told her as I walked her inside the bullpen.

The three detectives turned around. Jane immediately smiled at the sight of Kris, "Well look who has come to see us. What took you so long, Kiddo?"

"I had to change then I had to talk to Judith, so not my fault," Kris retorted as she took a seat at her desk. She reclined in her chair before she noticed the spare chair by Jane's desk and raised an eyebrow, pointing to the chair, "FBI?"

"Yeah, his name is Agent Gabriel Dean and you need to be nice. Your mom already showed her teeth," Jane told Kris.

I blushed while Kris smiled a bit before looking up at the evidence board. I immediately noticed that she seemed to pale at the sight of them then looked away, rubbing her arms softly. I took a seat next to her, touching her hands softly as I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered softly before looking up at the evidence board again. Then I noticed what she was gazing at, it was Paddy Doyle's mug shot and the expression she had made me wonder what was running through her mind.

Suddenly we heard footsteps come back into the room. We turned around to see Agent Dean enter the room and stated immediately, "Someone paid a visit with Doyle."

Jane's head snapped quickly over to Dean. "Are you sure about that," she questioned him. I knew that this might be the break in the case that Jane was looking for. He nodded and I looked at Korsak and Frost who seemed excited about the news.

However when I looked over at Kris, she looked sick. "Kris, are you sure you are fine," I asked her.

"Peachy…"

"We have the recording," Dean informed, "however, there is no audio so we need to find the person when the video is done."

"Do you think you'll get something from it," Kris suddenly questioned.

Dean looked down at Kris with a raised eyebrow, "And you are?"

"I'm _their_ kid," Kris pointed to Jane and me, which caused Dean to give a confused look. Jane chuckled and kissed Kris' forehead.

"Oh okay but…um...let's all go to the tech room." We all stood up and walked to the tech room before I looked over my shoulder to see Kris lacking behind.

"Kris? Are you coming," I called for her. She turned back around and nodded before walking to the doorway of the tech room while Jane stood behind Frost who pulled up the video.

"So, do we know who the person who came to see Doyle is," Jane questioned.

Dean shook his head, "Supposedly this person knew Doyle personally and they talked for a bit."

Suddenly the footage appeared on the screen and my jaw dropped in surprise. Jane turned around and questioned, "What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I looked at Kris with a shock expression before I looked back at the security footage, which had Kris sitting in front of Patrick Doyle. "Why are you there," I questioned immediately as I stormed over to Kris. She looked away before I ran my hadn through my hair, "First the knife and I let you go with that because you saved my life-"

"Ma-"

I placed my hand up, "You fuckin' lied to me, Kris."

Suddenly Kris' head snapped back at me. Her eyebrows furrowed before she slowly stated, "You are a hypocrite, Jane Rizzoli." My eyes widened at the sound of my name leaving Kris' lips before she turned to Maura, "Both of you are because you two _lied_ to me and I know you got hives because of it, Dr. Isles."

"Don't talk to your mom like that," I snapped.

"You told me no more secrets but you know what? You told Maura to keep information away from me when it concerns me especially with the photos. Someone is following me and you decide that it's best to keep it away from me."

"For your protection," Maura argued trying to touch Kris' shoulder. Kris shunned it away and I noticed the hurt expression on Maura's face as she stated, "I told you to stay away from Doyle, Krislyn."

"Doesn't matter anymore and just to _clear_ the air, I was the informant. The burn phone was given to me and I decided to give it to Korsak and Frost because _we_ all were keeping secrets," she admitted. I turned around to see Frost and Korsak looking down and I was about to snap at them before Kris snapped, "They swore to secrecy and I placed them in the position. This is all on me and I know Agent Dean wants to know what Doyle said to me and I'll tell him with Cavanaugh in the room."

"Cavanaugh," I questioned back. I shook my head and kicked the trashcan. She had information and lied to Maura and I but wished to talk to Cavanaugh _and _Dean. I was not only pissed off, I was furious with Kris. "You fucked up, Kris. You are not a cop, you are not your mom, and you are an idiot for doing this. When you leave this place, you are grounded and I don't give a fuck what your reasons are," I shouted at her.

The room went silent and I watched as Kris' face went from angry to confused to pure hurt. "Then ground me and lock me away. I've been through hell, remember or did we forget between the secrets," Kris raised her hand up showing her scar then lowered it, "I hope that clears everything up now because we _promised _no more secrets or was that a lie too, Detective?" I was taken aback by the comment while Maura gasped and I knew even the guys had surprise expressions. I watched as a small tear went down Kris' cheek while I heard Dean stand up from his chair. Kris placed her hand down and stated, "I'll be in interrogation so I can answer your questions."

She turned around walking away while Dean followed her, leaving everyone in the dust.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Dean escorted me into interrogation with Cavanaugh entering the room as well. "Marx, what the hell is going on," he asked surprised.

"I have information from Patrick Doyle, sir. I prefer not talking to my parents because we are…having differences," I swallowed the heavy lump in my throat. I knew I was harsh to my parents and I knew why, I had finally reached the boiling point that brought out my temper that was exactly similar to the one thing I never wanted to compare myself to.

I was just like Adrian and I hurt my parents with my words. God gave forgiveness through confession but there was no way I would forgive myself for what I did. I heard Agent Dean pull his chair out and sat down before opening a file. "That was some show, Ms. Marx," he pointed out.

"Glad you were entertained but I believe you want to know information, correct?"

"Correct and I'm going to ask you once, why were you at Walpole talking to Paddy Doyle?"

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_When I walked into the room to see Patrick Doyle sitting, he looked up at me with a surprise look. "I didn't expect you to come," he stated to me._

"_You told me that I'm the only one who could know and I'm breaking every wish my parents had when it came to you," I informed him as I sat down. I removed my glasses placing them down. They were only meant for reading but I kept them always on. However, this was different; I was going to look at Paddy Doyle in the eye as my mothers did. I was going to be them for the time being._

"_It shows your loyalty," he pointed out._

"_No, it shows my love."_

_He shrugged and I pulled out my cell phone then the letter, sliding them to him. He picked them up, "I see you got them."_

"_I have received them but I was never going to reply."_

"_I know but you arrived now."_

"_Why am I here, Doyle? Why the letters? Why do you need to only talk to me?"_

_Doyle leaned in, "Because I know that you meant that you would do anything for Maura. I know I can slip you the information and making it look like I am not a snitch."_

"_Then tell me," I told him._

"_His name is Nicholas. He was a dockworker before he began to work for me and he did some business with the dirty cops. Some he became close friends with but as he handled business, he began to double cross me and began to work for O'Rourke. He wanted to go into the business but-"_

"_But he's just a dockworker's kid. He can't climb up the ladder and I guess he wasn't happy."_

"_Furious but he began to turn the younger boys against us. That's why you have O'Rourke dead and a couple of the older men dead."_

"_Plus you were stabbed," I pointed out._

_He nodded, "But that's not the only thing, he doesn't just want me dead. He wants Maura dead too, Kris."_

_I clenched the table fast and looked away. "Why did he have Carrey hurt Jane," I questioned. I could feel everything in my stomach churn and ache horribly, fearing for the answer._

_Doyle looked down, "He's willing to kill anyone who is in his way, Kris. He plans to kill you too but he will torture Maura then kill her."_

_A flash memory of O'Rourke's body came back and I shivered. "Why tell me," I asked softly._

_Suddenly he placed my hands over mine. I looked up as he revealed, "You know how to protect Maura and Rizzoli. You will do anything for them and I know you meant anything. Even if it means-"_

"_I won't kill," I pulled away my hands, standing up, placing my glasses back on and began to storm to the door._

"_Then why have the knife besides your own attachment," I froze at the door as he continued on, "Kris, I understand that you don't want to stoop down to Adrian's level but you are his daughter and you lived in our world long enough to know the violence."_

"_I'm not you or him," I declined._

"_Then why keep the knife?"_

_I looked down at my hand, "I know I can keep the control and I know I can keep myself in control. I know the knife won't hurt me as long as it's in my hand." A soft chuckle came as I turned around, "Why do you laugh?"_

"_You ward off your demons with the very thing that hurt you."_

"_If you are done with this intervention, I'm going," I leaned to grab the doorknob._

"_There's also one more thing…"_

* * *

"Besides your talk, Doyle tried to make you use a burn phone and you refused. However he's very..._persistent, _it seems that Doyle's been trying to contract you," Dean pushed the file toward me.

I looked down and clenched my hand into a fist, "Yeah, Doyle has been trying to contact me for months. He kept writing me letters under the alias of Jon Milton but I refused to answer them then one of his thugs gave me a note saying that Doyle would only talk to me."

"And that's when you decided to contact him?"

"Because he wanted to talk to me only about the case and my parents were having no leads. Doyle was the best thing they got so far. That is the only reason why I responded and I really didn't care but he wanted to inform me that the guy trying to kill Doyle is a man name Nicholas who once worked for him."

Dean closed the file, "You went and did all of this."

"What would I do for family, Doyle once asked me. I told him anything and I meant it."

"Anything else?"

I looked up at Cavanaugh then at Dean before I took a deep breath then released it as I answered, "Yeah, Doyle said that there's a dirty cop working for Nicholas."

* * *

**Wow, intense much and now I bet we are wondering who the dirty cop is? Well, you'll find out soon and I kept my promise for a long chapter. Please review, PM, comment, etc! Check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx' too!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy Rizzoli Tuesday which is as awesome as Maura Monday but yay, I'm done before tonight's episode!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**We cannot really think in one way and act in another…" - Thomas Troward**_

* * *

Ch. 14: Safe House

_Boston's shadows have grown darker. The night was going colder and it seemed that everything was finally falling into place. A crack between the family, between the fine line in what is law and order and finally a crack of what it means to be who you were and who you are._

"_Who knows about you?"_

"_I think it's only Doyle and his granddaughter. She's too smart."_

"_She'll tell her parents soon if she finds out."_

"_Things are a bit rocky with her family right now."_

"_Doesn't matter. Just make sure that you are still a secret and if you have to, handle the problem immediately."_

_It was dark indeed. It was unfortunate but they knew it would happen, Boston's shadows finally plagued Boston's finest._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Why didn't you tell us," I questioned Frost and Korsak softly in Cavanaugh's office. After Kris went into interrogation, Cavanaugh ordered all of us including Frankie into his office. We had to wait until Kris was done but I was furious with her. Out of all the idiotic things she had done, this one reached number one. However as I sat there with Maura, I wanted to know why Kris did all of this? Why did she disobey me?

"We have the right to know," I added.

Korsak sighed. "Because she asked us to. It's also because Kris can be right, Jane. She has your instincts and I want you to think this out, she would do this for you and Maura," Korsak answered.

"Janie," I looked at Frankie, "she's acting the same way you acted when Maura's was in jail."

"I didn't keep info away from my coworkers though," I argued. "It doesn't mean you keep it from Maura and me. We are her parents."

Suddenly the door opened with Cavanaugh, Dean and Kris walked in. Kris looked at all of us before she took a corner isolated from Maura and I. Cavanaugh took a seat at his desk before Dean shut the door and locking it which raised a red flag for me. "Kris has informed us important information. First, the man who has been sending the hits named Nicholas, no last name at the moment. The next thing in order is that we have a dirty cop among our division," he informed.

"You got to be fuckin' kidding me," Korsak stated in shock

I turned around and looked at Kris who was looking away. "Doyle told you all of this," I questioned her.

"Rizzoli, you can handle your family issues later when you are sent to a safe house," Cavanaugh informed.

I looked back at Cavanaugh. "Why a safe house? I don't see a threat that has been set to us," I argued.

Dean looked at Kris who was looking up. "Tell them," he ordered her.

I noticed a glare form across Kris' face before it faded to a sad expression. Kris stepped forward and approached Cavanaugh's desk then turned around to face us. She looked uneasy as she rubbed her scars. "Nicholas has threatened your lives. Everyone is a target _but_," she looked at Maura and I, "you two are main ones due to your connection to Doyle."

"We have-"

"It's because Maura's Doyle's biological daughter and you are her significant other, Rizzoli. My life has been threatened too because I'm Maura's daughter. Doyle thought telling me will help in a search for a safe house."

"What kind of safe house," Frost questioned. "No offense, Kris but you are not a cop."

Kris gave a dry laugh. "I know, Frost. But I, however, know that Nicholas won't go to the one place that I only know."

R&I

We arrived at Maura's house after driving to my apartment to collect some clothes. I had dropped Jo Friday off with Ma who looked worried as hell. "Janie, will you be okay," she worried as Maura went down the hallway to grab her clothes. Kris was standing at side for a moment before Ma looked at her, "Will you be okay?"

"She'll be perfectly fine, Ma especially since she's grounded," I glared at Kris.

Kris didn't flinch at the glare but instead turned away, walking down the hallway to grab her clothes and whatever else, she was hiding in her room. Ma noticed the interaction and immediately placed her hands on her hips, "What's wrong between you two? I never have seen Kris so…"

"Stoic," Maura completed as she came out with two suitcases. "Kris, Jane and I are having a couple of family issues to deal with, Angela. That is all," she explained to Ma. My mother looked at Maura before nodding at the explanation; it was these days, when tensions were high, that Ma learned to back off.

Then we heard a door knock. I touched my sidearm and approached the door with Ma and Maura quiet and waiting for me to answer the door. I looked through the peephole before I lowered my hand and unlocked the door quickly.

Standing in her jeans and hooded jacket on, Judith stood quietly with her blonde hair pulled back. She looked up at me when the door opened and greeted awkwardly, "Hi Jane."

"Hi Jude, um…listen, Kris is grounded and we have to go-"

"I know but I just need to talk to Kris for a couple minutes, please."

I looked at Judith for a moment before I moved aside for her to come in. "She's in her room," I told her and Judith nodded before walking down the hallway to Kris' room. I watched as Judith opened the door and I heard Kris' voice softly say to close the door. I took in a deep breath and watched as Ma said a soft goodbye, leaving the house through the back door. I glanced down the hallway then began to walk down with Maura following behind.

I approached the door and I bent down, placing my ear against the door while Maura crouched down with me. She placed her ear against door as well while Kris began to talk to Judith quietly. "Jane, this is not right," Maura argued.

"She lied to us so that gives me every right."

I pressed my ear against Kris' door. The door was thick but I could still hear the faint conversation that began. "_Thanks Jude," _we heard Kris say.

"_Anytime Kris but what's going on," _Judith inquired.

"Jane, maybe we should go," Maura stated again. I shook my head and continued to listen before I felt Maura gently tug on my arm but I pulled away and shushed her. "You did not just shush me," I could hear the annoyance in Maura's tone.

"Yes I did," I hissed before I closed my eyes to listen closely to the conversation.

"_I messed up, Jude. *sigh* I didn't mean to hurt them but they are mad at me as hell."_

"_You are going to be safe right?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be safe. I appreciate the favor." _We suddenly heard footsteps approaching the door. I quickly grabbed Maura's arm as I pulled her away from the door and back down the hall.

"Just act natural," I told her. I took a seat back on the stool at the counter. Maura bent down next to Bass, petting him and then we heard the door then open. I heard the footsteps approached the kitchen and soon Kris and Judith appeared, walking out of the room. Kris placed her bag down with her satchel before walking Judith to the door. Judith leaned over and hugged Kris tightly, stating, "Be safe."

"I will," Kris hugged back. She then opened the door with Judith walking out of the room. Kris then turned back and ran her hand through her hair before asking, "Ready to go?"

"Why does Doyle expect you to be able to protect us," I questioned harshly. I noticed Kris looked down and away but then looked back up with a stoic glare. She placed her hand down and approached her satchel before pulling out a set of keys on a silver chain. She tossed them to me and I caught them as I asked, "What are these?"

"The keys to our safe house."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

With Jane and me in the back seat, Kris sat with Frankie to guide him to the safe house. In another cruiser, following us was Korsak, Frost, Cavanaugh, and Agent Dean. At first, I did not recognize the directions Kris was giving for they were complicated. Suddenly I noticed a familiar street then a couple shops before I whispered to Jane, "Are we in East Boston?"

Jane looked out of the window then back at me. "It looks like it," Jane answered softly.

"Right here, Frankie," Kris stated and Frankie pulled over with everyone stepping out. Kris then turned around, placing her hand out to Jane and said, "I need the keys." Jane looked at Kris cautiously as if she was afraid to trust our daughter but I did not blame Jane. However, I wished Jane were not as harsh as she was to Kris and I also wished Kris would not isolate herself.

Jane finally handed Kris the keys, which she clenched in her palm tightly. Kris went ahead of us, giving me time to look around my surroundings.

There was a tall gate that was lock by a padlock. Kris approached it and used the first key to unlock it before walking inside first. We all followed behind and soon I began to notice gravestones but the interesting part of it was that they were older than Price's gravestone. "Kris, where are we," I inquired to her.

"Not many know unless you lived in East Boston but St. Christopher's, the one you know, is a rebuilt. The older one is at the farther side and a bit isolated, no one goes there besides me to grab items if I needed to," Kris explained.

"In means of items?"

"Bibles, candles, that's stuff," Kris answered simply. Suddenly she stopped and we all stopped, looking up to see a church that looked different then the other St. Christopher's. There were two towers instead of the one tower at the other church and as Kris approached toward the building, Dean was the first to pull on the doors.

"They are locked," he stated.

"Of course they are because I was the last person to lock the doors," Kris stated as she approached the door. She pulled out the keys once more but used the second key, unlocking the door then pushed it open.

I walked in first and gasped at the architecture, seeing the beauty of it before Korsak stated, "No wonder Doyle said you knew where to hide. This place is off the maps and completely isolated, no one can find you."

"So here's the drill then, we pick you up at the front gate but make sure that you are not seen," Cavanaugh explained to Jane and I.

Jane placed her bags down then asked, "How long will we be like this, sir?"

"Until Nicholas, Damian, or Noah Carrey is found, Rizzoli. Even if we find the dirty cop, we'll take you out," he then looked at Kris, "is it possible to be found here?" Kris shook his head, "Okay then, we'll go and let you three get established but we'll have patrols circle the area."

The guys waved goodbye to us before Kris picked up her things then turned around. "There are three rooms in this whole place. One was Price's office then we have the two bedrooms, you can take either or," Kris explained.

"Why here," I questioned softly.

Kris looked at both of us before looking down. "Sanctuary," Kris simply answered before walking down the aisle.

R&I

_**Three days later…**_

Kris and Jane were still not talking to each other. Kris would be downstairs for breakfast, eating quietly before she took her cup of coffee and walked out of the room. We did not know where she went but Jane and I would leave to BPD, leaving Kris with two FBI agents. When we came back in the evening, she would have dinner then disappear again.

"Jane, please try to talk to Kris," I begged Jane as she stood in my office.

"Maura, we are lucky another body has not come up. We've been trying to locate the dirty cop because we are at a nowhere in this," Jane argued, waving her arms.

I rolled my eyes, "I can feel the tension. It is so thick that I can chop through it."

"Cut, Maura, it's 'I can cut through it' and it's not my fault that Kris is stubborn."

"You are just as stubborn, Jane. I love you but please, try to talk to her."

"I haven't seen you do anything with Kris either, Maura. She, after all, talked with your sperm donor," Jane argued. She then sighed and turned around, "You know what, I'm going to go and solve a case. I'll talk to you later."

"Jane…"

However, it was too late; Jane left the office leaving me alone.

R&I

Jane decided to stay to see if she can get information from Rodrigo or Rondo to find something for her. I returned to the church and pushed open the doors to see Kris sitting at a pew with a candle by her. The FBI agents left the room and closed the doors before I began to walk up to Kris.

As I approached, I heard Kris inquired, "Did you know that there are different types of candles?" I sat next to her as she lifted up the candle in her hand, "This is a tea candle which burns about four to six hours." I smiled softly knowing this was Kris attempting to break the ice by Googlemouthing like I did. She released a sigh before adding, "I've been sitting here for about two, just thinking."

"You know Jane and I love you right," I asked her softly.

Kris placed the candle down. "Yeah, I know," Kris answered softly, she looked over at me with a sad expression before shaking her head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I didn't mean to hurt you or lie to you."

"I know."

Kris looked down then gave a soft smile. "I already ate but there's some of that tofu you like that's ready for you," she told me before standing up, kissing my forehead. She began to walk back toward the corridor that was behind the alter.

I stood up, watching her as I asked, "Where are you going?"

"Just going to rest for a bit," she answered softly. She then opened the door and walked inside.

I suddenly released a deep sigh that I did not know I was holding. Kris was slowly opening up to me and I hoped she would do the same with Jane.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I closed the door behind and walked down the corridor to Price's old office. I pushed the door opened and took a seat at his desk, which was covered, in my papers. I had made a phone call to Judith after my talk with Doyle and she came to drop it off to me. I glanced over at the right hand drawer before I looked around and I pulled it open to pull out the letter. I then opened the envelope to read Judith's neat handwriting once more for the hundredth time within the last couple of days.

_7-1-2-18-9-5-12 4-5-1-14_

_He keeps the gates open with a trumpet. It goes back to your origins as well._

_What the fuck does that mean, _my mind asked immediately. I had been through so many things that it was not even funny. I had gone through books and phone numbers and I was still unsure of what it would be. This was the only information that I kept from everyone because I knew that if I could decode it then I could tell them.

"Come on, think," I mumbled to myself as I stare at the note.

_Numbers do not necessarily have to be a phone number or an address but why the riddle? I don't get what he means…unless…_ I quickly glanced back at the riddle, rereading it once more before I cussed inwardly, "Fuckin' idiot."

Realization hit me fast as I grabbed a pen and began to decode the numbers. It was not a phone number or an address but they were numbers that represented letters from the alphabet. It made perfect sense and as I began to decode it, I heard a loud rumble but I shook my head, ignoring the sound. My hand moved faster in my writing before my eyes widened in surprise.

"That prick," I cussed before I dropped the pen and quickly placed the paper inside the desk. I then ran out of the office to inform Maura of my discovery. I ran through the corridor to the kitchen to see Maura sitting at the table, reading a book.

She looked up at me then noticed my worried expression. "What's wrong," she questioned immediately.

"I know who the mole," I told her.

"How?"

"It's a long story but it's-"

Suddenly there was a loud crash of glass breaking and the lights suddenly went out. Maura grabbed hold of my forearm as I looked at her with a panicked expression. I expected the FBI agents to walk in and call out to us but instead we heard a sound that made my gut twist horribly.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

* * *

**Oh, I'm evil…what's going to happen? I don't know yet because I'm working on it. Please review, PM, comment, etc! Check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx' too!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: How many rewrites does it take Marx to get this right? Too many and I think I got it right. The recent episode inspired me! I gave you a super long chapter!  
**

**Also a A+ for everyone who figured out the riddle and code and I apologize for the first mistake. You guys make Jane Rizzoli proud!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**In darkness one maybe ashamed of what one does, without the shame of disgrace." - Sophocles**_

* * *

Ch. 15: Darkness Takes Over

**Jane's POV: Moments Prior…**

We all sat in the bullpen looking at the evidence board. "Where could Noah be at," I questioned quietly.

"It's also possible we can try to find Damian," Frost argued.

"I wished Kris had phone numbers or something," I sighed a bit, leaning back in my chair.

Suddenly a door knock came and we turned around to see a uniformed officer standing at the door. He cautiously walked into the bullpen to my desk and stated, "Um Detective, there's a man waiting for you in interrogation. He said that he wants to talk to you immediately."

"Do you have a name?"

He nodded, "Rodrigo Fuentez."

R&I

Rodrigo looked up when I entered interrogation. I took my seat in front of him as I immediately questioned, "Why are you, Rodrigo?"

He looked around then leaned in. "Kris told me that if I found info to tell you and I got info for you, Detective," he informed quietly. He then went to the front pocket of his shirt, pulling out a small piece of paper and sliding it over to me. I picked up the paper and opened it to see a phone number on it, "That's Damian's number."

I quickly looked at it. "How the hell did you get this," I questioned incredulously.

"Damian was trying to find his brother. He was in the area where the local druggies were and he was giving out his number. He gave it to me so…here you go."

I clenched the number in my hand and I thanked him as I ran out of the room, handing the number to Frost. Rodrigo was walking out into the bullpen when Frost began to do the tracking of the number and suddenly, "I got it."

"Where is he," I asked.

"He's…he's at the safe house," Frost stated.

Korsak quickly grabbed his desk phone. He tapped his desk multiple times before he slammed his desk phone back down. "I can't get Agent James or McCormick," Korsak informed.

"Maura is not answering her phone either," Frost stated as he placed his desk phone down.

I picked up my desk phone dialing Kris' number as I mumbled to myself, "Please answer…please answer."

"_Hey, this is Kris. I'm not here…"_

"Damn it, Kris is not answering either," I stated as I pulled open my drawer to pull out my handgun. I grabbed my jacket immediately as I muttered, "I hope Kris and Maura are okay."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

There was no way in or out to escape the kitchen. Kris slowly backed away, grabbing a pocketknife from the kitchen drawer slipping it into her pocket of her jeans. We suddenly heard footsteps and instinctively, I looked at Kris before I protectively placed myself in front of her as the door opened to reveal Noah Carrey. He raised the gun and shouted, "Hands up and slowly approach."

We placed our hands up and slowly began to approach him. I glanced back at Kris who was staring back at Carrey and I noticed the look in her eyes realizing that it was the same look that she had before when she was about to do something. We continued to walk forward before Carrey pressed the gun to my back then said to Kris, "You do anything stupid, I'll kill her."

Kris followed behind then I noticed Damian McArthur stepping out of the backroom with a sheet paper. "One of them know about our inside guy," he informed them.

Noah looked at both of us, pointing the gun from Kris to me. "Which one is it," he questioned. We stood silent and suddenly we heard the gun click back, preparing to fire. He looked at me then Kris again before pointing the gun at me, "I guess you are going to die first, Doctor Isles."

"Wait," Kris suddenly shouted. I looked over at her seeing the pure fear and panic in her eyes as she looked down stepping forward toward Carrey.

While she was stepping forward, she slipped her hand quickly into her pocket, which was covered by my body. She suddenly dropped it into my boot while she continued to step forward. "Kris-" I tried to call.

"She doesn't know anything. I'm the one you want," Kris cut me off. "Just point the gun away and don't shoot my mom."

"Don't worry we won't," he placed the gun in the holster while grabbing Kris around the neck. She struggled a bit while Damian approached behind me, placing the zip ties around my back. He sat me in a chair, securing me while Kris watched with a painful expression on her face. Suddenly Damian stepped away and picked up a bottle, noticing that it was gasoline as Noah whispered, "We are going to burn her."

"NO," Kris struggled more and tried to fight off Noah's grip but instead he pulled out a cloth from his back pocket placing it over her mouth and nose.

_Do not breathe in, Kris. Do not breathe in…_

However, it was impossible to resist breathing in. Slowly Kris' eyes drooped then closed, going unconscious from the chloroform. Noah placed Kris over his shoulder before he signaled Damian. The younger man picked up a candle then threw it on the ground causing the area surrounding me to go on fire. "Let's get out of here," Noah shouted.

They began to carry Kris out while I struggled against the zip ties. I could feel them digging into my skin but as the smoke and fire became thicker, I began to cough loudly. Suddenly I heard the sound of sirens and I looked up to see Jane barge open with Frost, Korsak and Frankie. "Maura," she shouted as she tried to pass the fire.

"Jane, forget about me," I shouted.

"I won't!"

"Jane, they took Kris," I coughed loudly. I could feel my body getting hotter with sweat dripping down my body as I began to feel myself pass out. That I was until I felt a tug on my zip ties and I opened my eyes to see Jane, "Kris…"

"Frost and Frankie went into pursuit," Jane argued as she pulled on the zip ties again. She coughed loudly then cussed, "Fuck this thing won't budge!"

"Janie, hurry up. The place is coming down."

I pulled on the zip ties, crying in pain before I moved my feet and I realized what was in my boot. "Jane, Kris slipped another pocketknife in my boot," I informed her.

"What's with the pocketknives," Jane stated before she quickly crouched down and pulled out the pocketknife. She pulled out the blade and quickly cut through my ties then she lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around Jane's neck with her quickly carrying me out and placed me on the grass. Both of us gasping for air before Jane looked down at the pocketknife in her hand. "That sneak," she breathed and showed the pocketknife to be Kris' knife that we confiscated from her.

"Jane, Maura," Frankie shouted. We looked up and realized that he had a grave look on his face while I felt myself pale and Jane's hands clenched into a fist.

Jane stepped forward. "Where is she, Frankie," she questioned.

"I'm sorry, Jane…"

I closed my eyes, feeling the tears ready to stream down my eyes. I felt Jane hug me around my waist as I turned around and cried into her shoulder. "We need to get you guys into a hospital," Korsak informed while trying to guide them away.

I continued to cry into Jane's shoulder as she kissed the top of my head. "We'll find her," she reassured me, "we will."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"Wake up," I heard as I felt a small kick to my shin. I winced in pain as I groggily began to open my eyes. Within that moment, a light went into my eyes and I winced even more cussing inwardly before they adjusted to see a man sitting in front of me. He was wearing a black leather jacket with jeans and a plain green shirt, he ran a hand through his dark brown hair before he smiled, "Nice to see you awake."

"Where the fuck am I," I questioned immediately.

He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "Aren't you a feisty one? You are definitely Doyle's granddaughter."

"I am not his granddaughter."

"Doesn't matter," he spat before he stood up. He walked over to me and pulled out his pocket a small syringe in his hand, showing it to me. "Do you know what this is," he questioned me.

I squinted a bit, realizing that my glasses were removed. He brought the syringe closer before I looked down and away. "Yeah, I know what that is," I answered with an edge in my voice.

"Tell me what it is then?"

"Don't have the IQ yourself, Nicholas," I questioned.

He chuckled and twirled it in his hand before stating, "Did you know that heroin is from processed morphine? Really good shit if you ask Jonah…it numbs the pain pretty well but it gives that jolt." He pulled out the syringe to reveal the needle and I suddenly felt my body jerk back. "Do you think I should just inject this in you," he questioned.

"You put that shit in me and I promise you that not only will I kill you but my Ma will shoot you multiple times with her handgun then my Mom will dissect your body alive."

Nicholas laughed again before he leaned forward and wrapped his finger on the chain to my medallion then he pulled it off me. "Give that back," I growled to him.

"Interesting little trinket," he chuckled then he looked down at my hand. He lifted my right hand and ran his finger over my scar then looked down at my ring. "I'll take this also," he told me as he slipped my ring off my finger.

"Give it back."

"One more thing…" he then slipped his hand into my pocket and pulled out my wallet then pulled out a photo in there. He then tossed it aside as he showed me the picture in his hand. It was Jane and Maura sitting next to me during Christmas, they both were hugging me and I was smiling in the middle. "How beautiful," he sneered before he stepped away from me.

I struggled slightly as he placed the items into his pocket. He then stood up and placed the syringe on a table then opened a door before turning back. "You'll need that sooner or later," he informed me before two men appeared, "she's able to fight back so any new bruises will help us later on with our 'friend'."

_Our friend?_

"Her medical records are on the table, sir."

_Medical records?_

Nicholas glanced back at me and smirked, "Good." He then walked out, leaving me in the room with the two men. Suddenly I felt my restraints loosen and I was force out my chair, landing on the floor. I stood back up, swallowing the lump that had form in my throat. I then noticed the men rolling up their sleeves causing me to raise my hands up defensively.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

After we went to the hospital (small smoke inhalation and we signed a release form to get us out faster), we returned to BPD and we all sat in the bullpen including Cavanaugh and Dean. "I can't believe Kris just gave herself up like that," I pointed out before glancing up at the evidence board where there was a picture of Kris sitting at a bench with a book in her hand.

"A majority of the church was saved, just several of the pews were burnt," Korsak informed.

"The only reason Kris gave herself up was because she figured out who the dirty cop was," Maura pointed out. She twisted her engagement ring a bit before she added, "They were threatening to shoot me and Kris protected me by giving herself up."

"Idiotic but brave kid," Cavanaugh stated.

Dean suddenly stood up and looked at both of us. "Do you know if Kris told you guys," he inquired curiously.

"No, Kris only wrote it on one piece of paper that Damian took. She was going to tell me but it was too late," Maura informed. Dean nodded then stood up, walking out of the room before I looked back at the evidence board.

I tapped on my desk for a moment before I realized something. "Kris must have written it again," I pointed out. I stood up and approached the board, "Kris is very detailed and I know my kid, if something like this was so important, she would put it in another place or we ask Doyle what he told her."

"Well while we are searching for Kris," Frost stated then pointed to Korsak.

"We tried to track Damian again but he turned the phone off," Korsak mentioned.

Frost nodded, "We have Frankie searching the area for Kris as well as several units. However we have some better news." He then stood up and placed a picture of a man with short brown hair and hazel eyes, "This is Nicholas and the last name is Davison."

"How did you find him?"

"He was arrested for dealing and the funny part is that he was Jonah's dealer. Though Doyle was for cocaine, it seemed this guy likes to deal heroin."

"So the dirty cop is involved with money? I can't really see payment to be the actual dope because he's gone to great lengths," Cavanaugh pointed out. He stepped forward and pointed to Kris' photo then looked back at Maura and I, "Go back to the church and see if you can find that possible copy that Kris might have wrote. Doctor Isles can help you, Rizzoli."

"What will you guys do," I questioned as I stood up with Maura.

"We are going to keep tracking Kris."

R&I

"You are awfully quiet, Jane," Maura pointed out when we entered the church.

I looked down at my feet and rubbed the scars on my hands. I then looked at Maura then back at the ground as I answered softly, "I was so harsh to her and maybe if I wasn't so stubborn, I could have talked with Kris. Maybe if I…"

"Jane," she gently cupped my cheeks having me face her. She rubbed her thumbs against them as she assured me, "please don't blame yourself for what happened. Kris loves you and so do I." She leaned up and kissed my lips softly before going around the alter and said softly, "Kris went back here."

I took Maura's hand and pushed through the doorway, walking down a corridor before we reached another door and I pushed through to see an office. Maura released my hand and walked over to the desk as I looked around. "This must have been Price's office," I stated as I looked around.

"Kris was here," Maura stated as she lifted up the papers from the desk. She ran her fingers over it, "Her handwriting is all over. There's numbers here and a small riddle and I think that's what Doyle told her."

"Are you guessing?"

"For Kris," she looked up, "yes, I am guessing and I will break out in hives. But I do not think this last line is something Doyle told her."

She handed me the paper and I looked at the last line reading it a loud. "In case of emergency, go to a book that is under Doyle's alias," I looked up and gave a questioning look before I said, "Doyle's alias was Jon Milton What's the significance of that?" Maura's eyes widened and quickly she went over to the bookshelf, "Maura, um help me out here?"

"John Milton, Jane, is the writer of the epic poem, _Paradise Lost_. Kris has been reading that lately and I know that because she read a couple of lines to me," Maura informed me. She then pulled out a thick book and placed it on the table before looking up at me, "The question is where Kris placed the clue at."

"It could be anywhere."

"Not anywhere, Jane."

I stepped over and opened the book. Immediately I was met with a small message in Latin and tapped on the page, "Kris thought this out pretty well."

"I can't read Latin pretty well, Jane. I can speak it once in a while but-"

"I can try," I informed her. She gave a curious look as I smiled sheepishly, "Kris was teaching me a bit so I didn't feel left out." I ran my finger over the words as I read it aloud, _"Si hoc legere ergo sis amicus, triginta tres page ad convertam." _[If you can read this then you are a friend, turn to page thirty-three]

"That was really good, Jane."

"Kris told me roughly what some the words meant but I'm guessing to turn to page thirty three," I stated as I turned to page thirty-three of the book. Immediately I noticed a line that was underline by black ink and I read it aloud, "_To whom thus Satan with contemptuous brow. Gabriel? Thou hadst in Heaven the esteem of wise, and such I held thee; but this question asked puts me in doubt."_

"Why is that line underlined," Maura questioned.

Suddenly I noticed that the name 'Gabriel' was underline multiple times with an arrow drew to the name of 'Satan'. "Maura," I pointed toward the margin of the page, "Kris wrote something on the page."

Maura squinted and read it to me, "The left hand of God is no angel for he made a deal with the Devil. Dean is dirty as hell."

"That bastard," I gripped the paper. I tore the page out of the book and placed it into an evidence bag that Maura had.

"What are you going to do," Maura asked as she zipped the bag and placed it back in her handbag.

"What am I going to do? I'm going to _not_ try to shoot that fucker's balls off," I growled loudly. Suddenly I heard my phone ringing and I picked it up, shouting, "Rizzoli."

"_Janie…" _Frankie cautiously said as if he was upset. I could hear the tone is voice sounds sad as if at a point of tears. _"Janie, you and Maura need to come down…like immediately."_

"Frankie, what's wrong?"

"_They found a body…"_

* * *

_Moments prior…_

_Shadows of Boston had grown darker than ever. It was as dark as the night with no moonlight, no love was even left in this world and if there was, it was hidden away to make sure it lives._

"_The body matches everything to the medical records, Noah. All you have to do now is take it into an area that she can be discovered."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_Yeah, make sure that you pour enough of that acid to make sure she's unrecognizable and that includes using the acid to burn the fingerprints off. They'll recognize her with the chain and the ring as well as the scars but most of all, this."_

"_What about it?"_

"_Make sure that's in her hand and they'll believe it."_

"_Think they'll give up then?"_

"_No, they'll just lose their faith and realize that we were serious in hurting their loved ones."_

* * *

**Yes, I leave it hanging there. Now, who do you want to confront Dean? Jane, Maura or both? Leave me review, PM, comments, etc! I love to hear from you because I just love them!**

**In addition, I need ideas for 'Adventures of Kris Marx' if you like to give one, please do! PM me or review here or on 'Adventures' please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Happy Rizzoli Tuesday! I love the reaction I got from everyone, I even was asked to do two chapters but my muse is about to run on empty so it's close to break time. Now, I think we all wanted both Jane and Maura to have a piece of Dean but I had Maura do it a bit more because of her close bond w/ Kris.**

**A/N 2: Updates maybe a bit slower due to laptop decided to be mean. I'll be typing with other computer but anyways...to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Once the game is over, the king and the pawn go back in the same box." - Italian Proverb**_

* * *

Ch. 16: For Her

_It was a quiet whisper at first because they were claiming it was rumor. But then again, how would they find out unless it was true? Prison rumors were common but this one could not be a rumor at all. It began to spread like wildfire, going from one group to another._

_Then it became a blaze when it finally reached the man wrapped around it. He listened to the rumor before closing his eyes. He knew it would happen but then again, this did not sound right either. Something was out of place in the story because knowing Nicholas, he would use his new source as a ransom to have them back off or was he just merciless._

_The rumor was simply this: Paddy Doyle's granddaughter was missing and now he supposed body had reappeared._

_However, Paddy Doyle did not believe it and he was going to look into it himself._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Maura and I pulled up to an alleyway that was several blocks from Headquarters. We stepped out of the car and as we walked over to the scene, officers and detectives seemed to watch Maura and me. We approached the crime scene tape before stopped by an officer, which caused me to look up at him. "Hey, I'm Detective Rizzoli, Victor 8-2-5 and that's Doctor Isles," I told him.

"I know, Detective but… I've been told to keep you here," he swallowed thickly.

"Excuse me?"

"It's…orders…from Lieutenant Cavanaugh."

I looked over to see Korsak, Frost, Frankie and Cavanaugh all looking down. They seemed to have grim looks, which caused my heart to drop. However, I still shouted, "Hey, what the hell is going on?" They looked up at each other before Frankie swallowed the lump in his throat then walked up to us with an evidence bag in his hand. "What's going on, Frankie," I questioned.

Frankie looked down and handed the evidence bag to Maura. She took the evidence bag and I heard her breath hitched. My head over to her and I look down at her hands to see the photo of Kris, Maura and I. "Where," Maura started but stopped.

Frankie was looking down, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. I felt myself go pale a bit before I said softly, "Come on, Frankie. What's wrong?"

"I don't know-"

"Frankie, just tell us."

He removed his hat and sighed, "It's a female with no fingerprints but it fits…Kris' description."

"No…" Maura pushed pass Frankie shoving the evidence bag back into his possession. I went underneath and followed her before she dropped down onto her knees. I quickly got to her but stopped at the sight before me.

Against the wall of the alleyway was a body with the face burned away extremely. The body was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt covered in blood due to multiple cuts and two wounds n the chest.

Frost stepped over, looking down at his Ipad. "The fingerprints were burned off. Identification is not possible but the items on her tells us, it's-"

"It's not her," I snapped. I could feel my stomach churning a bit as I looked away from the body. "That is not her because you are guessing," I argued using something Maura would say.

The guys gave me a sad look with Frankie stepping over and softly saying, "Jane, it's her."

"That body is not my daughter," I shouted as I shoved his hand away. I pointed to the body, "You guys are guessing and unless they are the exact scars like Kris'. It's not her."

"Jane," Maura softly whispered, hearing the pain in her voice. I looked at her as she turned her head toward me and I noticed the tears in her eyes. She lifted her gloved hand up to show a small chain in her hand. I placed my crime scene gloves on and I grabbed it to look at it myself. I felt my throat constrict for it was Kris' St. Michael medallion. I handed it back to Maura before she slipped it into the evidence bag.

I backed away slightly hitting the wall, shaking my head. "Maura, you can't be sure and you are guessing. You don't guess," I denied, feeling my voice crack slightly.

"I'm not guessing. I'm basing my…my findings…from what is here, Jane."

"It can't be her and I'll prove it," I told her. All of them looked at me as I crouched down with Maura, going immediately to the _one_ spot that _only_ Kris had. I lifted her right hand up, noticing the silver ring that Kris usually wore then I looked at the center of the hand to see the stab wound through it.

It was exactly like Kris'.

"No…" I mumbled softly. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I shook my head then laid back against the dumpster.

I felt Cavanaugh pat my shoulder and whispering, "I'm sorry, Jane." I took in a deep breath and wiped the tears away before standing back up as he mentioned, "You don't have to do this."

"I'm not going to back down when this bastard took her away. I'm doing this for her."

Cavanaugh nodded before I heard a car pull up. I looked over to see a black car pull up and two men stepped out. "Where's Detective Rizzoli," I heard Dean's voice questioned.

My fists suddenly clenched as I removed my crime scene gloves. Maura quickly stood up trying to stop me but it was already too late. I went underneath the crime scene tape and approached Dean who held a sympathetic look. But I knew underneath that look was the Devil himself. "I'm so sor-" I didn't even let him finish it. I punched him straight in the jaw causing his head to jerk back and I felt Korsak and Frost restraining me.

"What the hell, Rizzoli," Cavanaugh shouted in surprise.

I pushed Korsak and Frost away from me as I pointed to Dean who was holding his jaw. "Kris fuckin' found out that you were the mole. You gave the safe house away," I growled before I stepped back.

"You can't prove that," Dean argued. "All you can know is that Kris was force to write it."

"Yeah, I can because Kris wrote it down in a book she loved."

Cavanaugh looked at me before he stated to Korsak and Frost. "Arrest him," he ordered. Korsak and Frost pinned Dean to the car, cuffing him. They began to give his rights while I turned around to look at Maura. I could see the tears running down her cheeks as I clenched my hand in pain, feeling my tears taking over.

Maura walked over to me, hugging as I hugged her back. She clutched the fabric of my clothes not caring if they wrinkled. Nothing could bring Kris back but I plan to make Nicholas pay but he will realize he messed with the wrong family.

R&I

I quietly entered the morgue to see Maura staring at the body bag. After Dean was arrested, we canvass the area for anything could help up. We found a set of tire tracks that CSU molded of it. After all the collection, Maura called Suzie and told her to do a swab of the body's fingerprints and face to test it for hydrochloric acid.

But as I entered the morgue and watched Maura, I wondered how she was doing. In all truth, everyone knew that Kris brought something out of Maura. It brought out this spark and Maura was more attached to Kris instantly because of common grounds. Both had horrible sperm donors and felt like an outcasts but both used their knowledge to hide away. Kris hid in her books and music while Maura hid away in her science.

"I'll find out who did this to you," she suddenly said aloud. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her to see that in her hand was Kris' pocketknife. "I will not have a cause of death immediately," she whispered.

"I'm not going to force to do this, Maura. We can have Dr. Pike do this," I assured her.

She shook her head, inhaling deeply before exhaling. "No, I owe this to her if it was her. "That was supposed to be me, Jane."

"Maura…"

"Jane, if she did not give herself up…"

I turned Maura around cupping her cheeks, feeling the tears threatening to leave my eyes again. I wiped hers and assured her sternly, "Kris would have done it anyways, Maur." She nodded in agreement while I pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I have to go upstairs and watch the interrogation," I informed her.

Maura's face darkened. "Who's interrogating him," she demanded immediately.

"Cavanaugh and Korsak. They won't let me in because they're afraid I will lose my cool again and punch the bastard. They are also keeping Frankie out too because he almost launched himself at Dean."

Maura nodded and placed the pocketknife down before lifting Kris' medical file. "I'm going to do the external examination but I'll be up in a few. I want to watch him," Maura told me.

"Maura-"

"I'm going to watch, Jane. Please do not stop me," she stated. I wanted to argue with her but the look in her eyes said it all. She was not going to back down no matter what and I was not going to argue with her. We were both hurting in our own ways.

I nodded and began to walk away. "Jane," I turned around and Maura pointed toward the counter, "I washed it off for you and it was already processed." I let my gaze travel to the counter before I walked over to it. I immediately saw a folded blue cloth.

I picked it up, opening it to see Kris' medallion. I closed my eyes, clenching the medallion in my hand before I placed the cloth down and wrapped it around my neck. "You know where I'll be," I said softly.

"I do and I'll be there soon."

I bit my lower lip, knowing Maura was emerging herself into her work. It was going to comfort her in a weird way. She wanted to speak for our daughter if that body was she. She was not going to let Nicholas get away and she would not miss Dean interrogated.

She was not my fiancé or the mother of our daughter.

No, she was Doctor Maura Isles, Queen of the Dead.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

It was difficult to unzip the body bag but I had to separate my personal life from work. If this was Kris, I was going to speak for her properly as the medical examiner and her mother. I placed her medical file down and opened it to images of Kris' scars. I opened the mouth and I sighed noticing that Nicholas decided to pull all of the teeth out of the body. I could not get DNA that way and I placed the forceps down. I looked down at the clothing before I said softly, "Talk to me sweetheart. I know you must have done something to give me a sign." I bit my lower lip and began to unbutton the shirt, noticing the holes in the chest.

I looked down at my glove hands. I swallow the lump in my throat before I placed my middle and pointer into the hole, removing the object out of the chest and placed it in the tray. I went to the next hole and removed it before I looked inside that I had removed small caliber bullets.

I looked down at Kris' hand taking it into my hand. I looked down at it closely before looking back at the medical report. _Horizontal stab wound to the right hand in the center of palm. The damage was nerve damage but patient is able to rehabilitate adequately,_ it said.

I glanced back at Kris' hand and my eyes widened. I quickly pulled my gloves off, throwing them into the trashcan. I began to run to the sliding doors before I stopped. I then turned around and grab the file as well as an object off the table then resumed my run.

I ran up the staircase then pushing through the door to the bullpen to see Detective Frost and Frankie sitting at the desks. "Doc," Frost questioned in surprise.

"Where's Jane," I asked immediately. They gave a confused look but pointed to the interrogation room. I quickly walked down toward the interrogation room to see Jane staring at the window with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Jane," I called out to her.

Her head snapped up, "Maura, what's wrong?"

"You need to read this," I handed the file to her. I turned my head to see that Lieutenant Cavanaugh and Korsak still trying to get information out of Dean.

"We've been going at this for hours, Dean. You know you are going to jail and if Doctor Isles is able to pin Kris' death on you, she will," Korsak stated.

Suddenly Lieutenant Cavanaugh bang on the table, "Now tell us!"

Dean did not flinch but continued to stare at the one-way mirror. Jane seemed to notice my gaze and touched my forearm, informing me, "He's been like this the whole time."

"Not one word?"

"Not one word but why are you giving me Kris' medical record?"

"I need to talk to him," I suddenly told her. Her head snapped at me with an astonished look on her face as I repeated my statement, "I need to talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Maura."

"He will not talk to you or any of the detectives. I am trained to read facial expressions and I am a doctor."

Jane placed the file down, "And I'm a cop, Maura. You can't do my job."

I closed my eyes in anguish, clenching the object in my pocket. "Jane, I am asking you to do this for me and for Kris," I pleaded to her.

Jane bit her lower lip then looked over at the window. She took in a deep breath before she raised her hand up to it and tapped on it. Lieutenant Cavanaugh and Sergeant Korsak looked over their shoulders, glared at Dean then stepped out of interrogation. "Janie, what's up," Korsak asked before he noticed I was standing there in my scrubs. He gave a sympathetic look before he greeted me too, "Oh hey Doc."

"I want to talk to him," I immediately told them.

Lieutenant Cavanaugh shook his head, "We can't have you do that, Doctor Isles. I understand that this is somewhere close to home-"

"Pardon me, Lieutenant but _this is_ close to home. I just need to question him about certain things."

"Do you think that he helped in the death?"

"I believe so," I answered.

"Let me in also," Jane argued.

I touched her forearm and shook my head, "This is something I need to do alone, Jane. Trust me on this." Jane looked away, rubbing the scars on her hands before she sighed and nodded in agreement.

R&I

When the door opened, I entered quietly and took my seat in front of Dean. He was handcuff to the chair unable to move with his suit jacket and tied removed. His whole look was not a FBI agent anymore but a common criminal. He stared at me for a moment before he said, "Funny how I am on the other side of you instead of that monster."

"I am staring at a monster," I retorted to him. He frowned before I folded my hands in front of me, "Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?"

"Was the money worth my daughter's life and our trust betrayed," I questioned him. Dean looked away from me as I continued on, "You _were_ a good man, Gabriel. Everyone here trusted you and you decided to stab them in the back. Why did you do it? Why make a deal with the Devil?"

"You want to know why," he suddenly spat. "_I do not make enough money_. We work our asses and we get the lowest amount of pay ever."

I looked at his face, noticing that his facial expression was showing signs that he was lying. I leaned forward and called him out, "That's not why." I leaned forward and suddenly I could feel all the rage I had kept in check slowly seeping out. I suddenly pulled out the object in my pocket and placed it in front of him.

It was Kris' pocketknife.

He gave a confused look before I took it in my hand. "I _never_ guess but I do hypothesize so this is what I hypothesize," I coolly said. "You've been working for FBI for so long but you finally gave into the fact that you needed money for yourself. Instead of doing it in a more honest way, you decided to take dirty money from Nicholas as long as you kept under radar. However, when the murders started to lead to him, you came in to clean it up. However," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Kris found out from Doyle that there was a dirty cop. He gave it in a riddle but she decided to not disclose it to anyone. She already knew too much as well as Jane and me."

"So what?"

"You gave the safe house away so you can get rid all of us. Instead Kris gave herself away to…to protect me," I gripped the knife in my hand. I looked up at him, "Now she is dead because of you."

Dean chuckled, "That's some hypothesis, Doctor Isles."

"I have not concluded it, Gabriel." The smile on his face faltered as I stood up and pulled out the blade, approaching him. I gently cut a bit of his collar to reveal a bloodstain on it, "You did not do a neat job and I know for a fact that the body in my morgue is not my daughter."

"Yes it is," he argued suddenly trying to go toward me.

I shook my head, "You did not read the medical report properly with your accomplice because Kris' scar on her hand is _horizontal. _The cut on the body is _vertical_. You killed a poor defenseless girl to make it look like my daughter is dead." I suddenly stabbed the table causing him to jump up and Jane bursting through the door with Korsak and Cavanaugh behind her.

_He's not worth your anger, Mom. You know I'm alive; it's time to put your brain to work to find the cause of death and find me. He's just a pawn in this sick twisted game,_ a voice softly said in my head.

I stood up from my chair, pulling the knife away. "Kris is not dead and you won't say anything right now. However, you are probably going to Walpole where _half_ of the prisoners you arrested would be there including Patrick Doyle," I informed him. His complexion paled a bit as I stated, "I believe the proper saying that Jane would say is that you screwed yourself over." I then walked out of the interrogation room.

R&I

I had return to the morgue staring down at the copycat body. I needed time alone because I finally felt a small relief being lifted off my shoulders. I thought that this body _was_ my daughter but it was not. However, it still left the question of where Kris was.

I heard the doors slide open as I looked over to see Jane. She slowly approached while I spoke softly, "The blood on his collar is being tested. I won't have the results immediately."

"You scared me a bit," she whispered. I turned to see the concern look in her eyes before I looked down as she continued on, "For a moment, I thought you might have punched him or even stabbed with that knife if I didn't know you better."

"I usually would keep my emotions in check but…I felt so angry and god, I thought I was going actually act like Patrick Doyle's daughter," I informed her.

Jane took my hands into hers, rubbing my palms with her thumb. "What stopped you," she asked.

I gave a small sad smile then answered, "Kris."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"_Remember your bible verses when fear is getting at you, Kris."_

_Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil…_

I could feel my body on the floor. I groggily opened my eyes before I suddenly felt the pain. It was an intense pain but in comparison to Adrian's torture, this is was practically nothing in a sick way. I sat up, breathing heavily tasting the bit of dry blood on my lower lip.

"_Whenever you are hurt, Kris, you need to go over your injuries. Think of ways to not increase your pain."_

I ran my hand over my arms slowly feeling my scars. They were not open so that was a good sign that I didn't need to be stitched back up. I ran my hand down my ribs and groaned. I lifted my tank top slightly to see bruises around the rib cage then I tried to raise my arm before I hissed in pain. _Damn dislocated shoulder again, _my mind screamed before I lowered my shirt down before I looked around to see the table flipped and the chair tossed over. I looked down at my knuckles seeing the blood and cuts before I smirked.

_Ma would be proud of you. Now, I've got to figure out a way to get out of here._

"_Part of being a good cop is knowing your surroundings. You already do that but you need to listen around you. When you are kidnapped like you were last time, sounds turn out to be helpful."_

_Listen carefully…_

_Sirens…I hear those…_

_Carts…wheeling down…so I'm underground…_

"_We have a code blue!"_

_Code blue? I'm…at a hospital…_

* * *

**Oooo, getting interesting. See it's really long just for you guys! Please review, PM, comment, etc! Also check out the long one shot in 'Adventures of Kris Marx' if you haven't! Now I must prepare for the new episode!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: If you remember the pilot episode well then yay, you because there's evidence of it in this chapter. If not, no problem! Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favs, and comments. Also I'm back in my usual updating!  
**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**When I hear the trumpet sound, I'm gonna rise out of the ground/ Ain't no grave can hold my body down." - Ain't No Grave by Johnny Cash**_

* * *

Ch. 17: Jailbreak

_He knew exactly what he had to do. He passed by one man who bumped into his shoulder slipping the item in his hand. He then passed a security guard who gave him a curt nod before he entered his cell._

_He took a seat on his bed before he looked down at his hand to see two hundred milligrams worth of Decadron. He looked around once more before he threw it into his mouth. A couple of minutes later, he groaned in excruciating pain and collapsed on the floor. He tapped on the door twice causing the guard to open._

_The guard bent down, slipping something into his pocket. He then grabbed his radio, "I need a medical unit down here at Cell Block 2. Doyle is down."_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_They were going to do their routine check. They had to check on the girl then return to loading the boxes. They approached the door opening it then walked inside to see the girl laying on the floor. "Ah fuck, you think she's dead," said the first man._

"_Who knows," the other shrugged. "Supposedly they did a pretty good beating on her and Nicholas did leave a syringe of heroin."_

"_You think she OD on the shit."_

"_Just like her older brother," the other chuckled mercilessly. "Go check the pulse, Ronnie" he suddenly ordered._

_Ronnie snapped to his partner. "Why do I have to do it, Michael," he complained._

"_Because I said so. Now go check the pulse to make sure she is dead so we can tell Nicholas."_

_He sighed, "Fine." He walked over toward the body giving a quick nudge with his foot then he crouched down to check the pulse._

_Once he touched it, his eyes widened until suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrists. He was kneed in the stomach before flipped over. He felt a sharp prick in his neck and he felt his gun that was attached to his belt was removed._

_Michael noticed this, drawing his gun but stopped when he saw the muzzle of Ronnie's gun pointed at him. "You move and I promise you that I'm willing to inject this heroin in your friend," she announced._

"_You're bluffing," Michael spat._

"_Really," suddenly she moved her hand slightly causing Ronnie to cry in pain._

"_She's not bluffing, you idiot! I have the needle in my neck."_

_Michael eyed the girl before she slowly got up from on top Ronnie forcing him to stand up. "Drop your gun," she ordered. Michael dropped the gun and kicked it aside then she reflected by removing the needle out of Ronnie's neck and hitting him the back of the head with the butt on the gun. He dropped to the ground unconscious while she pointed the gun back at Michael. She bent down and grabbed the handcuffs that Ronnie had before she stated quietly, "You are next."_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Finding out about Kris still being alive was a relief. But there was still one problem though; we still didn't know where Kris was. "How would Dean get that body," I wondered aloud.

Frost tapped his desk, "They wanted you to give up. The girl was fresh when we found her so she must be a current death or they did go so low to kill an innocent woman?"

"I don't know but Frost start doing searches in the current deaths between the yesterday up to the point where we found the body. There must be something." Suddenly I heard my phone ring and pulled off my side. "It's Maura," I informed him, "she says she got something.

"Go check it out while I start doing to search." I stood up and began to walk to the door, "Jane?" I turned around to look at Frost who glanced at Kris' desk before he confessed softly, "I'm glad it's not Kris."

I smiled wearily, "So am I."

R&I

"So tell me what we got," I immediately said as I entered Maura's office.

Maura looked up from her case notes and handed me the autopsy report. "The bullets didn't kill our Jane Doe," she informed me.

"So what did," I asked as I was flipping through the pages. Maura stood up and approached me before stopping my hand from turning one of the pages. She pointed on one of the lines and I looked down at it, "Alcohol intoxication?"

"Her liver was severally damaged. She died from the intoxication but Dean and his associates tried their best to make it look like Kris."

"What about the burns?"

"It was tested positive for hydrochloric acid," she informed me. "Like I said, they really tried their best to make it look like Kris." I placed the autopsy report on her desk. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head while Maura mumbled softly, "What was that for?"

"Because I love you and I'm relieved that Kris is still alive." Suddenly an idea formed in my head. I furrowed my browns before I quickly pulled away to go to Maura's desk again.

"What's wrong?"

"Kris is still alive but they were trying to make it look like her. They had all her scars exact except for that little slip up in on the right hand," I pointed out. I sat down in her chair, typing into her computer before I dialed my phone, "Hey Frost, I need you to look up something?"

"_I'm still looking for our Jane Doe but sure, what am I looking for?"_

"I need a list of the hospitals that holds Kris' medical records."

"_No problem. I'll text it to you," _he informed me.

I hung up with Maura looking at me curiously, before she looked over my shoulder. "I was thinking about it. How would they get Kris' medical record unless they went to a hospital recently or they have associates in the hospital," I pointed out.

_**BING!**_

"What was that?"

Maura leaned over a bit to look at the screen. "I believe those are the blood tests from Dean's clothing," she informed. She clicked on the email and the report popped onto the screen. She peered at it before stating in surprise, "It's our Jane Doe's blood."

"You are kidding me?"

"You know I do not kid but I'm as surprise as you. Our Jane Doe's name is Kate Tuluca and Jane, look."

I glanced at the area she was pointing. "She was logged into the morgue at Mayo Hospital after dying from a severe case of alcohol intoxication," I read aloud. Then my phone began to vibrate with me answering it, "Rizzoli."

"_Jane, Kris' medical records are in three different hospitals."_

"Is one of them Mayo Hospital?"

"_Yeah, it is."_

"We finally have a break in the case."

"_Frost, is that Jane on the phone," _I heard Korsak questioned loudly.

"_Yeah what's up?"_

"_Rizzoli, are you with Doctor Isles," _Cavanaugh inquired.

"Yes sir," I placed the phone on speaker. "Lieutenant, what's going on," I questioned worriedly.

"_Mayo Hospital just had a Code Red and it seems that Patrick Doyle escaped custody."_

* * *

**Kris' POV**

With Nicholas' men was handled, I needed to still figure a way because it seemed the door locked on the outside and neither of the men had the set of keys. I stood up in pain, leaning against the wall. A dislocated shoulder was not the best thing to help me and there were no pain meds in sight or even Maura to help me.

"_We have a Code Red,_" I suddenly heard with a loud sound of a bullhorn going off. _"I repeat we have a Code Red."_

_Code Red? What is Code Red?_

"Marx, where are you," I suddenly heard. I pushed myself off the wall in surprise at the sound of the voice calling for me. "Damn it Marx, answer me so I can get you out of here."

"I'm over here," I shouted as I hit the door with my fist. The door then unlocked and it opened to reveal Patrick Doyle wearing his orange jumpsuit. I felt my jaw drop slightly but questioned immediately, "How did you-"

"Never mind that, they are locking the hospital down and I need to get you out of here now," Doyle informed me as I held the door opened as he entered. He removed the orange jumpsuit leaving him in a tank top and boxers before he stripped off one of the men's polo and jeans then placing his leather jacket on.

As he was stripping, I noticed immediately that in his hand was a knife. He then looked down at my hand noticing the handgun. "You know how to fire that," he gruffly asked.

"I'm a cop's daughter and a dead serial killer's daughter as well," I answered in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"My shoulder is dislocated and I'm severally bruised."

"We need to get you out of here before people start looking for me down here."

"You are the reason for the Code Red."

"Yes but stop talking because I'm telling you we need to get out now," he ordered as he wrapped my arm around his shoulder and began to carry me out. I suddenly felt his hand taking the gun out of my hand, which I clenched immediately. "Kris, give me the gun and I'll give you the knife," he told me.

I looked up at him. I usually would never trust Patrick Doyle but in this scenario when I'm in extreme pain, I needed to trust him now more than ever. I tiredly slipped the gun into his hand before he handed me the knife. "Let's move," he began to drag me.

"Wait," I stopped him. I lifted up the knife, reflecting it a bit before I looked at the wall and told him, "I need to do something."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"This is the surveillance footage we got when Doyle was rolled into Mayo," Cavanaugh stated to us as we all gathered in the tech room. Frost pressed play with the surveillance video going. Two paramedics rolled into the ER with Doyle groaning in agonizing pain it seemed. "This was about three in the afternoon and supposedly, he had a severe case of appendicitis," he informed.

"He had the symptoms," I questioned.

"According to doctors, he had the severe pains and his white blood cell count was abnormally high."

"That sounds too familiar," Jane muttered to herself.

I nodded and continued to watch as they placed into the surgical room. The security guards were gone and suddenly Doyle seemed to come to life with the doctors, guiding him away from the area. Jane gave a confused look before she looked over at Cavanaugh and questioned, "What was that about?"

"We wondered the same," Korsak stated as he crossed his arms.

I bit my lower lip, "What happened to him?"

"We were looking for him but it seemed he passed by everyone. He disappeared and no one knows where he might head."

Jane sighed and looked up at the footage. Suddenly I noticed that she was squinting and I scolded softly, "Jane, stop squinting."

"Something caught my eye," she mumbled softly. She stood up and moved closer to the screen and commanded softly, "Rewind the footage a bit." Frost rewind the footage a bit before she shouted and pointed to the screen immediately, "Stop! There!"

I stood up and walked over to the screen. My eyes widened as I gasped at the image in front of me because there on the screen was Patrick Doyle dressed in civilian clothing while he was supporting a smaller figure who was limping. Covered in a doctor's lab jacket, the figure turned their head a couple of times then spoke softly to Doyle then they turned their head again to reveal their identity, it was Kris. "Oh my god, Kris," I staggered back with Jane supporting me before I looked at her with worried, "Doyle has her."

"He's armed," Cavanaugh pointed to the gun in Doyle's hand.

"So is Kris but that's why he escaped," Jane suggested.

"You don't really believe that, Jane."

Jane bit the inside of her cheek before she nodded, "Kris and Doyle seemed to have gotten close and you told me that Doyle considers Kris his granddaughter. You will do anything for family."

I glanced back at the footage, staring at Kris' face. "She looks like she is in pain," I stated softly.

Korsak stepped up to us, touching both of our shoulders before he said to us, "Whatever Nicholas did to Kris, we'll find out but right now, she's safe."

"I say we go down to Mayo Hospital and check it out. I have a feeling we might find something," Jane told Korsak and Frost as she pulled away from me. "It's too convenient that Mayo Hospital happens to be the same hospital that Doyle went to, Kris' medical records were held at, and Kate Tuluca's body was at before arriving at our crime scene."

"Not to mention that Doyle is carrying Kris out," Frost added. "Nicholas kidnapped her and tried to make it look like she was dead. He must have had her held up at the hospital."

I gave a curious look at them, "What does that mean though?"

"It means that Mayo Hospital is a nice spot for the mob to receiving medical treatment if it's hidden pretty well."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Somehow, we were able to escape, Doyle and I got out of the hospital but now we were in the streets, blending in. I cringed in pain again as Doyle stated, "We are going to stop here." I looked up at the building to see an apartment complex. I didn't fight him about this as he dragged me up the staircase to an apartment.

"What is this," I questioned cautiously. He bent down, retrieving a key from a flowerpot by the door and unlocked the door. He walked me in as I looked around to see a kitchen, a wooden table, and a chair. He walked me into the room and placed me in the chair as I groaned in pain again.

"How's your hand," I suddenly heard Doyle inquired from the kitchen.

I glanced down at my freshly bleeding right hand as I flexed it gently. The cut was not too deep but blood was still spilling out. "I've had worse but I can't feel my shoulder whatsoever," I informed him. I looked around then questioned, "Why am I here?"

"I needed to take you to safety. There was a strong rumor in the prison that you were dead."

"What?"

"Nicholas found someone who was similar to you."

"Do you think my parents believed it?"

"Not with the commotion I started at the hospital and the trail you left behind."

"I need to contact them."

"No," Doyle denied. "We don't know if Dean is still there and he'll track the call, giving all the information to Nicholas and we will be running again."

I bit my inner cheek and sighed, "I guess we were too close to his heroin shipping." Doyle suddenly reappeared in front of me with my blurry vision able to focus on him. He took my hand into his and began to wrap it up as I cringed in pain from the pressure. Suddenly he turned around and handed me a cup filled with a brown liquid. I gave him a curious look and asked, "Is that whiskey?"

"It's going to numb you a bit."

"Might as well pop my shoulder in, Doyle," I told him immediately as I took the glass in my hand. Jane and Maura would kill me about having a drink but if I needed to numb my pain in anyway besides medication, I'll deal with the whiskey.

"You sure?"

I took the glass and took a giant sip before I coughed from the burning in my throat. "Just do it before I lose the buzz," I commanded.

Doyle stood up and went to my right shoulder, gripping it gently before I took another sip from the whiskey glass then I placed it down. There was no warning but I still felt the pain when he popped it back in.

"_**FUCK!"**_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Mayo Hospital was still on semi lockdown. We tried to look for the doctors who had helped Doyle out but it turned out, these men were not even doctors. We had found the actual doctors in a supply room tied up with duct tape over their mouths. "Doyle planned out his whole entire escape," I pointed out to everyone.

Korsak leaned against the wall, "Tied the doctors and have his own men to help him out."

"That means Nicholas was not here or his goons are here but didn't bother to intervene with it," I retorted.

"Jane," I turned around to see Maura by a wall. I approached the area with her to see Maura with her crime scene gloves on and a cotton swab in hand. She took a small swipe on the blood then placed it away.

"That's got to be blood."

"I'm claiming it's a reddish brown stain until I test it."

Before I could even retort I heard Frost state, "There's another stain over here." I approached it and using a cotton swab to collect it into evidence. "It seems that it goes along the wall for a bit," he pointed down the hallway.

"Like a trail," I realized as I began to walk down the hallway.

I turned down the corridor before we reached a stairwell. As I opened the door, I could hear soft cries of 'help' from below. I immediately pulled out my sidearm and began to go down the staircase, following the cries with Frost and Korsak trailing behind me. I pushed through the door where the cries were louder than ever.

We entered the morgue, noticing that the large walk-in refrigerator door was opened. We all walked inside to see another door in the way back seemed to be open as well. I placed my finger over my lips and signaled Frost and Korsak to cover the doorway as I moved closer.

"God damn it, Ronnie. How the hell did that bitch get the upper hand," I heard a voice state.

A loud grunt came, "I don't know, Michael but Nicholas is going to be piss to find out she escaped." I raised an eyebrow and standing at the side while he added, "That little brat took my clothes and it's fuckin' freezing here."

"Let's get out of these binds and see if we can find her."

We all stepped in and shouted, "Boston Police Department!"

R&I

"So this answers where the body came from," I pointed to Maura who entered the back room. She looked around and I continued on, "Supposedly those two," I pointed behind me where the arrested suspects were at, "are Nicholas' men and this room was where Kris was held at."

"You are assuming," Maura pointed out.

I shook my head, "I'm not assuming this time. The goon squad won't say anything but I heard that they were talking about how a girl somehow got the upper hand and tied them up. But that's not the reason; I believe that this was the room that Kris was held at."

"Then what is?"

I gently took Maura's hand leading her further into the room passing the turnover table and desk. There were pieces of ripped clothing before I showed her a button shirt that was ripped with a bit of blood on it. I could see the tears forming before I gently pointed up to the wall, "That's how I know." Maura looked up to see a message written in blood while I explained, "Kris must have had a cut on her hand, she used it to write a message to us with her blood then left this trail for us to find the room."

"Good job, Kris," I heard Maura mumbled

I placed my hand on Kris' medallion, holding it against my heart. "We'll find you, Kiddo," I stated aloud.

_I'm still alive and fighting but go find out about Nicholas' heroin shipment. There's a full syringe of heroin in the shirt and have it tested. I hope it works and oh, if the needle has DNA that's because I stabbed a goon with it. Don't worry he should not have any in his system but I'm alive and I'll contact you. I love you Ma and Mom._

* * *

**Yay, Kris is out and Doyle is with her. What's going to happen next? I'm working on it! I love reviews so review, PM, comment, etc! Also check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx'!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A most perfect title for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Sometimes you've got to dance with the devil to get a conviction." - Jane Rizzoli, "Dance with the Devil."**_

* * *

Ch. 18: Devil's Dance

"_How can they lose her?"_

"_I don't know, Nick. But you also heard about Doyle right?"_

"_What about Patrick Doyle?"_

"_Um…he…escaped prison."_

"_What?! I want them found and if you get a chance, Noah, kill them."_

"_But they've gone underground. No one knows where they are at."_

"_Then we need to bring them out with the next best option."_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Kris had left evidence for us. It was good because we were able to take the syringe of heroin to see how pure it was. Now if I knew Kris, she would move with Doyle and try to hide because well, of course, he was a wanted mob boss who needed to be apprehended by the police before Nicholas killed him. Kris also mentioned she would contact us but she didn't specifically said how.

"Jane," I looked up from my desk at Maura who had entered the bullpen.

She looked around with the file in her hand, asking, "Where is everyone else?"

The bullpen was empty because Cavanaugh had told everyone that they needed to help with the hospital scene. Not to mention that he informed them that this case was related to Kris' kidnapping and placed some guilt, telling them that Kris had always helped the detectives with paperwork as well as minor things. Crowe even started a search around the hospital to see if Kris left any evidence.

"They are still at the scene," I informed. I turned in my chair and pointed to the file, "Are those the results from the heroin?"

Maura nodded, "Yes and I also did a test on brown stained. It is blood and it's Kris'." I noticed Maura seemed a bit pale at the end of the sentence and I knew why. The fact that Kris' blood had been spilled within her kidnapping bother Maura and it also bothered me too. She stayed in her trance for a moment before she shook her head and handed the results to me. "It's sixty percent pure," she informed.

"It's the good stuff," I leaned back in my chair. "Wherever he's hiding it, he's making sure that it is made properly without anyone interfering."

"Do you really think he wants to be just a mob boss?"

I shook my head, "No, this sounds like he wants to be a drug lord besides a mob boss in Boston. If you now think this out, he kills the older generation then takes out Paddy then he can run the streets. The next thing he does once he gains all that power is the he starts to distribute heroin." I glanced at Kris' desk then at my desk to look at the photo of Kris, Maura and I smiling together. "I just wish we had more besides this," I stated softly. I then looked back at the photo of the syringe, "Anything on the needle?"

Maura gave a small smile, "Kris indeed stabbed one of the suspects."

"I interrogated them too and according to what they say; Kris acted like she overdosed on heroin and one of them checked for a pulse. She snuck on them and stabbed with the needle threatening to inject him with the heroin. She then grabbed the gun and knocked one guy out then told the other to handcuff to the chair, knocking him out too."

"Can I say that I'm proud of you," Maura whispered softly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because she learned some of that from you."

I took her hand, "She learned something from you, Maura."

"That is?"

"How to be strong and fight. She is not going to give up and that's because she knows _you_ won't give up on her."

I leaned up and wiped the tear off her face then I took her hand and gently kissed it. She kissed the top of my head before I heard a loud ding on my computer. I released Maura's hand as I looked at the screen to see a requested video chat from Frost and Frankie. I clicked 'accept' and soon Frost and Frankie appear on the screen. "What's up guys," I asked immediately.

"We found a trail," Frankie informed me immediately. "Kris is a big time genius because she left a small blood trail outside of the hospital and up the block before it stopped."

"So where did it stopped at," I questioned.

Frost pulled out his Ipad and turned it to the screen to show an image of two people walking together. "Kris ended the trail in an area where the street cameras were active on Walbroack," he told me.

I looked at the image to see Kris being supported by Doyle still. "She must be in pain," I mumble softly.

"We are doing our best to find her, Janie," Frankie assured us softly.

I gave a soft smile, "I know guys and I appreciate it." I closed the screen then turned the chair back at Maura, "We need to find where Nicholas has that shipment at."

"Who are you going to ask," Maura questioned.

I stood up from my chair, grabbing my sidearm before placing it into the holster. I then placed my hair up in a ponytail and exhaled, "A scumbag who's rotting in jail." She looked at me with me kissing her cheek gently, "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here waiting."

R&I

I entered the interrogation room quietly with him staring up at me. I felt a horrible chill go up to my spine and even a horrible twist in my stomach to go with it. I sat down in front of him and immediately stated, "I need to know where Nicholas' shipment is at or at least, where Nicholas is at."

"You expect me to tell you," Dean scoffed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You are in the orange jumpsuit, you ass. Maura looks better in that suit than you do." Dean gave a grimace before he looked away while I leaned in, "I want to know where he's at now."

"What do I get if I do help you?"

I gripped the table a bit before I released a frustrated sigh, "You might be considered for a less secure prison area."

Dean gazed at me for a couple of minutes before he answered quietly, "He has a warehouse in South Boston. I don't know how much he has but it's a large amount and he has it guarded."

"Anything else?"

"That's all I know," he assured me.

I stood up from my seat, preparing to walk away. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate on my side while I pulled it out, answering like usual, "Rizzoli."

"_Rizzoli, get down to Dr. Isles' house immediately."_

* * *

_She entered her house quietly before locking the doors. She placed her purse down then looked around the room. It was quiet for she was use to the sound of laughter or even the playful banter._

_She never prayed but now, she hoped that Jane could find Kris. She hoped that Kris was unharmed. That was all she hoped for now._

_Suddenly she heard a loud bang at the door. She jumped at the sound and quickly she pulled out her phone. "I need police backup immediately, my home is being invaded," she reported as she ran down the hallway in her high heels. She quickly removed them and hid in her closet before another bang came and the sound of the door fell._

"_Doc," she heard Korsak's voice called to her._

"_Vince, hurry."_

"_We're coming don't worry, does Jane have a spare gun in the house?"_

"_In the safe."_

"_Grab it," he ordered. She slid over to the safe that she placed in the closet for Jane. She quickly typed in the code and pulled out Jane's back up weapon. But before she can even turn, an arm wrapped around her neck and yanked her back._

_**BANG!**_

"_Fuck! Noah, I got shot in the fuckin' leg!"_

"_Shut up Damian."_

_The gun dropped out of her hand while she struggled, trying to fight them off but it was no use. The phone dropped onto the ground while Korsak's voice called loudly, "Doc! Doctor Isles! Maura! Shit Frankie, step on it now!"_

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"I want to know where Rodrigo is at," Doyle told me as I was changing my clothes in the bathroom. After Doyle popped my shoulder in, I immediately bandaged my ribs then my hand. After that was over, I made a sling for my arm and placed it on.

I stepped out dressed in a regular gray t-shirt and faded jeans, giving him a curious look. "Why do you need to know where Rodrigo's at," I questioned him.

"He's your CI and I bet he can tell us where Nicholas' shipment is at as well as where Nicholas is at," he answered gruffly.

"I have to show you." I tried to walk over to the other room before he stopped me by placing his arm up. I eyed him before I lowered his arm, "Don't think that though you saved my life, you are getting information out of me."

Doyle glared at me before he huffed, "I'm not taking you."

"Yes you are," I told him. "You've told me to not contact my parents and yet, you _want_ me to tell you where Rodrigo's at so you can kill Nicholas." I walked passed him, entering the room to grab a jacket from the chair. I dusted it off before I slipped on arm in and let the other side conceal my sling a bit. "I will take you to Rodrigo but I'm sticking with you because in the end, you will go back to jail even if I drag you in jail," I told him.

I could feel Doyle staring at me with goosebumps running down my body. I glanced over my shoulder to meet the same hazel eyes that Maura had but this didn't intimidate me. No, this just made me stronger and I was not going to back down because Paddy Doyle wants to take out a guy that I happened to despise also. It was not going to work that way at all. "It's up to you, Doyle. You either take me or you go nowhere," I stated, giving his choices.

He stared a bit longer before he grabbed his jacket placing it on then the sound of a phone came. I looked over to see him pull out a burn phone and answered it without a greeting. I could not tell what the conversation was about but I noticed immediately a frown formed on his face. "When did it happen," he questioned loudly. He gritted his teeth a bit longer before he stated, "Be ready for my phone call."

Doyle then hung up, tucking the phone away. He then walked away and grabbed a revolver out of a drawer then slipped it into his waistband before he pulled out another gun, which happened to be a nine-millimeter handgun. He looked at me then questioned, "Would you do it if I tell you Maura is missing?"

"What?"

"Nicholas took Maura." He stepped closer placing the gun out to me, "Rodrigo might know where he's at and you might be the only one who maybe able to save her." I clenched my jaw and eyed him before I glanced back at the gun. If anything now, this became personal more than ever. I grabbed the gun before I placed into my waistband while he repeated, "Show me where Rodrigo's at."

R&I

"Rodrigo," I approached him slowly. Doyle was around the corner where I had told him to stay at because I knew Rodrigo would freak out. After all, I'm with an escaped mob boss while being a missing kidnapped victim.

He looked up at me with a shock expression seeing my arm in a sling. "Detective Rizzoli is looking for you," he immediately stated to me.

"I know that but Rodrigo, I need to know if you know where Nicholas' shipment is at," I inquired.

"What makes you think I know where that is?"

"You hear things, Rodrigo."

Rodrigo bit his lower lip before he looked around then whispered softly, "I heard that it's in the warehouse district in South. I don't know an address per say but it is there. Why do you need to know?"

"Listen Rodrigo, he has my Mom," I looked over my shoulder to see Doyle still in the shadows before I leaned in saying, "_Llama a mi madre y contarle todo lo que me dijiste." _[You call my Ma and tell her everything you told me] I stepped away from him and began to walk back to Doyle. He looked at me expectedly as I stated softly, "Warehouses in South Boston."

"Is he positive?"

"Rodrigo is good in his information."

He nodded and Doyle began to walk away with me, following quickly behind. If anything, he would lead me to Maura and that was all I cared about the most right now. Unfortunately, I have to dance the devil's dance.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I arrived at Maura's house immediately to see several cruisers barked in front of the house. My heart pounded against my chest with my first instinct thinking about Maura. I stepped out of my car quickly and stormed inside shouting loudly, "Maura!"

"Jane," I looked over to see Frost standing with Frankie. Their expressions said everything and I felt my heart drop like a heavy weight. I looked around to see furniture turned over then I glanced over at the front door to see it off its hinges. I felt my throat constrict harshly while my mind immediately pointed, _First Kris and now Maura…_

"What happened," I questioned quietly, trying to hold my composure together.

Frost and Frankie looked at each other before Korsak appeared at the hallway. "I'll tell her guys, just continue to collect evidence," he ordered them. They nodded and resumed to go over the scene while Korsak gestured for me to walk with him. I lingered a bit as I continued to gaze around the chaotic scene. "Janie," Korsak gently pulled me down the hallway.

"Is she-"

Korsak shook his head, "I was on the phone with Maura when it happened. She called for back up and she ran down the hallway to the bedroom. I asked if you kept a gun in the house and she mentioned about the one you kept in a safe."

I nodded, running my hand through my hair. "Yeah, it's in Maura's closet. It's my other back up gun," I informed him.

"Well she got a hold of it and shot Damian McArthur in the leg."

My eyes widened in shock. "How do you know," I demanded immediately placing one of my arms in front of him. "How do you know that Maura shot him?"

Korsak touched my shoulder, lowering my arm as he said softly, "I heard the shot go off but I also heard Damian shot to Noah Carrey that she shot him in the leg. Jane, she's going to be okay. We will find her."

"First Kris and now Maura… Vince, I can't lose them."

"I know."

Suddenly I heard my phone ring and I immediately answered, "Maura?"

"_Um…Detective Rizzoli, it's Rodrigo…"_

I raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Rodrigo, why are you calling?"

"_Kris told me to call you."_

"Kris," Korsak's eyebrows went up and leaned in to listen as I questioned, "is she okay? What do you mean that you saw Kris?"

"_She seems okay…she had a sling for her right arm and a bandaged right hand. She was dressed in some men clothes."_

"Why did Kris want me to call you, Rodrigo?"

"_She needed me to tell you about that Nicholas' heroin shipment is in South Boston. I don't know why but I watched her walk off with another man who was on a phone was walking ahead of her and she was following."_

"Did she mention why she needed to know?"

I closed my eyes knowing that this was Kris we were talking about. There had to be a reason why she hadn't run off yet. _"She mentioned that they have her Mom,_" he informed.

I closed my phone and quickly threw my phone against the wall before I stormed down the hallway. I went outside and approached my cruiser cussing to myself about how stupid Kris was but then I felt a hand touch my shoulder, turning me around to hug me. Frankie held me tightly, hugging me even though I tried to pull away. "Kris is strong and so is Maura. If anything, Nicholas should worry about them then worry about messing with us," he assured me. He pulled back, forcing me to look at him as he added, "He messed with the wrong family and you know what, we will get them back. I promise you that because I will not sleep until we find them." He held me close and whispered again, "We'll find them."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

They sat me down in chair with my hands handcuffed to it before they pulled the blindfold off my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the light before I heard a loud shout, "That bitch shot my leg, Nick." My eyes adjusted a bit more before I noticed Noah Carrey wrapping a bandage around Damian McArthur's leg while I noticed a figure standing at the side closer to me.

He noticed my eyes were on him before he greeted me. "Good evening, Doctor Isles," he smiled, "I'm Nicholas Davison."

"I know who you are," I stated back to him. "People will be looking for me."

"I know they will but I don't care if the police are looking for you," he chuckled. I looked away from him while I looked around the room slowly noticing that I was surrounded by towers of boxes before he asked, "Are you impress by my work?"

"Not really because I do not know what it is."

"Isn't it obvious or are you really dumb instead of the reported genius I heard about."

I frowned, "I do not guess, Mr. Davison. How about you explain what this place is and who are you waiting for?"

"Feisty aren't you," he smirked.

"No, it's called I'm _fuckin' _piss because you kidnapped my daughter and almost killed my fiancé. They won't cooperate with you if you are going to ask for ransom."

Nicholas let out another laugh before he approached me. He ran his hand against my cheek before I jerked my head away from his touch. "Well, let me tell you that this is my warehouse and I bet you already know that I'm dealing heroin," he informed. He let his hand wander into one of his pocket before he pulled out a syringe, "You see your father was an excellent dealer in means of cocaine but now, it's my turn to run Boston."

"Doyle _is_ not my father," I argued immediately. "It doesn't matter because he won't come to get me."

I could feel the hives form down my neck as I inhaled sharply while Nicholas removed the cap on the syringe. He leaned in then stated, "You are lucky that this is not heroin but a tranquilizer because I don't know what you are capable of." I struggled a bit before I felt the needle enter my vein before he whispered, "Also I know Doyle will come because even though you say that you are not his daughter, I know he loves you like a daughter and will come for you, not to mention I have a feeling that your daughter will come too."

I felt the liquid enter my bloodstream and slowly my eyes began to become heavy. I felt my eyes grow heavy before I couldn't keep them open anymore but I could still hear the three men. "Why do you want Kris, Nick? It doesn't matter anymore really," Damian questioned.

"You're right about that but, I prefer to have _every_ loose end handled. It's just a matter of time before they come for her."

* * *

**Oh boy, Nicholas definitely messed with the wrong people. Please review, PM, comment, etc! I love to hear from you and also please check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx'.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I was having a laugh attack with Cailin and the invasion of the teenagers. I felt so bad for Maura but it was a bit cute too. I have to go back to school soon like really soon so I'll be updating a bit slower but it should still be pretty good pace. Anyways, here's the big moment we've been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Other things may change us, but we start and end with family." - Anthony Brandt**_

* * *

Ch. 19: Anything for Family

_The moon was rising. The day became the night with the moon's light illuminated everything in Boston. Dark clouds also began to form to show that a storm was coming. Boston's past was slowly coming to life as their shadows walked among the Earth once more. Either the rain will wash the past away or the past would meet the present and the true war would begin._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

After talking with Rodrigo, Doyle and I met up with two other men who happened to work with him previously. They were older and armed, preparing to take any order that Doyle would give. They were also older generation of Irish mob like Doyle for they had a thick Boston Irish accent. They wondered why I was there with Doyle simply answering that I was here because I had a right. They brought a car, driving further down to South Boston. I sat in the back with Doyle who was preparing his gun.

"You should get ready," he told me gruffly. I glared at him but lifted my shirt slightly to pull out the gun. He handed me a magazine, which I took, clicking it in before I placed the gun down. "You don't trust me," he pointed out.

"I don't need to trust you," I snapped back.

"I get that you see me as a bad guy but you need to trust me, Marx."

"I have no reason to trust you, Doyle. I don't trust you with my life that's why I haven't given back this handgun."

Doyle frowned but still prepared his gun. He placed it back into his waistband before he questioned me, "Are you willing to shoot someone?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Are you willing to kill them?" My head snapped over to him, noticing his serious expression on his face. I looked away while he let out a cool chuckle, "You don't have it in you. I expected the ex-daughter of a-"

I cringed looking away, "I'm not my father and this discussion has popped up multiple times. I don't kill and I won't."

"We'll see…"

R&I

We arrived to the warehouse, Doyle pulled out his sidearm while I questioned, "We are just getting Maura? Correct?"

Doyle shook his head, "_You_ are getting Maura, Marx. _I'm_ handling Nicholas."

"Doyle, he needs to live. He's going to be brought to justice," I argued. Doyle shook his head and I looked up at the warehouse, "Doyle, let the police capture him."

"He's going to keep hunting us including your family," Doyle argued. He looked back at the other two men and stated, "Find a way in and kill anyone in sight, understand?" They both nodded, walking off while Doyle looked back at me. "Find Maura and get out of here," he ordered. I sighed, nodding while I removed my jacket placing it down to reveal my sling. I removed my sling, groaning in pain while I stood back up, moving my arm a bit.

I placed the sling in my back pocket while I placed my jacket back on and began to walk away until I suddenly heard, "Kris?" I glanced over my shoulder to look at Doyle who had a concern expression across his face. He clenched his sidearm while he looked away from me. This was something I never experienced with Doyle.

He looked back up at me before softly saying to me, "Be careful."

I looked down then back up, nodding. "You too," I expressed before he turned away from me. I resumed walking then I looked up at the building as I wondered how I was going to get in then I noticed an open window in a high area.

_Time to start climbing._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

The moon was slowly rising into the sky with storm clouds surrounding it. Korsak was driving us all down to a corner area in South Boston in an unmarked cruiser. After searching Maura's house, we all discussed with Cavanaugh and agreed that we would go to the warehouse. We called a couple drug unit officers in the area, telling them to meet us around the corner where we pulled up.

I stepped out of the cruiser first then the others. We all gathered as I began to talk, "Okay people, here's the deal. We have a mob war about to happen before us. Paddy Doyle is out for blood especially for upcoming dealer and boss, Nicholas Davison. Not to mention that Davison kidnapped both, Kris Rizzoli-Isles and Doctor Maura Isles."

"We need to be cautious," Korsak added. "These men are not afraid to kill a cop; they went far enough to kidnap Kris and Doc as well as attempting to kill Doyle."

"So what's the plan," one officer questioned.

"Detectives Frost and Rizzoli as well as Officer Rizzoli will go ahead to the warehouse with me. We are the leads in the first raid where we are going to locate Doctor Isles. We will call you in for a second raid especially in capturing Davison's goons and collecting evidence," Korsak informed.

"Most of all, you _wait_ for the call. We can't mess up and there are two warehouses in the area we are going to," I told them. "We absolutely can't mess up on this." All the officers nodded while Frost, Korsak, Frankie and I walked back to the cruiser. I opened the trunk and pulled out the bulletproof vests, handing them to the guys. I looked down at my own, clenching it as I slipped over my head. _Maura would want me to wear this,_ I told myself.

"We don't know what we are getting ourselves into," Frankie pointed out quietly.

Frost nodded in agreement, "We might be going into a trap."

I bit my lower lip, "Rodrigo's information has been helpful. Kris even confirmed this but I agree. We are basically going in blind." I looked over at Korsak who was leaning against the car. "Vince," I called to him. He looked up and I asked, "What do you think?"

Korsak pressed his lips together, "We are going in blind but... maybe…Frost, can you access the blueprints to the warehouses on your tablet?"

Frost nodded, pulling out his tablet, "I think so." He typed a bit on the computer before he stopped, "The files are locked. I can't get any of the blueprints."

"Damn, what about security cameras?"

Frost bit his lower lip before pulling out his laptop, typing on it quickly. He looked back at us before he stated, "It's possible but I need a small link to get me in. Just give me a couple of minutes and I think I can get it." Frost continued to type more until he heard a loud Bing, which made us all, looked down at a security camera feed.

The warehouse had electricity before I pointed on the screen a man talking with two other men. "There's Nicholas," I pointed out.

"Damn, he's got a lot of boxes," Frankie mentioned.

"That's got to be the heroin."

"Jane," I glanced at Korsak as he pointed to the screen with two on the ground. There were multiple wounds on their body as Korsak stated, "That looks like Doyle's doing."

I ran my hand through my hair while my mind wandered, _Kris is in this mess._ "We need to go in now," I told them as we stepped into the cruiser. I stopped Frankie, handing him the car keys as I inquired, "You want to drive?" Frankie nodded, taking the keys while I opened the door in the backseat, slipping in before closing the door.

R&I

The car was slowly pulling up about two blocks away from the warehouse. We pulled out our guns, walking down slowly as we approached the doors of the warehouse. Immediately in our sight were two bodies, Korsak bent down checking for pulses before shaking his head to signal that they were dead. "Janie, I don't like this idea but I think we need to split up. _You_ go look for Maura while we look around and call in back up," Korsak informed me.

I looked at the warehouse noticing the lights. "I can't get in without being spotted. I don't even know how anyone else got in," I sighed as I looked away. I suddenly felt a tug on my shirt and looked at Frost who pointed back at the lights.

They were flickering. "What the fuck is happening with the lights," I heard a man suddenly shout.

"We don't know, Nick! It's just flickering," I heard Noah Carrey shouted back.

"Check it out!"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "I don't think that's on accident," I mumbled to the guys.

"Kris," Frost questioned.

I nodded and suddenly the lights went out. I pulled out my sidearm and stated softly, "That's our chance to go." Korsak, Frost and Frankie nodded, going the other direction while I went the other direction then I noticed something on the ground. I crouched down, feeling it to be a footprint. I began to follow the trail until I noticed an open window.

I placed my gun in my holster, began to climb up to the window. If anything, I hoped that I could find Maura or Kris in this.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I could feel a small kick against my shin. I groaned a bit as I heard a quiet chuckle while I groggily opened my eyes to see Damian smiling at me. "Had a nice nap," he questioned me. I looked away while I felt his hand run down my arm. "I should shoot you for shooting me but then where is the fun in that," he whispered against my ear.

"Damian," Nicholas shouted.

Damian pulled back, "What?"

"I need you to see what's wrong with the power!"

"I'll be back for you," he told me before he limped away.

I opened my eyes, looking around and struggled against my restraints. I groaned before I mumbled to myself, "The likelihood of me getting out of this is not well."

"That's if you didn't have me," I suddenly heard.

I turned around and smiled widely, "Jane!" Jane walked quickly out of the shadows placing her gun back into her holster as she leaned down and kissed my lips deeply. "I knew you would find me," I whispered against her lips.

"Kris helped us," Jane informed me.

"Did you find her?" Jane shook her head while I sighed. She quickly went behind me, trying to uncuff me as I continued on, "They tranquilize me with something. I don't know what it was but I'm exhausted and I can't move much."

"I'll get you out," Jane assured me.

"I don't think so, Detective," my head snapped up to see Damian pointing a gun at Jane and I. He smirked, "Now, I believe you should remove your gun from your holster then place it on the ground."

"Or what," Jane growled back.

Suddenly I heard the gun click a bit while he answered, "I'll shoot both of you. That would make your fuckin' daughter an orphan again." He let out a slight chuckle before I heard another click of a gun and a shadow popping out from behind a crate.

"You have a gun to your good leg and a knife to your back," I heard. I looked up at Jane who had the same look of surprise like mine while Damian was sneering as the voice continued on, "Lower your gun."

"Make me."

"Don't fuck around. I'm willing to shoot you."

"You're bluffing," Damian spat back. "It's not in your blood."

"I don't bluff and it doesn't matter. In my hand is a 9mm handgun with the muzzle at point blank range of your kneecap. If I shoot it then it is possible that you will lose your leg because it needs to be amputated. So I'm telling you to drop your gun now."

"You're lying."

"You think the serial killer's daughter would lie about blowing your leg off when you are pointing a gun at her parents," I heard the voice growled. I knew it too and I felt a a lump form in my throat as Jane gave my shoulder a light squeeze. "I've been through hell in the last forty-eight hours or so, now put the gun down or it's called your leg is history."

Damian swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He placed his gun down while putting his hands on his head. Suddenly a blue strap wrapped his wrists then the person kicked his other knee then hit him in the back of the head. They then bent down and went into his pocket to pull out a set of keys before they walked slowly out of the shadows.

There standing in front of us was a bandaged Kris, smiling at us. "Kris," I smiled feeling tears forming in my eyes as she stepped over, handing the keys to Jane. She then placed the handgun in her other hand in her waistband before she crouched down in front of me.

"Told you I would be okay," she smiled. I felt my handcuffs come undone and immediately I brought Kris in a hug, crying on her shoulder then I felt Jane wrap her arms around us. I pulled back wiping Kris' cheeks while she wiped my tears away.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Minor scrapes and stuff. You know the usual," she replied with a soft smile. She wiped Jane's eyes also as she stated calmly to her, "Doyle is after Nicholas."

"You sure," Jane questioned.

"Oh yeah, I'm positive because he told me he's going to kill him personally," Kris assured. She pulled back groaning in pain but quickly swept Damian's gun, handing it to me. "Jane and I armed, we might need you armed also," she stated. She looked over at Jane, "We are about to get in the middle of a war."

"I have Korsak and the others here. I'm going to call back up now."

_**BANG! BANG!**_

"Fuck," Kris cussed before she pulled out the handgun. She quickly took my hand while Jane went in front of us, leading us out…I hope.

R&I

Now with the family reunited, we were planning to get out but the problem was that someone was going to notice that Damian was on the ground. Jane was leading until we reached an area and she stopped us for in front of us was Paddy Doyle, Noah Carrey and Nicholas Davison pointing guns at each other with two dead bodies at the side.

"You're fuckin' dead," Doyle told Nicholas.

Nicholas shook his head, "You should have never come, old man. Now you are a dead man."

"We need to do something," I heard Kris told Jane.

I looked at her then at Jane who held a concern look. Jane looked down at my phone then at Kris. "You're my back up," Jane told her. "You do _exactly_ as I say, Kris."

Kris nodded, protectively putting an arm in front of me before Jane stepped out. "Boston PD! All three of you are under arrest," she announced.

Nicholas chuckled, "There's only one of you and three of us."

"Wrong," Kris emerged with the gun pointed at Noah Carrey. "Doyle, put the gun down," she told Doyle calmly. "It's over. Maura's safe."

"He'll come back," Doyle argued, still focusing on Nicholas.

"He's not worth it. Doyle, you already will be charge for your escape. Please give up and turn yourself in." I noticed Doyle glanced at Kris then looked over at me. He then looked back at Nicholas. "Patrick, it's over," Kris repeated.

"No, it's not," Nicholas argued preparing to pull the trigger until a loud sound of multiple sirens came causing Nicholas to frantically look around. With this disturbance, everyone was in a panic before I noticed that Noah Carrey was aiming at Kris.

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

"BOSTON PD," was shouted multiple times with Nicholas dropping onto the ground as well as Doyle who released his gun while multiple police officers running in including Frost, Frankie and Korsak.

Kris jumped at the gun shot as she glanced over at me then she looked back at Noah Carrey. Carrey's gun dropped while he clenched his side before he dropped back. Jane quickly went over to me including Kris. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest until I felt Kris' bandaged hand, lowering the fired weapon.

Jane removed it from my hand, placing it on the ground then wrapped her arms, hugging me tightly. "Is everyone okay," Korsak shouted. He approached us then looked back at Frost who was with Carrey. "How did Carrey get shot twice," he questioned.

"Jane, Maura and Doyle shot him, saving my life," Kris quietly said. I looked at her to see that it was look I've seen before; it was the childlike side of Kris. She quickly approached me, hugging me tightly.

"It's over," Jane mumbled as she kissed the top of Kris' head.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

The storm began as soon as we exited the warehouses. I lifted my collar of my jacket up as I looked around the scene before me. The Drug Unit found about five hundred crates that held heroin in both warehouses. As they began to collect and arrest, Jane was with Maura who was still trying to comprehend the whole thing that she shot Noah Carrey. He was currently in surgery but it looked like he might make it but with one kidney less.

I looked over Doyle who was walking by me before I stopped the officer. The officer backed away a bit while Doyle looked at me. "You saved my life," I softly stated to him. "You saved it at least twice and I do not understand why. Why did you confide in me?"

Doyle looked down, "I know…you don't see me as your grandfather but I consider you as my grandkid. You are…the better part of my life, Kris. You've been good to Maura and I see the way you make her happy. Sure, you have some luggage but we all do." A small smile formed on his face and I smiled back before I heard a loud commotion.

We both turned at the sound to see Nicholas crashing his body against an officer before he somehow grabbed his firearm pointing it at Doyle and me.

The next part…I don't know how it happened but it did.

A loud gunshot went out again and Nicholas dropped instantly. He clenched his side in pure agony and screamed while paramedics gathered around him. Everyone else looked toward my direction while Doyle looked at me in surprise. Since he was standing at my left, I lifted my right hand up to show the handgun he gave me. I looked down, sighing as I removed the shell casing from the chamber. It shot up and I caught in my hand before I looked back at him.

His expression said it all for it questioned why I shot at Nicholas and saved his life. I ran my finger along the shell casing then looked up at the sky with the rain slowly falling. I took it in for a moment before I said softly to him, "You're family as well. You do anything to protect them."

* * *

**Oh my god, I have one chapter left…I might cry LOL. So first, please review, PM, comment, etc! Also check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx'.**

**Next, I'm thinking about the **_**possible **_**last installment of my Protégé Series. It may not be the last one but still, I've thought two things: Kris becoming a big sister or an older Kris doing a case with a small twist. It's up to you guys.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I would like to thank my followers, favorites, and reviewers! I'm so happy that people wish for me to continue with Kris' adventures! Lyrics is in italics and bold. Also I didn't do the full ceremony but the vows at least because I believe those are super important.  
**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1 and Songbird is by Fleetwood Mac but I was listening to the Glee version. Both are wonderful!**

* * *

"_**I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you." - Roy Croft**_

* * *

Ch. 20: Rizzoli-Isles Family

_**Six months later…**_

_They shoved him into the cafeteria and looked around. He was now among the people he would have arrested. Ex-FBI agent Gabriel Dean was now a common criminal and was now part of the jail system in Walpole. He looked around before he heard a voice speak, "Hello Agent Dean."_

_Dean's head snapped over to the voice to see Patrick Doyle sitting at one of the tables. He stood up before approaching him causing Dean to take a shaky breath. "What…What are you doing here," Dean questioned nervously._

_Doyle smirked immediately, "I get time on the yard."_

"_You escaped prison-"_

"_But my granddaughter placed a good word for me. I'm still under maximum security but you and I will see each other around." Dean suddenly went pale while Doyle pulled out a small newspaper clipping showing Nicholas being taken away. "He's life in prison and he'll know that you testified against him to get a better deal," Doyle explained before placing it down. "Your life is going to be Hell for the next couple of years that you are here."_

* * *

"_Jane and Maura will now read the vows that they wrote for each other."_

"_Maura, I fell in love with you from the very start when you were trying to help me when I looked like a prostitute. *chuckles* It took a lot of shoving and pushing from a certain kid to make me realize it a bit but no matter what, I knew that I loved you. You make me smile and laugh. You tell me new facts with your Googlemouth that later come in handy and you brought my family even closer than ever. You passed my rough armor somehow and saw me for me causing me to fall in love with you. I just hope that I do not fail you as a wife and a mother to our daughter. No matter what will happen from this moment on, I will always love you until the end of time."_

"_Jane, you saw me through my awkwardness and gave me someone to confide to. You became my best friend and I am so grateful that you came into my life. I knew I loved you from the same moment but I realized it and I thought it was unrequited at first until a certain protégé told me to take chance and reassured that if anything I should let her love me until I love myself. You fill my heart with love and I cannot give a number or a ratio of how much that love has changed me. I know you will never fail me because you will always be my hero, my love, the mother of my daughter and overall, my wife. I will hope I will never fail you because I know you will not fail me. But most of all, I will love you until the end of time."_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Maura wore a simple white wedding dress while I wore a light blue vest with a black pantsuit. It was something Maura and I both agreed on for it represented a small thing of Kris especially her blue eyes but I had to say that my _wife…_God, that was still a lot to comprehend, looked gorgeous. The wedding had gone well and even took place at Fenway with Maura's permission and help. But the overall planning was Kris and Ma's job due to Maura and my demanding jobs.

Kris recovered pretty well from her injuries as well as testified against Nicholas, Noah, and Damian. They were charged for several accounts of murder and the distribution of drugs. They were sentenced life in prison without patrol while Doyle was sent back to maximum security with Kris asking Doyle to receive his original sentence for she wanted to repay her debt of him saving her life. I also know a fact that Kris began to write to Doyle to keep him comfort but I also think that Kris warmed up to him and considered him as her grandfather in some strange away. It also worked out pretty well that Dean was sentence to Walpole to spend time with Doyle.

Things seemed to have gotten better from that day. Throughout the months after, Kris and Ma were in charge of the wedding plans, consulting Maura and I once in awhile Kris kept Ma a bit balanced with all the craziness by handling everything from the reception to the small thing like a wedding singer. I could never have been more proud of our daughter especially being a whole year since we adopted her and now one more year until she was legally eighteen. It surprised Maura and me but it surprised both Maura and I more, mostly Maura that Kris actually wore a blue strapless dress for the wedding and even wore contacts.

The wedding went smooth with both Mothers including Korsak crying. It seemed everything was right in the world and it was because I was finally married to Maura. Truthfully, it was something I still comprehended that _I _was married to Maura.

I suddenly felt a small squeeze on my hand and I looked over at Maura who was smiling at me. I smiled back before looking around at all of our friends and family who were laughing and having fun. I leaned over and kissed Maura's lips gently before I whispered softly to her, "I love you, Doctor Rizzoli-Isles."

"I love you too, Detective Rizzoli-Isles," she whispered back to me. Maura smiled up at me and rested her head against my shoulder gently while I looked around for a moment. She pulled back and looked around before she raised an eyebrow curiously then she looked back at me asking softly, "Do you know where Kris is?" I looked around then shook my head while she stated, "I just saw her a few moments ago."

Suddenly I heard a clinking of a glass causing Maura and I to both look up.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

We looked up to see Frankie standing on a small stage with a piano there. I was not sure why the piano was there but it was most likely because of Kris who likes to have live music occasionally.

Frankie blushed lightly at the attention before clearing his throat then began to speak, "Um…hi everyone, I'm Jane's youngest brother Frankie and I'm also the best man. Well you see I kind of knew along with the rest of everyone here that Janie and Maura were meant to be together." He released a chuckle before continuing on, "I want to say that Maura," he looked at me with a smile, "you are the best thing in Jane's life next to Kris. I know also that you will be the greatest sister-in-law when you already are, to Tommy and me, the greatest sister."

I felt the tears streaming down my cheek. I wiped them away gently while Jane kissed the side of my forehead while Frankie directed his attention to Jane. "Janie, I'm happy that you found someone who loves you and sees you for who you are. She brings out a side of you that we haven't seen in a while and I know Ma is happy about that the most," everyone released a laugh while Jane glared at him. Frankie gave a sheepish smile, continuing on, "Overall, I think we can all agreed that you two were meant to be together but I think the one thing that was funny was that they were parents before a couple. You two are a team especially raising a teenager girl who has become a part of all of our lives. A toast to you guys, Janie and Maura for a happy marriage and life together."

Everyone raised their glasses before clapping and cheering. Jane and I walked up to Frankie hugging him and kissing his cheek. We were about to walk off before he stopped us and said into the microphone, "You two have to stay on the dance floor because there is a special gift for both of you." He walked back toward the piano placing the microphone back then sat down with Korsak and Frost.

I gave a curious look at Jane before we heard small footsteps approaching the stage. We turned to see Kris now dressed in black slacks and simple white blouse with her glasses on. She smiled at both of us before she went onto the stage.

"What is she doing," Jane asked.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

Kris grabbed the microphone giving a small smile to everyone. "Um hi," she began quietly. She scratched the back of her neck before looking down, "So I'm Kris and I'm Jane and Maura's daughter. You see I was a former protégé in music and I have not performed in front a giant crowd since I was fourteen or so. Some have seen me play but many of you have not and that's going to change now." She walked over to the piano, placing the microphone onto it before she sat down.

I smiled at Kris who smiled back at us. "This is for you two," she said softly as the piano music began. "Thank you for loving me as much as I love you."

I felt Jane wrapped her arms around her waist while I wrapped my arms around Jane's neck. I held her close while I listened to Kris playing softly until we heard something else, "_**For you, there'll be no more crying…For you, the sun will be shinning…And I feel that when I'm with you…It's alright, I know it's right…"**_

Jane leaned down and whispered softly in my ear, "You raised an amazing person."

I smiled back up at her before kissing her lips softly and whispered back, "_We_ raised an amazing person."

"_**And the songbirds are singing**_

_**Like they know the score…**_

_**And I love you, I love you, I love you…**_

_**Like before…**_

_**And I wish you all the love in the world**_

_**But most of all…I wish it for myself…**_

_**And the songbirds are singing**_

_**Like they know the score…**_

_**And I love you, I love you, I love you…**_

_**Like before…Like never before…Like never before…"**_

Kris pressed the last notes on the piano before she stopped. We looked up at her as she stepped off the stage and we hugged her tightly with me kissing her forehead and whispered into her ear, "Thank you."

"Anything for you two," she smiled back.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

After my performance, many people began to dance and party a bit. I laughed as Tommy danced with little TJ while Korsak danced with Nonna. I hummed a bit before I noticed Jane and Maura approached me and sat down next to me. "You two are suppose to be enjoying yourselves," I told them.

"We are but we have a question for you," Jane inquired. I looked up at them with a small smile, nodding to them. "How come Ma told your Mom and me to go to you about what our honeymoon is going to be," she questioned.

I smiled, pulling out two tickets handing it to them. Maura took them and looked at them before she stated aloud, "These are tickets to Venice."

"Yup," I simply answered.

"Kris, why do you have tickets to Venice in your pocket?"

I looked at both of them before I stated softly, "I have an account that I rarely use. I had some money saved up and so…" I then gave them a sheepish smile before I noticed their jaws dropped immediately. "I told you I have many ways," I pointed out.

"We can't take this," Jane argued, handing them back to me.

I pushed them back, "Yes you can because I insist big time. Nonna is watching over me while you guys are gone for a week or two."

Jane shook her head, "I can't believe you did this."

I shrugged while Maura kissed my cheek while Jane did the same thing. I blushed lightly before saying softly, "Go and dance before you guys ditch me for Italy." They laughed while they walked off to the dance floor leaving me to sit and watch them.

As I stared at all of our friends and family, I smiled to myself. This was how my life was and I laughed for it seemed that only about two years ago, my life was different and the person I was back then was still there but in small fragments. Finally, the family was together as whole and under the same roof. The shadows of Boston's past as well as mine seemed to fade with a new beginning rising into the light.

It sounded perfect to my ears especially when I can officially say that we were the Rizzoli-Isles family.

* * *

**For all the fans who requested Doyle and Dean to be together. Dean is now scared shitless. Also, you guys who wanted two separate stories, guess what? It's your very lucky day and PLEASE review, PM, comment, etc!**

**Check out the next chapter because it's a small sneak peek of what's next in the Protégé Series!**


	21. Sneak Peek to Next Protege Series Story

**Protégé Series: Baby Mine**

**After being married for a bit, Jane and Maura decide to have a baby. Now in her late brother's shoes as an older sibling, Kris will help her mothers with the pregnancy, realizing what it means to be a sibling. Beside that, a new friend will come in and change Kris' world about falling in love. "Is there a manual on how to handle a crazy pregnant woman?" **

**Set a year and a month after 'Shadows of Boston'.**

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I walked into the house before I turned around to see the family gathered. "Kris," I suddenly noticed Judith approaching me.

I smiled widely at her hugging her tightly. "I didn't expect you here today and don't you have stuff to do for med school," I questioned her immediately.

Judith shook her head, "Nope. I actually got most of my work done and ya know me. I have you to tutor me or I can even have your mom help me. Her letter was very helpful in getting me into med school."

"Speaking of my folks, I better go say hi."

"Yeah, yeah," Judith smiled before giving me a light shove and walking away.

"So what's with the huge gathering," I inquired to Jane and Maura as I approached them. I hugged them and kissed their cheeks before I rested against the counter top in the kitchen. "Is it someone's birthday," I questioned, knowing that only Maura and my birthday had pass so far.

"No, it's no one's birthday," Jane assured me.

"Good, I don't have to worry much." I looked around seeing Frost and Korsak talking with Tommy and Frankie. TJ was running around the house with Nonna watching over him while Judith was chatting with Lydia. It was nice to see everyone here or at least, everyone was here except for one person but I wasn't really in the mood to see him.

I looked back at Jane and Maura as I gestured to the people, "So what is it then?"

"Well, it's a surprise," Maura informed me.

I raised an eyebrow, "You did not tell Nonna correct because somehow the surprises are always spoiled if you tell her." Suddenly I felt a harsh pinch toward my back causing me to jump, "OW!"

"Watch your mouth, Kris Marx," Nonna scolded me. "You maybe eighteen years old but you still act like a child."

"I do not act like a child," I argued back before I frowned slightly. Maura released a small giggle while Jane rolled her eyes; I looked back at them and inquired again, "Come on, what's the surprise? The suspense is killing me."

"You are so nosy. Why don't you go call your boyfriend," Jane retorted back jokingly, trying to change the subject. I frowned and looked down which caused Jane and Maura to notice immediately. Jane touched my forearm gently and softly asked, "Hey…something up between you two?"

"He's a bit distant. I think it's the college stuff and everything," I answered softly.

Maura kissed my forehead, "Don't worry sweetie. He cares about you." _I hope that he still cares__._ I released a small sigh before I smiled at them then shrugged. Maura hugged me softly then Jane before I heard Maura whisper, "Maybe we should tell them now." Jane nodded in agreement before I pulled back and joined Judith on the sofa.

"Okay guys, Maura and I have an announcement. We talked about this for a while and we also discussed it a bit with Kris who approves this," my eyes widened immediately. My head seemed to go fuzzy and I could hear my heart bounding at my ears immediately. I _knew _what the announcement was going to be or at least, I had a good guess. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and smiled at her before they announced, "We are having a baby."

I felt my hand gripped onto the sofa while I took in a deep cleansing breath. It was shaky but I was going to take it now because it felt my lungs were tightening. I then heard a loud voice echo in my head as I leaned against the sofa. _"How does it feel to be the older sibling at a young adult age, kid,_" the voice sounded so familiar and as I rested against the sofa while everyone else was approaching my parents to congratulate them.

It was wonderful news, yes! Now, _I_ was going to be the older sibling. _I _was going to look out for this little life and be a role model to them. _Oh shit, that's a lot to take in, _my mind immediately told me. I could feel my hands slightly shaking and my breathing getting heavier.

Judith glanced over her shoulder, seeing me resting against the sofa still. "Kris, you okay," she questioned me. I did not answer which caused Maura and Jane to look over at me too. The room was spinning even more and I think I saw Bass have three heads while there were multiple Jo Fridays.

"Kiddo?"

"Kris, sweetheart?"

My knees suddenly buckled while I heard a loud voice shouting, "She's going down!" Then everything just went black.

* * *

**Poor Kris! Yes, Kris is now a young adult legally! Give me a little time and I will bring magic soon! I want to say thank you to everyone who had told me to continue on from either having both stories combine or even two separate ones. I'm glad that you guys enjoy Kris as much as I love to write about her. Also anybody want to take a guess on who's pregnant?**

**So until we meet again!**

**- Marx**


End file.
